


May The Wind Be At Our Backs

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-14
Updated: 2007-12-15
Packaged: 2018-08-16 05:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 39,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8088976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: The story of Captain Sato's first mission and how her Enterprise crew came together.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: **Disclaimer: Donâ€™t own â€˜em, donâ€™t make money off â€˜em.**

****  
Notes: Technically, this is the third story in the â€œSwitcheroo Seriesâ€ (after â€œCaptain Satoâ€™s Enterpriseâ€ and â€œWhips, Chains and Plomeek Soupâ€), but this tells the very first mission of Captain Satoâ€™s Enterprise, before the events of the other two stories. Same people, same ships, different universe. The series presumes that Humans and Klingons havenâ€™t met yet at the time of the First Mission, so itâ€™s not like â€œBroken Bowâ€.

The Vulcans are different from the canon universe. They have their own agenda.

The title comes from Kirkâ€™s line in â€œStar Trek III: The Search for Spockâ€, when he addressed McCoy, Chekov, Scotty, and Sulu before they steal the Enterprise out of Spacedock. Those words, in turn, come from a traditional Irish blessing.

  


888

****

Crew Roster for this AU version of NX-01

Captain Hoshi Sato  
First Officer/Science Officer Travis Mayweather  
Chief Engineer Phlox  
Armory/Tactical Officer Charles â€œTripâ€ Tucker the Third  
Chief Medical Officer Malcolm Reed  
Communications Officer/Exo-linguist Jonathan Archer  
Helm/Navigation Officer Ensign Tâ€™Pol  
Medical Specialist/ Lieutenant Elizabeth Cutler

  


Other Characters

Admiral Max Forrest, Head of Starfleet Command  
Ambassador Soval  
Chief Minister Vâ€™Lar  
Security Minister Tâ€™Pau  
Head of Sciences Tâ€™Les (Tâ€™Polâ€™s mother)  
Dr. Tâ€™Vau, Head of Vulcan Medical Academy  
Captain J. Matthew Hayes, Commanding Officer Columbia NX-02  
Commander J. T. Daniels, First Officer/Science Officer Columbia NX-02  
And yeah, I put Hayes and Daniels on the same ship on purpose. Youâ€™ll see why later.)  
  
Rating T/PG-13  
  
Pairings: R/S, TnT (brief Hayes/Sato before the mission begins. My fellow R/S shippers, donâ€™t shoot me! LOL

**And thanks to my friend, Pesterfield, who helped beta the original draft. Thanks!**

 

* * *

****

One

Captain Hoshi Sato stared out at the viewport at the silver shape floating in Spacedock. Transports and shuttles buzzed around it, dock personnel in EV suits hovered over it with torches and welders, and lights blazed on it as bright as day. Her mind was calm, despite the chaos around her. Sheâ€™d learned long ago to block out distractions; her sensitive hearing made that a survival skill.

 _Two more days and weâ€™ll be sailing among the stars._ She smiled as she felt a surge of pride. She, Captain Hoshi Sato, would be the commander of Earthâ€™s first Warp 5 vessel. There were two NX-class ships being finished, the _Enterprise_ and _Columbia_ , but _Enterprise_ would be the first to launch, much to the chagrin of the _Columbia_ â€™s captain. Heâ€™d invited her to dinner the night before, the last sheâ€™d have on Earth for at least several months.

â€œWanna trade places?â€ asked Captain Jeremiah Matthew Hayes. He couldnâ€™t hide the envy in his voice, though his wide grin split his face.

â€œHell, no, Matt,â€ she replied with an answering grin. â€œBesides, weâ€™ll both be in joint training maneuvers with the Vulcans in a couple of weeks. _Columbia_ â€™s almost done herself, you know.â€

â€œYeah, butâ€”â€œ He sighed theatrically. â€œSeriously, Hoshi, you deserve _Enterprise_. I canâ€™t think of anyone else on that bridge but you and youâ€™ve got a fine crew. I can personally vouch for Commander Mayweather. Heâ€™s the best damn science officer Iâ€™ve ever had and heâ€™s got a knack for working with people. I think heâ€™ll do you well as a first officer.â€

Hoshi nodded and sipped at her wine. â€œIâ€™ve talked with Mayweather personally. His knowledge of Boomer space will be helpful for our mission.â€

She and Matt chatted about their respective crews, assembled from all corners of Starfleet. _Columbia_ not only had a Vulcan on board, but crew from several other worlds. _Enterprise_ â€™s future Chief Engineer was a Denobulan. Matt thought that Starfleet was trying to integrate their Human and non-Human personnel as soon as they could.

â€œIs that a bad thing?â€ Hoshi asked him.

â€œI donâ€™t know. The ideaâ€™s a good one, butâ€”â€œhe shrugged and said, â€œâ€”I know the Vulcans and the Andorians donâ€™t get along, as well as the Andorians and the Tellarites. The last thing I want is a shipboard war on my first mission.â€

â€œGood thing your Armory officer is a Marine. Major Nathan Kemper?â€

â€œYeah. Good guy to have at your side.â€

The dinner had ended with a nightcap at the 602 Club. Everyone at the 602 knew both Hoshi and Matt; in fact, the rumors were that the two were not only fellow captains, but lovers as well. Matt Hayes, ever the gentleman, kept his mouth shut. Hoshi neither confirmed the rumor, but she didnâ€™t deny it either.

And now, as she gazed at her ship from the viewport, she knew Matt was doing the same on the other side of the station as he gazed down at _Columbia_. She felt a sudden thrill at the thought of their ships working closely together on their first mission.

A shrill chirp interrupted her thoughts. She winced at the sound, then flipped open her communicator. â€œSato here.â€

â€œHoshi, itâ€™s Admiral Forrest.â€ Max Forrestâ€™s voice was quiet but she knew something wasnâ€™t right. He was a consummate professional; the use of her first name meant something was _really_ wrong. â€œI need to see you right away. It concerns the joint training maneuvers.â€

She frowned. â€œIs there a problem, sir?â€

â€œNot exactly...but I need to see you as soon as possible.â€

She stifled a sigh and told him, â€œIâ€™ll be right there, sir.â€

\----------------------------------------------------------  
Hoshi clamped her jaw shut. Internally, she cursed Starfleetâ€™s bureaucracy with a mix of Orion and Andorian curses. â€œMax, this is ridiculous! How can they change my crew roster two days before launch?â€

Forrest sighed. When Hoshi had been his first officer on the _Madagascar_ , heâ€™d been the rock of stability for his crew. Now she could see the effort it took him to keep up that image. â€œHoshi, Iâ€™m sorry. Weâ€™re swapping some of your people with Matt Hayesâ€™s, but that still leaves some gaping holes to fill.â€

â€œDoes Captain Hayes know about this?â€

He nodded. â€œI got more than an earful from him. He damn near chewed my ear off, but I donâ€™t blame him. I gave him a modified roster. Unfortunately, that means heâ€™s got to swing by Altair to pick up his new science officer and culinary specialistâ€”â€œ

â€œHis chefâ€™s going to be from _Altair_?â€ Hoshi tried to keep the horror from her voice.

â€œHeâ€™s got twenty-five years experience in Terran and Colonial cuisine, Hoshi. Skara makes more than rabbit food; I know Mattâ€™s a meat-and-potatoes type.â€ Nevertheless, Forrest couldnâ€™t keep the humor from his voice. â€œYouâ€™re going to be missing a communications officer, an armory officer, a helm officer and a chief medical officer.â€

Hoshi stared at him and mentally threw out more curses in five more languages. â€œAnd how is Starfleet going to expect me to launch in _two_ days with _four_ key staff positions empty?â€

â€œI can help with the helm and medical officers, but I need to talk with some people. Iâ€™ve got some recommendations for your armory officer, if youâ€™d be willing to listen.â€ He slid a PADD across the desk to her. Its screen had only one name on it, a name that brought a faint smile to her face.

â€œIf I didnâ€™t know better, Iâ€™d thought youâ€™d set me up.â€

Forrest didnâ€™t smile, but he said. â€œYou have forty-eight hours to find your communications officer. I know you can find someone.â€

After Forrest dismissed her, she thought, _How am I going to find a comm officer in less than two days?_

\----------------------------------------------------------

The Weapons and Tactical Research and Development Division (also known as WeTaRD, as well as other unofficialâ€”and less savoryâ€”names) had been built on the site of the old NASA space center at Cape Canaveral, Florida. The maze of buildings, its sophisticated security systems and its numerous underground passages were enough to make James Bond think twice before invading it.

Office Nine-Three A was still mostly bare; sealed boxes and bundles were piled high along one wall, ready to be unpacked. The desk was already littered with schematics and drawings, PADDS of _Security Systems Monthly_ and _Engineering Quarterly, University of Florida Press_. WeTaRDâ€™s new executive officer sat in the office and stared at the one PADD in his hand. â€œChange of Ordersâ€ was the screenâ€™s title.

â€œAw, no,â€ he groaned. â€œTheyâ€™re playinâ€™ musical chairs with us again?â€

The sound of feminine laughter from the doorway made him jump. â€œAre you saying youâ€™ve missed my charming presence, Trip?â€

Lieutenant Commander Trip Tucker turned to see Hoshi Sato leaning against the doorframe. He laughed aloud and crossed the space between them in three steps. Hoshi laughed as he swung her around a few times, then set her on her feet.

â€œHoshi! Itâ€™s so good to see ya!â€ he burst out. He glanced at the four pips on her uniform and said, â€œSo, youâ€™re my new commanding officer, huh?â€

â€œYeah.â€ Her face sobered. â€œIâ€™m sorry you got pulled from WeTaRD, Trip. I know youâ€™ve been wanting to stick close to home for a while.â€

â€œHey, I can handle it if Iâ€™m stuck on a flying tin can with ya. And at least yâ€™all caught me before I got my stuff all unpacked,â€ he said gallantly. The irritation at being shuttled around the galaxy eased somewhat with Hoshiâ€™s presence. â€œâ€˜Sides, I heard the R&D guys took my recommendations on _Enterprise_ â€™s armaments seriously. Iâ€™d like to see if they work the way theyâ€™re supposed to.â€

â€œSome things donâ€™t change, huh?â€

Hoshiâ€™s eyes sparkled, but Trip saw worry underneath the sparkle. He inclined his headand said, â€œUh-oh. What is it? Somethinâ€™ to do with all this shufflinâ€™ around.â€

â€œI have a big problem, Trip.â€

He listened as she outlined her problem about her communications officer. He sighed and rolled his eyes to the ceiling. No wonder she was so upset; he knew that sheâ€™d already wasted breath cursing Starfleetâ€™s desk jockeys in fifteen or so languages. He didnâ€™t even want to _imagine_ Matt Hayesâ€™s rampage. How Hayes and Hoshi had ever gotten together, he had no idea.

â€œUnfortunately, canâ€™t help you there,â€ Trip said. Then an idea occurred to him. â€œBut I sure know who _might_ be able to help.â€

Her almond eyes widened at the confidence in his tone. â€œWho?â€

â€œA good friend of mine. Heâ€™s a linguist and a diplomat at the Vulcan Embassy in San Francisco.â€ Tripâ€™s grin was back, wider than ever. â€œHis name is Jonathan Archer.â€


	2. Chapter 2

  
Author's notes:

**Disclaimer: Donâ€™t own â€˜em, donâ€™t make money off â€˜em.  
**  
Notes: Technically, this is the third story in the â€œSwitcheroo Seriesâ€ (after â€œCaptain Satoâ€™s Enterpriseâ€ and â€œWhips, Chains and Plomeek Soupâ€), but this tells the very first mission of Captain Satoâ€™s Enterprise, before the events of the other two stories. The series presumes that Humans and Klingons havenâ€™t met yet at the time of the First Mission, so itâ€™s not like â€œBroken Bowâ€.  
  
The Vulcans are different from the canon universe. They have their own agenda.  
  
How will Hoshi solve her problem?  
  
Rating T  
  
Pairings: R/S, TnT  


* * *

****

Two

Soval of Vulcan had spent thirty-seven point five one years at the Embassy in San Francisco. As a diplomatâ€™s assistant, heâ€™d seen the best, as well as the worst, of Human behavior. At first, the blatant show of emotion repulsed him. Heâ€™d convinced himself these Humans were immature, illogical, childish and simply undisciplined. Vulcans were, of course, the superior species. In the course of those thirty-seven point five one years, Soval had revised his opinions more than once. Heâ€™d been forced to see his own people through outworlder eyes, and he concluded that Vulcans werenâ€™t necessarily superior, but different.

But as the Human saying went, â€œThe more things changed, the more they stayed the same.â€ Soval couldnâ€™t help but recall those particular words as he gazed at the impassive eyes of Doctor Tâ€™Les, the Head of the Vulcan Science Academy.

â€œI have formally lodged a protest against my daughterâ€™s transfer to the Earth ship,â€ Tâ€™Les said. â€œThis change will disrupt an important project that she is managing. Tâ€™Pol simply cannot be spared at this time.â€

Soval raised his eyebrow. This amounted to an emotional outburst for Tâ€™Les. Although her beautiful features were impassive, he heard the anger within the words. It was more than the concern of a senior scientist or the head of the Science Academy. This was the fear of a mother for her only daughter.

â€œI understand your objections, Tâ€™Les, but it was your daughter who volunteered to accompany the Human doctor to the ship. You cannot deny the fact that one member of the Circle must watch over him. Tâ€™Pol is capable of this. Plus, he knows her, and if there is one thing about Humans, familiarity eases the pain of transition.â€

Her mouth tightened and Soval braced himself for the inevitable. To his surprise, she managed to regain some control. He knew it came at a cost; Tâ€™Les would probably spend the rest of her day in meditation to clear her mind after this difficult conversation.

â€œTâ€™Les. We both know that your daughter has been...dissatisfied...with her current assignment at the Science Academy.â€ Soval made his voice gentle and she dropped her gaze at the sheer truth of his words. â€œShe left the Space and Ship Operations Ministry for professional reasons, but she has always wanted to see what lies beyond Vulcan. Her heart belongs to the stars. You must let her go.â€

She closed her eyes and was silent for several seconds. Soval said nothing else as he watched her struggle with her own doubts. When she opened her eyes again, her expression was calm once more. â€œVery well, Soval, but to ensure my cooperation, I must make a request.â€

He nodded. â€œAsk.â€

â€œI want you to personally watch over her progress, Soval.â€ Her hawk-like gaze sent a shiver of foreboding through him. â€œI charge thee with her welfare, I charge thee with her safety, I charge thee with her...happiness. Do you accept?â€

Again, his eyebrow lifted at the word â€œhappinessâ€, for that wasnâ€™t in the original Pledge of Keeping. Tâ€™Les was asking him to be like a surrogate father, or an elder brother, to Tâ€™Pol. It was Soval who would take responsibility, should anything happen to Tâ€™Pol. It was a Pledge not taken lightly, for personal reasons, not to mention the legal and cultural ramifications.

But Tâ€™Les had made it quite clear: she would not allow Tâ€™Pol to join the Enterprise otherwise. There was only one logical reply to her request.

â€œI accept thy charge, mother of my cousin,â€ he said. â€œI shall be the one who will be her guide and her voice of logic and reason in all matters. I will ensure her welfare, her safety and her...happiness.â€

Tâ€™Les took a deep breath and let it out in a silent sigh. â€œThank you, son of my husbandâ€™s brother.â€

â€œI should be the one to thank you, wife of my fatherâ€™s brother,â€ he said formally.

â€œDo not fail in your charge, Soval.â€ Tâ€™Les gave him one sharp nod. â€œTâ€™Les, out.â€ Her image vanished, to be replaced by the logo of the Vulcan Science Academy.

Soval sighed, leaned forward and rubbed his temples. He must inform Tâ€™Pol of this new arrangement. Heâ€™d already adopted a policy of complete honesty with her; she would know why heâ€™d undertaken the Pledge on her behalf.

His intercom beeped. He took a few seconds to compose himself, then he said, â€œSoval.â€

â€œAmbassador, I would like you to meet me in the Meditation Gardens, if itâ€™s possible.â€

Shock upon another shock. His sense of foreboding increased, for his assistant had never asked for such a meeting before. â€œIs there a problem, Jonathan?â€

He heard the slight hesitation before the reply. â€œI require your advice, Ambassador.â€

_That seems to be the order of the day,_ Soval mused, allowing himself a slight upturn of his mouth at the thought. â€œI will be there in five minutes.â€

\----------------------------------------------------------  
Jonathan Archer, son of Henry Archer, had seen many things in his long diplomatic career. Heâ€™d thought nothing could surprise him anymore. Obviously, he was wrong.

â€œLet me get this straight, Trip,â€ he said as he looked at his old friend. â€œStarfleet decided to throw you for a loop and instead of working at Cape Canaveral, theyâ€™re putting you on _Enterprise_?â€

â€œYeah, two days before launch.â€ Trip Tucker sighed and ran a hand through his short blond hair. â€œThey really did a number on the crew rosters. Hoshiâ€”â€œ

â€œYou mean Captain Sato.â€

â€œYeah, she and Matt Hayes are in a bit of a bind. Sheâ€™s got me as her Armory Officer, but she has to go by Vulcan to pick up her helm and medical officers. Sheâ€™s still missinâ€™ a communications officer. I told her you can help her, that you probably know someone that could fit the bill.â€

Jon smiled at the hopeful tone in Tripâ€™s voice. â€œI might. Where is she now?â€

â€œTalkinâ€™ with Tâ€™Saiya in the foyer. She speaks fluent Vulcan and she said she wanted to chat a little bit.â€ Trip chuckled and said, â€œI think sheâ€™d make a great diplomat herself, if she wasnâ€™t in Starfleet. She knows about as many languages as you do.â€

â€œI remember you talking about her when you two were on the _Madagascar_ with Max Forrest.â€ Jon was already going over names in his mind and trying to figure out whom to recommend to Captain Sato. Unfortunately, most of the candidates were already committed somewhere else or simply didnâ€™t adapt well to space travel.

A soft knock on the door interrupted Tripâ€™s reply. Jon called out, â€œCome in.â€ The door opened at his invitation and Hoshi Sato walked in.

His first impression of her was â€œgraceful.â€ Indeed, she moved like a gazelle in the savannah. The top of her head barely reached his shoulder, but she held herself straight and proud, so she seemed taller. Those brown eyes were all business, though Jon saw a flash of humor when she glanced at Trip. Suddenly, he realized why Trip had talked about her so glowingly when the two were on the _Madagascar_. There had to be more than met the eye, if Starfleet had given her _Enterprise_.

She may have appeared fragile, but the force of her personality struck you like a wave. He blinked, then managed to remember where he was. â€œCaptain Sato,â€ he said formally. â€œItâ€™s a pleasure to finally meet you. Tripâ€™s been telling me some good things about you.â€

â€œTrip tells good things about most people,â€ she replied lightly. Her smile faded as her mind came back to her serious dilemma. â€œIâ€™m sorry to impose on you, sir, but we donâ€™t have a lot of time.â€

Jon nodded. â€œTrip told me about your problem. You have to understand that itâ€™s almost impossible to recall one of our linguists on such short notice. Diplomatic assignments can be really tricky at the best of times.â€ His brow wrinkled as he thought. â€œWould you mind if I asked for someone to join us? He might have a better idea than I do.â€

â€œBy all means, go ahead, Diplomat.â€ Satoâ€”Hoshi, Jon corrected himself, and was surprised at how easy it was to think of her by her given nameâ€”sounded relieved that he was willing to help. After Jon called Soval, he went over the list of people in his mind, omitting the ones who definitely were not suited. That left only a handful of names, and he wasnâ€™t sure about any of them. He said so to Hoshi, but assured her that Soval could find someone, if he couldnâ€™t.

â€œAh, Lieutenant Commander Tucker,â€ Soval said as he entered the Garden. His voice was dry, but Jon could hear the sliver of affection through it. â€œI had thought you were in Florida.â€

Trip grinned and split his fingers in the Vulcan salute. â€œI was, but there was aâ€”change of plans.â€

â€œI see. And I assume this is your new commanding officer?â€ There was a note of interest in his voice.

Hoshi copied the Vulcan salute and said in Sovalâ€™s dialect, â€œI bring you greetings, Ambassador Soval. My name is Captain Hoshi Sato, commanding officer of the Enterprise. I seek your advice.â€

â€œIn what matter?â€ Soval asked in the same dialect.

She outlined the problem, and Jon saw the same thoughts flash across the Vulcanâ€™s mind. He knew that Soval was compiling names and eliminating them as he had, and had come to the same conclusion. When Hoshi had finished speaking, he caught Sovalâ€™s grave expression.

â€œI am sure that as Jonathan has told you already, it will be difficult to find one who has the skill set that you expect and the desire to serve aboard a Starfleet vessel. Most of my peers are either away on missions or teaching, and it is the middle of the term.â€

â€œWe can find someone,â€ Jon argued. â€œWe just have to look harder.â€

Hoshi bit her lip as she thought. Her eyes went to Jon as if appraising him, but he was surprised that he didnâ€™t feel threatened by her gaze. _What is she thinking?_

â€œWhat about _you_ , Jonathan?â€

Her words hit him like a sledgehammer. â€œ _Me?_ Begging your pardon, Captain, but I donâ€™t think thatâ€™s a good ideaâ€”â€œ

â€œWhy not?â€ She looked up at him with an innocent expression. â€œYou have the skills, you have the experience in spaceâ€”â€œ

â€œI donâ€™t have any desire to join Starfleet. I do very well as a civilian.â€ Jon swallowed hard and glanced at Trip. â€œBesides, Iâ€™m not sure I can stand being on the same ship with Trip for five years straight.â€

Trip pulled a face. â€œGeez, thanks. I love you too, Jon.â€

Soval stepped in and Jon heard the underlying tension in his voice. Although Vulcans hid their emotions, they still had them, and Jon had worked with Soval long enough to know when something bothered him. â€œIn any case, I have need of Jonathanâ€™s services here, at the Embassy. I am sorry, Captain, but you must find an alternative solution.â€

Hoshi nodded, the spark gone from her eyes. Jon immediately felt a surge of guilt; he wanted so much to help her, but to find a qualified person for a deep-space mission in less than forty-eight hours? Learning Andorian was easier than that. He had to admit that her proposal sounded intriguing. Perhaps...he shook his head. No, it was better that he stay put. Soval needed him here.

â€œ...the names of those I feel may suit your parameters, Captain. I am sorry we could not be of any more assistanceâ€”â€œ

â€œThatâ€™s all right, Ambassador. I appreciate any help you and Jonathan can give us. I hope that one of your colleagues will be the one weâ€™re looking for.â€

â€œAs do I.â€ Soval nodded, indicating the meeting was over. He raised his hand again in the Vulcan salute. â€œLive long and prosper, Captain Sato. May your journey be successful.â€ As she and Trip returned the gesture, the corner of Sovalâ€™s mouth twitched imperceptibly. â€œAnd Captain, please attend to Lieutenant Commander Tuckerâ€™s welfare. His...misadventures has assumed biblical proportions at the Embassy and I wish to see him uninjured.â€

Trip glared at Jon, who only gave him a shrug. â€œI had no idea you cared so much, Ambassador,â€ he deadpanned. â€œAnd might I ask whoâ€™s been tellinâ€™ stories about me?â€

Hoshi decided to exercise command prerogative. â€œCome on, Lieutenant Commander. Weâ€™re running out of time.â€ She nodded at both Soval and Jon, turned on her heel and left the garden. Trip rolled his eyes at Jon and mouthed, â€œThis ainâ€™t over yet.â€ Then he followed his commanding officer.

â€œI sympathize with her situation,â€ Soval said. He glanced sideways at Jon with an inscrutable expression. â€œI am hopeful she will find the person she is searching for.â€

He was still staring after her long after she was gone. â€œYes. So am I.â€


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Dont own em, dont make money off em.

  
Author's notes: Disclaimer: Donâ€™t own â€˜em, donâ€™t make money off â€˜em.  
  
Notes: Technically, this is the third story in the â€œSwitcheroo Seriesâ€ (after â€œCaptain Satoâ€™s Enterpriseâ€ and â€œWhips, Chains and Plomeek Soupâ€), but this tells the very first mission of Captain Satoâ€™s Enterprise, before the events of the other two stories. The series presumes that Humans and Klingons havenâ€™t met yet at the time of the First Mission, so itâ€™s not like â€œBroken Bowâ€.  
  
The Vulcans are different from the canon universe. They have their own agenda.  
  
Will Jon Archer take Hoshi's offer:)  
  
Rating T  
  
Pairings: R/S, TnT   


* * *

****

Three

Hoshi spent most of that morning tracking down and talking with the four people on Soval and Jonathanâ€™s list. Trip wanted to join her, but he needed to report to Enterprise and familiarize himself with his new duties and crew. She reassured him sheâ€™d be all right on her own. Every hour, she checked in with Travis Mayweather, her new executive officer.

â€œItâ€™s all going according to schedule, Captain,â€ Travis told her. His voice held an infectious excitement that cheered her up considerably. â€œChief Engineer Phlox says that all the preliminary tests for the warp engines show green. The last of the crew should arrive here this evening.â€

â€œI take it thereâ€™s still some confusion with the rosters?â€  
Travisâ€™s sigh was audible. â€œWe had some mix-ups with some of _Columbia_ â€™s people being swapped with ours. Luckily, Captain Hayes and his second officerâ€™s helping us with that. Any luck with finding a comm officer?â€

â€œNot yet, but Iâ€™ve still got a prospective candidate or two left. Hopefully, weâ€™ll have someone before we launch.â€

Despite her words, she returned to San Francisco empty-handed. She sighed as she asked Tâ€™Saiya, the Vulcan Embassyâ€™s receptionist, if either Soval or Jonathan Archer was available. Tâ€™Saiya checked the schedule, then nodded. â€œDiplomat Archer should still be in his office. I believe Ambassador Soval is having dinner with the Colonial delegate from Alpha Centauri tonight, but he should return by twenty-one-hundred hours. Shall I announce your arrival, Captain Sato?â€

Hoshi shook her head. â€œNo, Iâ€™ll just have a word with Diplomat Archer. Thank you, Tâ€™Saiya.â€

Jonathanâ€™s office was in the western wing of the Embassy, along with most of the Terran members of the Starfleet Diplomatic Corps. He was reading reports at his desk when Hoshi arrived at his door. She observed him for a few moments. There was an intensity in his expression, a strict concentration at the matter of hand. His sharp green eyes were fixed onto his computer screen, his chin rested on his left hand, while he tapped a stylus with his right hand.

Like most diplomats, Jonathan had decorated his office with momentos of his travels. Hoshi saw a sculpture made of obsidian quarried from Vulcanâ€™s Fire Plains. A small decanter of Andorian ale sat next to a cluster of shot glasses. Oddly enough, a white water polo ball occupied a place of honor on his desk and a sweatshirt from Stanford University lay on a nearby chair.

â€œCaptain Sato!â€ His voice startled her. â€œSorry, I was just finishing a translation of Surakâ€™s First Treatise. Fascinating stuff. I hope you werenâ€™t waiting long.â€

She blushed, like a kid caught with her hand in the cookie jar. â€œNo, not at all.â€

â€œCome on in, make yourself comfortable. I saw you eyeing the Andorian ale; will you share a drink with me?â€

â€œJust a small one.â€ Hoshi couldnâ€™t help but feel amused as he ushered her into the chair (depositing the Stanford shirt in his gym bag on the floor) and made a show of making her comfortable. He poured a generous splash of the ale into two shot glasses, then offered her one. She raised her glass in a silent salute and drained it with one gulp.

â€œI take it the interviews didnâ€™t go well, then?â€

She shook her head. â€œI couldnâ€™t convince any of them to join. They didnâ€™t want anything to do with Starfleet.â€

â€œNo offense, but some of the Diplomatic Corps see you as â€˜shoot first, talk laterâ€™, while weâ€™re usually the other way around,â€ Jon admitted. â€œItâ€™s a case of occupational snobbery.â€

Her laugh was ironic. â€œWell, I can see that, but now it looks like Iâ€™ll be without a comm officer when we launch.â€  
â€œWish I could help more, Hoshi.â€

She smiled at his use of her first name. â€œI know and I do appreciate everything youâ€™ve done.â€ She looked at the smooth, transparent ice-blue crystal sphere on his desk. â€œIs that a _daâ€™lesha_?â€

He nodded. â€œIt was a gift from the Andorian ambassador. Here, let me show you what it does.â€ He picked it up, and the sphere began to chime a series of notes. It was not perfectly in sequence, or perfectly in tune, but it still made a pleasant sound. Jon handed it to Hoshi and the harmonics shifted to a higher register. 

â€œIt reflects your inner soul, or so the Andorians say. Itâ€™s impossible to get it perfectly tuned; thatâ€™s reserved for the Gods.â€ A smile lit up Jonathanâ€™s face. â€œThough that sounds pretty close for you.â€

She smiled and handed the sphere back to him. Jon went on to talk about some of the other items in his office. He knew the history of each one and was able to share some charming anecdotes of his visits to those planets. The more he talked, the more conviction and excitement crept into his voice. Hoshi saw what drove him to explore new languages and cultures. It was a genuine love of learning and a genuine appreciation for the similarities and differences in the universe.

â€œWhen was the last time you visited off-world?â€ she asked, curious.

â€œFour months ago, I went to Denobula. Charming people, though they can be quite stubborn if they think theyâ€™re right,â€ Jon replied with a laugh. â€œTheir ambassador had five wives and they were rather...friendly. Soval was with me, and I remember one of them said he was â€˜as depressing as a wet _ferra_ in a bog.â€™ Sovalâ€™s not that bad; heâ€™s just, well, complicated.â€

â€œHeâ€™s not your typical Vulcan, is he? I could tell just meeting him this morning.â€

Jon nodded. â€œNo, heâ€™s not. A lot of people think heâ€™s stubborn and uncompromising, but if heâ€™s one thing, heâ€™s fair. Heâ€™s rather close to his family, always dispensing advice to one of â€˜em or another.â€

â€œI can see that too.â€ She sighed. â€œIt takes a special kind of person to adapt and thrive in different environments. Soval here on Earth, you on all the worlds youâ€™ve traveled. Some people are meant to be among the   
stars, Jonathan.â€

He met her gaze, but she couldnâ€™t read his expression. â€œYou know I canâ€™t join your crew, Hoshi. Iâ€™ve already told you Iâ€™m committed here.â€

â€œYouâ€™ve told me that...in Sovalâ€™s presence.â€

â€œHe needs me here. Iâ€™ve been by his side for the past nine years. I canâ€™t throw that away.â€

She shook her head. â€œIâ€™m not asking you to throw away your friendship with Soval. He means something to you and Iâ€™m sure heâ€™d want to see you do what you do best. Thatâ€™s building bridges with new peoples and learning how to communicate with them. You canâ€™t do that planet-side, Jonathan. I need the best people possible, the ones who can adapt to unusual situations, the ones who can think on their feet...because out thereâ€”â€œshe gestured towards his open window, where the stars were shiningâ€”â€œout there, we donâ€™t know who weâ€™re going to meet.â€

Jonathanâ€™s eyes softened as he stared out the window. â€œThe offerâ€™s tempting, Hoshiâ€”â€œ

â€œBesides, how am I going to honor Sovalâ€™s request to keep Trip out of trouble? I barely kept him in one piece on the _Madagascar_!â€ Her grin turned impish. â€œAnd itâ€™d be nice if I could have someone to talk to, just so I donâ€™t get rusty on my languages.â€

â€œBut then Iâ€™d have to accept a commission. Starfleet wouldnâ€™t let a civilian on a ship that could see potential military action.â€ He chuckled in a self-depreciative tone. â€œIâ€™m a bit old to be an ensign.â€

â€œIâ€™m sure Admiral Forrest would take that into account. Your experience would jump you to at least a lieutenantâ€™s grade, if not higher.â€

â€œLieutenant Jonathan Archer. Dad would be laughing from his grave and saying, â€˜I told you soâ€™.â€ He chuckled and said, â€œThereâ€™s still a problem, if Iâ€™m going to do this.â€

She sighed. â€œWhatâ€™s that?â€

A soft whine under Jonathanâ€™s desk answered her. She blinked as aâ€”dog?â€”jumped up into his lap. It was a beagle, with large brown eyes and floppy ears. Jonathan scratched the beagle under the chin.

â€œWhoâ€™s going to take care of Porthos?â€

**********

Tâ€™Saiya walked up the hall leading to Diplomat Archerâ€™s office. She stopped short at the sight of Ambassador Soval, standing just within listening distance of the open door. The expression on Sovalâ€™s face was one of mixed regret and sadness. He looked at her and shook his head. Tâ€™Saiya nodded and with a bow, retreated back the way she came. 

Soval sighed as he remembered the words heâ€™d spoken to Tâ€™Les about Tâ€™Pol: _Her heart belongs to the stars. You must let her go._ He had told himself that he was only pointing out what was logical. Yet heâ€™d never expected to be faced with a similar situation, on the same day. Jonathan was not his son by blood, but Soval surprised himself with the feelings of protectivenessâ€”and panic, though heâ€™d never admit it to himself.

_Jonathanâ€™s heart belongs to the stars. You must let him go._ This time, it was Tâ€™Lesâ€™s voice who repeated the words in his mind. And to his eternal annoyance, Tuckerâ€™s voice added, _Time to take your own advice, old man._ Sovalâ€™s mouth quirked upward in a smile no one else would see. Who else better to take care of Tucker?

He shook his head and silently went into his office, across the hall from Jonathanâ€™s. Then he went through his meditation exercises. It was time to prepare himself for the inevitable, but Soval found himself with another illogical emotion: pride.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Dont own em, dont make money off em.

  
Author's notes: Disclaimer: Donâ€™t own â€˜em, donâ€™t make money off â€˜em.  
  
Notes: Technically, this is the third story in the â€œSwitcheroo Seriesâ€ (after â€œCaptain Satoâ€™s Enterpriseâ€ and â€œWhips, Chains and Plomeek Soupâ€), but this tells the very first mission of Captain Satoâ€™s Enterprise, before the events of the other two stories. The series presumes that Humans and Klingons havenâ€™t met yet at the time of the First Mission, so itâ€™s not like â€œBroken Bowâ€.  
  
The Vulcans are different from the canon universe. They have their own agenda.  
  
The Enterprise leaves Spacedock and heads to Vulcan.  
  
Rating T  
  
Pairings: R/S, TnT (in this chapter, a little Hayes/Sato)  


* * *

****

Four

The _Enterprise_ bridge was a hive of activity. Voices floated from multiple comm circuits as people checked, double-checked and triple-checked procedures. Commander Travis Mayweather sat in the center seat and listened to it all:

â€œWeapons systems check: hull polarization.â€   
â€œNormal.â€ 

â€œArmory Status?â€   
â€œCode Yellow.â€

â€œ...Iâ€™m still waiting on those last batches of gelpacks. We need everything accounted for...I donâ€™t want to hand over an unprepared Sickbay to Doctor Reed. Yes, this is Lieutenant Cutler again. Cargo Bay Two? Why didnâ€™t anyone tell me? Iâ€™m on my way down.â€

â€œSorry, but those UT modules are going to have to be installed in-transit. I think Lieutenant Archer has a few modifications he wants to do on his own...â€

â€œEnergy flow to the impulse engines are on stand-by. It appears to be working as the schematics showed. As soon as we clear the Sol system, there are a few upgrades I want to implement...â€

Travis chuckled at Chief Engineer Phloxâ€™s last remark. He could imagine the groans of his Engineering crew. Theyâ€™d spent the better part of a week going over every connection and circuit to the impulse engines. Phlox enjoyed â€œimplementingâ€ his new ideas; sometimes they worked, sometimes they didnâ€™t. It seemed the Denobulan channeled his enthusiasm into improvements even before the original system tested green. 

He glanced over his shoulder at Lieutenant Commander Trip Tucker. The new Armory Officer went down his list with efficiency, checking with his team in the Armory. Tucker caught Travisâ€™s scrutiny and gave the First Officer a quirky grin. Although heâ€™d only been on board for a day and a half, heâ€™d thrown himself into his new duties with almost reckless abandon.

â€œAll set, Lieutenant Commander?â€ Travis asked him.

â€œAll set, Commander Mayweather,â€ Trip answered and gave Travis a thumbs-up. Travis returned it just as the lift doors behind him hissed open. The entire Bridge crew paused and snapped to attention as Captain Sato walked out of the lift, followed by Lieutenant Archer. Travis swiveled around in his chair and stood up.

â€œCapâ€™n on the bridge,â€ announced Trip.

â€œAt ease, people,â€ Hoshi said. â€œLetâ€™s get this show on the road, shall we?â€

â€œYes, maâ€™am!â€ came the excited response from all sides. Jonathan and Trip exchanged huge grins; Travis had heard the two knew each other before this assignment and there was already a warm rapport between the two. Jonathan Archer was taller than Travis was and at least ten years older. He wondered how Hoshi had convinced him to join the crew at such short notice.

â€œEveryone, Iâ€™d like to introduce our new Communications Officer, Lieutenant Jonathan Archer.â€ Hoshi glanced sideways at Jon, who nodded in response. â€œLieutenant Archer, man your station, please.â€

â€œYes, Captain,â€ Jon said and strode across the bridge to the comm station. The crewman there slid out of the seat. He was about to leave when Jon motioned for him to stay. â€œI might need your assistance, Crewman. Please stay.â€

The crewman had a surprised expression, but he replied, â€œYes, sir.â€

Hoshi eased into the command chair as Travis assumed the science station on the upper deck. She glanced at the chronometer; it showed 0:10. Ten minutes until launch.

â€œAll departments, final check,â€ she said. â€œSciences?â€

â€œOn station,â€ Travis answered.

â€œArmory?â€

â€œAll ready here.â€ That came from Trip.

â€œEngineering?â€

â€œReady, Captain,â€ replied Chief Engineer Phlox through the comm.

â€œHelm/Navigation?â€

Ensign Dougherty, the Beta shift helmsman, nodded in response. â€œReady, maâ€™am.â€

â€œCommunications?â€

â€œAll ready,â€ Jon replied.

â€œMedical?â€

The voice of Lieutenant Elizabeth Cutler echoed on the speaker. â€œWeâ€™re ready as weâ€™ll be, Captain.â€

Hoshi went down the rest of the list and every station reported their status. At the end, she nodded at Jon to open the channel to Spacedock. â€œSpacedock, this is _Enterprise_. Shipâ€™s status ready.â€

The tinny voice answered, â€œ _Enterprise_ , Spacedock acknowledges. Status green for launch, repeat status green. Allâ€™s a go.â€

Hoshi took a deep breath and exchanged looks with all of her bridge crew. She looked at Travis, who smiled in reassurance. There was a look of excitement in her eyes that belied the confidence in her face, mixed with eagerness and fear. He knew he had the same expression on his own face.

â€œMay the wind be at our backs, ladies and gentlemen,â€ Hoshi said. She nodded once, then said, â€œController, permission to leave Spacedock.â€

â€œPermission granted, _Enterprise_. Good luck, Captain Sato.â€

â€œThank you, Spacedock Control. _Enterprise_ , out.â€ Hoshi nodded at the helmsman. â€œTake us out, Ensign Dougherty.â€

Dougherty grinned and answered, â€œYes, maâ€™am.â€

**********

Cheers and applause thundered over Spacedock as _Enterprise_ sailed clear. Construction workers in EVA suits waved as the starship went by them. In the observation room, Admiral Max Forrest clapped his hands in grateful relief. Hoshi Sato had achieved the impossible and had convinced Jonathan Archer to sign on as her communications officer. He glanced at Ambassador Soval. The Vulcanâ€™s face was as impassive as ever.

Forrest wondered how Soval was feeling after losing such a talented diplomat to Starfleet. Soval had insisted on attending the launch ceremony; in fact, he had brought Vulcanâ€™s respects and congratulations. Forrest suspected that he was proud of Archerâ€™s appointment, but of course, Soval would never admit it aloud. 

The admiral drew his attention to the man who stood alone at the viewport with his hand on the cold duraglass. Captain Matthew Hayes gazed out as the _Enterprise_ pulled away from Spacedock and Earth. Forrest sighed inwardly. Hayes was a good man and a good commanding officer, but he had one weakness and that was Hoshi Sato. Forrest was glad the two were on different ships, for Hayes had to learn to let her go.

_If anything ever happens to her, it would tear him apart_ , Forrest thought, not unkindly. _And if Hoshi ever found anyone else to love, he would be devastated. Good that sheâ€™s apart from him for a while. They need that separation. If itâ€™s meant to be, itâ€™ll happen. If not, better he finds out now than later._

Forrest thought he heard Hayes whisper, â€œFair journey, Hoshi.â€

**********

_Enterprise_ headed towards Vulcan at a steady Warp 2. Hoshi called a meeting of all available senior staff in her Ready Room. She greeted each person as they entered the Ready Room: Travis, Trip, Jon and Phlox. Lieutenant Liz Cutler filled in for Doctor Malcolm Reed and Ensign Dâ€™Agostino for Ensign Tâ€™Pol, since both Reed and Tâ€™Pol were still on Vulcan.

â€œOur original mission was to join both _Columbia_ and the Vulcan High Commandâ€™s ships for joint training maneuvers in the Epsilon Eridani system. With the mix-up in crew rosters, it means that _Columbia_ will be significantly delayed because Captain Hayes needs to divert to Altair to pick up his remaining crew. Our new orders are to escort a Vulcan archaeological team to the Beta Polaris system. Doctor Tâ€™Marui will be heading that mission, but she has requested Commander Mayweatherâ€™s assistance.â€

Travis glanced at her in surprise. â€œDoctor Tâ€™Marui is one of their leading archaeologists, Captain. Iâ€™m a little surprised she would ask for our help.â€

â€œI donâ€™t know all the details, but apparently Beta Polaris might be the site of one of their earliest colonies. The Vulcan Science Academy recently received permission to excavate several sites there.â€ Hoshi grinned at Jon. â€œIf their estimates are correct, we might be dealing with a language thatâ€™s even older than Old High Vulcan.â€

Phloxâ€™s smile was wide, even for a Denobulan. â€œJust say the word, Captain, and Enterprise will take you wherever you need to go.â€

â€œThank you, Commander Phlox.â€ She nodded at Trip. â€œSecurityâ€™s a priority, since Beta Polaris is close to our current border. We donâ€™t know what lies beyond that system..yet. The Security Ministry wants to   
coordinate with you, Lieutenant Commander Tucker.â€

â€œSure. Just one thing, Capâ€™n. Why are the Vulcans so eager to cooperate with us?â€ Tripâ€™s voice held only curiosity, no anger. â€œI donâ€™t ever recall â€˜em wantinâ€™ Starfleet so close to one of their projects.â€

â€œLetâ€™s just say they want to show a spirit of cooperation,â€ Hoshi replied. â€œIâ€™m willing to give them the benefit of the doubt, Trip.â€ A sharp whine interrupted her and she pressed the communications button. â€œSato.â€

â€œIncoming message for you, Captain,â€ replied Ensign Murdo, Jonâ€™s second-in-command. â€œItâ€™s from Shiâ€™Kahr, Vulcan. Priority One from Doctor Tâ€™Les.â€

Travis exchanged frowns with Trip. Doctor Tâ€™Les was the head of the Science Academy, so the message was probably about their upcoming mission. _Are they gonna change our mission parameters again,_ Travis wondered. _This is getting old._

â€œIâ€™ll take it in here, Ensign Murdo.â€ Hoshi glanced around the table one last time. â€œWeâ€™re due to arrive at Vulcan in two days and I want us to be prepared for anything. Coordinate shifts within your departments and if thereâ€™s any change in our mission, Iâ€™ll let you all know. Dismissed. Commander Mayweather, please stay.â€

The Ready Room was quickly empty as the others hurried to their stations. Travis glanced at Hoshi as she accepted the call. The face of Doctor Tâ€™Les appeared on the screen. She gazed at Hoshi, then at Travis.

â€œCaptain Sato and Commander Mayweather, I presume?â€ Tâ€™Les asked without any introduction.

Hoshi bowed her head. â€œYes, Doctor Tâ€™Les. How may we help you?â€

Tâ€™Lesâ€™s face showed no emotion, but her eyes scrutinized Hoshi carefully. â€œThere have been some...developments in our situation,â€ she said. â€œWill it be possible for you to come any sooner than two days?â€

Travis frowned. â€œIf we increase speed to warp four point five, we can reach Vulcan in about a day, but we havenâ€™t been that fast before, even in the simulations.â€

â€œWell, thereâ€™s a first time for everything, Commander,â€ Hoshi replied. She turned back to the screen and said, â€œWeâ€™ll do our best to get there as soon as possible. May I ask what the problem is?â€

Tâ€™Les shook her head and the cold look in her eyes deepened. Hoshi had the impression that T'Les's anger wasn't directed at her, but at someone else. Then Hoshi remembered: T'Les was the mother of her new helmswoman, Ensign T'Pol. Had something happened to her daughter?

â€œIt is rather complicated to explain, Captain. I would rather meet you in person and discuss it then.â€

â€œUnderstood. Weâ€™ll talk when we arrive.â€

â€œLive long and prosper, Captain. Commander.â€ And with that, Tâ€™Lesâ€™s image vanished.

Hoshi and Travis gazed at each other. â€œThe plot thickens,â€ Travis mused.

â€œI only hope we find out whatâ€™s going on,â€ Hoshi murmured, â€œthat has Tâ€™Les so worried.â€


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Dont own em, dont make money off em.

  
Author's notes: Disclaimer: Donâ€™t own â€˜em, donâ€™t make money off â€˜em.  
  
Notes: Technically, this is the third story in the â€œSwitcheroo Seriesâ€ (after â€œCaptain Satoâ€™s Enterpriseâ€ and â€œWhips, Chains and Plomeek Soupâ€), but this tells the very first mission of Captain Satoâ€™s Enterprise, before the events of the other two stories. The series presumes that Humans and Klingons havenâ€™t met yet at the time of the First Mission, so itâ€™s not like â€œBroken Bowâ€.  
  
The Vulcans are different from the canon universe. They have their own agenda.  


* * *

****

Five

Doctor Malcolm Reed sighed as he checked on his last patient. Svoren was over two-hundred and thirty years old, but the stubborn Vulcan was determined to last another two-hundred and thirty. Unfortunately, the manâ€™s internal systems were shutting down. He would be lucky to see another night, much less another year. Malcolm had become rather fond of the gruff, no-nonsense Vulcan in the month heâ€™d been in Malcolmâ€™s care.

â€œTell me, Doctor, do you have a mate?â€

â€œWhat?â€ he glanced up from writing Svorenâ€™s vital signs on his PADD. â€œExcuse me?â€

Svorenâ€™s amber-gold eyes twinkled under the medical bayâ€™s lights. The wrinkles on his face deepened in silent humor, but the gruff tone belied his attempts to hide his mirth. â€œDo not be impertinent with me, young man. You heard what I asked you. I expect an answer.â€

Malcolm shrugged as he entered the data into the Medical Academyâ€™s main computer. He wasn't going to be baited by the old man. â€œNo, sir, I donâ€™t have a mate. Humans donâ€™t bond in childhood like Vulcans do.â€

â€œI can imagine the perfect mate for you: stubborn, exacting, dedicated and efficient.â€

He chuckled and checked the fluid levels in the IV bag. So, the old man was wheedling him again. â€œI assume your mate was the same kind, eh?â€

Svorenâ€™s smile lit up his face. Advanced age had eroded his control over his emotions. He chattered with the ease of a man long comfortable around strangers. â€œTake my advice, Doctor: females, whether they are Vulcan or Human, believe they have the upper hand. Males allow it for the sake of their sanity.â€

A corner of Malcolm's mouth turned up in a smirk. â€œI doubt Tâ€™Para would have agreed with your saying that.â€

â€œTâ€™Para would have been the first to agree with me.â€

â€œNo wonder she left you. Twice.â€

â€œBut she came back to me.â€ Svorenâ€™s voice was suddenly soft. â€œShe did come back to me. If it is meant to be, Doctor, they will come back.â€

Malcolm glanced sharply at the readings on the panel above the bed. The indicators were definitely lower than they had been that morning. _Not long now,_ he thought sadly. _Svorenâ€™s slipping further and further away. At the very least, I can make him comfortable._ Svoren had fallen into one of his dozes; Malcolm drew the covers more securely around the Vulcan and left him alone.

He headed for the ward on the first floor. It had been a busy day. Not only was he in charge of Svorenâ€™s case, but there were five more patients under his watch. Tâ€™Rien was recovering from a several broken ribs when an anti-grav carâ€™s generator failed and had caught her underneath it. Selnek, a lad of barely ten, had passed his kahs-wan, the Rite of Passage...just barely. Srelak had suffered burns when an automatic sprayer in one of the greenhouses went off and caught him in the face. And the twins, Tâ€™Pru and Tâ€™Praya...

He slipped quietly into the childrenâ€™s room and was glad to see both girls were asleep. As usual, they were holding hands across their beds. Malcolm had insisted that they not be separated; it was logical for the girls to aid each other in their healing trances. Their extraordinary abilities in that area would cut down their time spent at the Medical Academy. It only worked, though, when they girls were in close proximity to each other. Even the most stubborn Vulcan doctors could see the logic in his argument.

â€œYou will miss them when you leave.â€

The quiet voice at the doorway startled him. He saw Doctor Tâ€™Vau standing there; the head of the Medical Academy watched him with a look of sympathy. He nodded, for it was impossible to lie to a Healer with her level of ESP. â€œYes, I will, but I know they are in good hands. They will heal and live long lives.â€

Tâ€™Vau raised her eyebrows. â€œIs this a professional opinion or is this a...feeling?â€

It was Malcolmâ€™s turn to raise his eyebrows. She was the only one who asked him that question; others discounted â€œfeelingsâ€ as illogical, gut feeling or otherwise. â€œA little of both, I suppose.â€

â€œAh.â€ Tâ€™Vau nodded in satisfaction. â€œI bring you a message from Ambassador Soval. The _Enterprise_ will be in orbit in eight point two hours. I understand you are already prepared for the transfer.â€

â€œI have briefed Doctor Stronek about my current patients and their care.â€ A worried frown creased his forehead. â€œTheyâ€™re early. Is there a problem?â€

â€œA change of orders from Starfleet. It is all explained here,â€ she replied, handing him a PADD. â€œIt is imperative that you familiarize yourself with the details as quickly as possible.â€

â€œIâ€™ll do that. Thank you, Tâ€™Vau.â€

She nodded, then she took a step back and gave him the Vulcan salute. â€œLive long and prosper, Malcolm Reed. May your journey be eventful.â€

He returned the salute. â€œLikewise, Tâ€™Vau. Thank you for everything.â€

A slight smile crossed her lips, then she left him. Malcolm read the message from Soval, his face growing more impassive as he scrolled down the page. He felt a definite sense of unease about _Enterprise_ â€™s first mission, but if Tâ€™Vau had asked him why, he couldnâ€™t give her an answer.

Heâ€™d learned to trust his intuition. It had saved his life and the lives of his patients.

He stuffed the PADD in the pocket of his lab coat, then looked over at the sleeping girls. His eyes softened as he went over to them and brushed a lock of hair off Tâ€™Pruâ€™s face, and then off Tâ€™Prayaâ€™s. Yes, they would survive and thrive, but it was a pity he wouldnâ€™t see them again.

â€œLive long and prosper, little ones,â€ he whispered. â€œTake care of each other.â€ Then he turned and walked away from the childrenâ€™s ward.

**********

Captain Hoshi Sato materialized in the transporter alcove of the Vulcan Science Academy. She took a deep breath and resisted the urge to make sure sheâ€™d arrived in one piece. The transporter was recently rated for â€œbio-transportâ€, but she was still leery of using it on a regular basis. Most people still depended on shuttles and she was one of them. Unfortunately, they were pressed for time, so she had to use the transporter. 

â€œThat was interesting,â€ Travis commented from the next pad. He looked at his hands as if reassuring himself they were still attached to his body. â€œWasnâ€™t too bad.â€

â€œSpeak for yourself,â€ Hoshi muttered. Yes, she was definitely going to use the shuttlepod next time. Travis gave her a look of complete sympathy, then shrugged. She brought herself up to her full height as the woman standing next to the transporter operator walked forward to greet them.

â€œI am Doctor Tâ€™Marui. Welcome to Shiâ€™Kahr, Captain Sato.â€   
The Vulcan woman was shorter than Hoshi was, with her short hair barely reaching her shoulders. Tâ€™Maruiâ€™s face was impassive, but Hoshi saw a distinct twinkle in her eye. She raised her hand in the Vulcan salute, which she and Travis returned.

â€œThank you. This is my first officer and my science officer, Commander Mayweather.â€ Hoshi gestured towards Travis, who nodded in response.

â€œCommander. I am honored to meet you. I understand exo-archaeology is not one of your specialties, but I heard about your expedition to Sunniv Four. It would be helpful to hear your insights on that project.â€

Travis blushed as Hoshi glanced at him. â€œA little...side project a few years ago when I was with Captain Hayes on the _Montana_. Iâ€™ll explain later.â€

A slight smile played on Tâ€™Maruiâ€™s lips. â€œCaptain, my team and our equipment are ready for our journey. It is agreeable to us if we expedite the transfer process as quickly as possible.â€

â€œOf course. Commander Mayweather will assist you.â€ Vulcans usually controlled their emotions, but the scientist broadcasted her feelings like a subspace transmitter on maximum. She obviously admired Travis and was eager to get started on her expedition. Hoshi resisted a grin as Tâ€™Marui led Travis to one side of the alcove, already informing him on the various equipment theyâ€™d need.

The doors swooshed open to reveal Doctor Tâ€™Les. The Head of the Science Academy spared Tâ€™Marui a glance and Hoshi felt the temperature in the room sink ten degrees. That brief glare told Hoshi that Tâ€™Les was glad to see her colleague go. _Professional rivalry? Or is there something else between those two?_ Hoshi remembered Jon Archerâ€™s words: â€œJust because Vulcans base their actions on logic doesnâ€™t mean theyâ€™ve cut off all emotions, Hoshi. Theyâ€™re just better at hiding them.â€

â€œCaptain Sato, may I speak with you for a moment?â€ Tâ€™Lesâ€™s tone was soft, but there was an unmistakable air of command within it.

_Anger is illogical. Jealousy is illogical. Yeah, right._ Hoshi nodded and answered, â€œOf course.â€

The two women left the transporter alcove. Tâ€™Les stepped onto a skybridge that spanned the length of the Science Academy. Large windows opened up onto a vista that took Hoshiâ€™s breath away. Shiâ€™Kahrâ€™s buildings lay in a grid pattern, much like the academic campus, but each one was a unique style. The desert surrounded the city in all directions, stretching as far as the eye could see.

â€œBeautiful,â€ Hoshi breathed. â€œReminds me of the Mojave Desert.â€

â€œHave you been to Vulcan before?â€ Tâ€™Les asked politely.

Hoshi nodded. â€œYes, for three months. I was with a group of linguistic students from the University of Brazil, but we were in Suraâ€™Kahr. Iâ€™ve never been here in Shiâ€™Kahr.â€

â€œWith Doctor Elizando?â€

She glanced at Tâ€™Les, who was scrutinizing her carefully. Hoshi felt like a bug under an electron microscope. â€œYouâ€™ve been reading my record, obviously.â€

â€œIt is logical for me to find out as much as I can about my daughterâ€™s new commanding officer,â€ Tâ€™Les countered. â€œTâ€™Pol has never set foot off Vulcan before this. I am merely concerned for her welfare.â€

â€œI understand, Doctor. I will be responsible for her well-being, as well as for the rest of the crew.â€

Tâ€™Lesâ€™s mouth twitched as if she found humor in Hoshiâ€™s promise. â€œI am gratified to hear that, Captain. Both Admiral Forrest and Ambassador Soval vouch for your abilities. They do not give their recommendations lightly.â€

Hoshi glanced at her. Unlike T'Marui, T'Les was more difficult to read. It was as if the Vulcan had lowered a blast shield in front of her. â€œI am honored by their endorsement, but I give you my personal word that I will help Tâ€™Pol adjust to life on the _Enterprise_.â€

Tâ€™Les nodded, but she still didnâ€™t look convinced. Hoshi understood Tâ€™Lesâ€™s reluctance; after all, Soval had warned her that Tâ€™Pol had volunteered for this assignment against her motherâ€™s advice. But this sense of expectation unnerved Hoshi...it was as if Tâ€™Les was expecting her to fail in her mission.

_Or is it just because Tâ€™Pol will be the only Vulcan serving on board Enterprise right now? I think itâ€™ll just take time for her to get used to the idea of Tâ€™Pol being off-planet._ Hoshi fought a smile. _All mothers fear for their children. Sheâ€™s actually doing better than my mother did when_ I _left for Starfleet._

"Doctor T'Marui is not your typical...scientist. I have advised T'Pol to avoid prolonged contact with her. My daughter's curiosity extends to more than just traveling the stars; she tends to gravitate towards...trouble." T'Les sighed, as if this confession amounted to a state secret. "It is not that I do not trust your stewardship, Captain. I worry about T'Pol's safety in such company."

Hoshi glanced at T'Les. If T'Marui had less fine control over her emotions than more typical Vulcans, then Hoshi could see why T'Les would be concerned. "You're worried that T'Pol might be...contaminated?"

T'Les visibly flinched at Hoshi's choice of words. "'Contaminated' might be too strong a word, Captain. 'Influenced' may be a more suitable substitute."

"Mmmm..." Hoshi murmured as she thought about the situation. "I'll ask Commander Mayweather and Lieutenant Commander Tucker to keep an eye on Doctor T'Marui for the duration of the trip, and I will personally watch T'Pol as much as my duties allow. Will that suffice, Doctor T'Les?"

"It must suffice for now." T'Les still didn't look happy, but then again, Hoshi wondered if anything about this would make her happy, short of T'Pol staying on Vulcan.

Two figures waited for them at the end of the skybridge. Both wore Starfleet uniforms, a dark-haired man in the blue of sciences, and a shorter Vulcan woman in the gold of operations. The womanâ€™s long, blonde-brown hair was tightly coiled about her head, with the remainder of her hair spilling out from the center of the crown and down her back like a waterfall. Even from this distance, Hoshi could see the family resemblance to Tâ€™Les. This must be Ensign Tâ€™Pol, her new helmswoman. And the man...

He paused in his conversation and looked up at Hoshi. High cheekbones, a neatly trimmed goatee, thin lips upturned in a half-smile. His eyes were a shade between blue and gray, bright with intelligence. Those eyes seemed to sparkle in the Vulcan sunlight, but formality crept into them and dimmed that sparkle. Hoshi felt a pang of disappointment at that formality, but she didnâ€™t know why she felt that.

â€œMy daughter, Ensign Tâ€™Pol,â€ Tâ€™Les introduced. Tâ€™Pol bowed her head in respectful acknowledgment. "Captain Hoshi Sato, your new commanding officer."

"Ensign, I am honored to meet you," Hoshi said softly.  
"The honor is mine." T'Pol looked at her. She was slightly taller than T'Les, with amber-gold eyes and a pale complexion. Hoshi's ear detected a slight accent that her mother's voice lacked. _Not originally from Shi'Kahr, more southern, Shi'Khurin or thereabouts._

T'Les nodded at the man. â€œDoctor Malcolm Reed, previously of the Vulcan Medical Academy.â€

â€œCaptain,â€ Reed said. â€œA pleasure to meet you, finally.â€

A slight smile tugged at her lips. _British_ , she thought. She inclined her head as she tried to pinpoint Reedâ€™s origin. _Midlands, somewhere. Nottinghamshire? No, not quite...Leceistershire, maybe?_ At the doctorâ€™s questioning look, she asked aloud. â€œAre you from Leceister, Doctor Reed?â€

He raised his eyebrows. â€œMy family is originally from Leceister, Captain. You could tell that from my accent, Iâ€™m sure.â€

â€œLinguistics is a hobby of mine,â€ she said with a grin. She could have easily known that from his service record, but she noticed that Reed hadnâ€™t said that. â€œI apologize for pulling you both from your previous duties on such short noticeâ€”â€œ

The whine of her communicator interrupted her. â€œExcuse me.â€ She flipped it open, without missing a beat, she said, â€œSato here.â€

Lieutenant Jon Archerâ€™s voice came over the line, causing both Tâ€™Les and Tâ€™Pol to exchange glances. â€œCaptain, sorry to interrupt, but we have a priority call for you. Itâ€™s from Captain Hayes on the _Columbia_.â€

She stifled a wave of irritation and thought, _Matt has the greatest sense of timing. What the hell does he want?_ Hoshi was surprised at her own reaction, but shoved the feeling aside. â€œHold on for a moment, Lieutenant Archer.â€

â€œWeâ€™ll be waiting for you here, Captain,â€ Reed told her.

She nodded at the reassurance of his voice, then quickly walked a good distance away on the catwalk. _Youâ€™ve only met the man, Hoshi, she thought. Get a grip on yourself._ â€œAll right, put him through, Jon.â€

â€œHoshi?â€ came Matt Hayesâ€™s voice. â€œGot a change of orders. Weâ€™re heading to Andoria. Seems like the Powers that Be have scrubbed any chance of _Enterprise_ and _Columbia_ doing any joint missions anytime soon.â€

â€œDamn,â€ Hoshi replied, putting just enough emphasis on the word. â€œWonder whatâ€™s going on.â€

â€œI dunno. Not exactly what I was expecting for a first mission. Instead of exploring the universe, weâ€™re doing courier service for an Andorian delegation.â€

She decided to change the subject. â€œDid you pick up your remaining crew?â€

Hayes sounded irritated. â€œYeah, and my first officerâ€™s somethinâ€™ else. Heâ€™s a nice guy, just...rather bland. Like my chefâ€™s oatmeal. Commander Daniels might as well be a Vulcan, for all the emotion he shows.â€

She stifled her laughter. â€œNot so loud, Matt. Iâ€™m on Vulcan and theyâ€™ve got pretty good hearing.â€

â€œOh, sorry.â€ He didnâ€™t sound sorry, though. â€œAnyway, keep an eye out for weird things going on. Iâ€™ve got the feeling thereâ€™s something somebodyâ€™s not telling us.â€

â€œIâ€™ll do that, Matt. Right now Iâ€™ve got to brief Tâ€™Pol and Malcolm on their new duties.â€

â€œWhoâ€™s Malcolm?â€

Hoshi sighed inwardly at the sharpness of Mattâ€™s voice. _Iâ€™m already referring to my Chief Medical Officer by name. Not good._ â€œDoctor Malcolm Reed, my new CMO. Heâ€™s just coming in from the Vulcan Medical Academy. I've got my new helmswoman too, her name is T'Pol. Anyway, you take care, Matt. Iâ€™ll talk to you soon.â€

â€œDonâ€™t get into too much trouble. Hayes, out.â€

She snapped her communicator shut. _Mattâ€™s got a point. What_ is _going on?_ Columbia _â€™s ferrying Andorians and_ Enterprise _is bussing a group of Vulcans to a dig site. Iâ€™m sure this isnâ€™t exactly what Max Forrest had in mind when he pushed for the Warp Five program._

Hoshi shook her head. She had her orders and she was going to follow them to the letter, but it wouldnâ€™t hurt to keep an eye out, just in case. Hoshi glanced over to see Tâ€™Pol. The Vulcan raised her eyebrows as if saying, _I would like to speak with you, Captain, in private._ Hoshi nodded in wordless affirmation, then Tâ€™Pol turned her attention back to her mother.

â€œNot that weird things are already going on,â€ Hoshi muttered to herself as she made her way back to Reed and the Vulcans. The doctor gave her a look of sympathy and inexplicably, she felt a little better.

_I think itâ€™d be a good idea to keep him and Matt apart for as long as possible. Iâ€™ve got the bad feeling that when they do meet, an exploding supernova will seem tame._


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Dont own em, dont make money off em.

  
Author's notes: Disclaimer: Donâ€™t own â€˜em, donâ€™t make money off â€˜em.  
  
Notes: Technically, this is the third story in the â€œSwitcheroo Seriesâ€ (after â€œCaptain Satoâ€™s Enterpriseâ€ and â€œWhips, Chains and Plomeek Soupâ€), but this tells the very first mission of Captain Satoâ€™s Enterprise, before the events of the other two stories. The series presumes that Humans and Klingons havenâ€™t met yet at the time of the First Mission, so itâ€™s not like â€œBroken Bowâ€.  
  
The Vulcans are different from the canon universe. They have their own agenda.  
  
Pairings: TnT  


* * *

****

Six

Ensign Tâ€™Pol wrinkled her nose at the odd smell that permeated the halls. Granted, the starship was on its maiden voyage, but that could not explain it. Lieutenant Commander Tucker, the new Armory Officer, had joked about the â€œnew starship smellâ€ and had completely confused her with the reference.

â€œIs that smell still botherinâ€™ ya?â€

She glanced at him. Her first impression of him was competent, affable...but loud. Extremely loud. Tucker was the exact opposite of Doctor Reed and a good friend of Lieutenant Jonathan Archer, who had been Sovalâ€™s assistant. Archer was as calm and cordial as she remembered, but Tucker...he was â€œtroubleâ€. Yes, that was Sovalâ€™s exact word. Although she was close to Soval, it seemed he had always gone out of his way to make sure she and Tucker had never met before this.

Soval must have seen something, but Tâ€™Pol couldnâ€™t figure out what it was. She realized he was still waiting for her reply. â€œUnfortunately, yes. I have never encountered such a stench before.â€

Tucker frowned and sniffed the air. â€œSmells okay to me, but you Vulcans have a more acute sense of smell. Maybe you oughta talk to Doctor Reed about a nasal inhibitor, if it continues to be a problem.â€

â€œPerhaps I shall.â€ Tâ€™Pol said politely. She adjusted the strap of the personal case over her shoulder and glanced at the numbers on the cabin doors. They stopped at the correct one. â€œThis is mine.â€

â€œHome sweet home,â€ he said as he tapped in his security code. â€œYouâ€™ll have to reprogram it with your own locking code before you leave again, or Iâ€™ll have to come back and reset it.â€ Tucker glanced at her impassive expression. â€œI know _you_ already know that, but I still gotta say it. Itâ€™s written in my contract.â€

â€œI understand, Lieutenant Commander. Thank you.â€

â€œCall me if you need anything, all right?â€

â€œI shall do so, Lieutenant Commander.â€

He grinned and Tâ€™Pol thought, It transforms his entire face. It must be a trick of the overhead lighting. â€œIâ€™m off-duty and so are you, so call me Trip. â€˜Lieutenant Commanderâ€™ isnâ€™t my first name.â€

â€œAnd neither is â€˜Tripâ€™. I had thought your first name was â€˜Charlesâ€™.â€ Her brows knitted in confusion again. He is more exasperating than Jonathan ever was. _How can he and Soval be good friends with this man?_

He rolled his eyes and sighed. â€œIt is. Iâ€™m â€˜Charles Tucker the Thirdâ€™, meaning my father and grandfather were both named Charles. â€˜Tripâ€™ is short for â€˜Tripleâ€™, since Iâ€™m the third.â€

â€œAh.â€ She nodded in understanding. â€œYou carry the family name. So if you have a sonâ€”â€œ

â€œHeâ€™ll probably be Charles Tucker the Fourth.â€

â€œQuadruple?â€

â€œYeah, but Iâ€™d hate to stick my son with the nickname â€˜Quadâ€™.â€

She raised an eyebrow; he was more sensitive than he seemed. That nickname, for a young boy, would be quite...awkward. Though how he had survived with the nickname â€œTripâ€ was beyond her. â€œYes, that would be...unusual, though it is admirable that you would carry on the family name.â€

He shrugged. â€œSome Human families are just as bound by tradition as Vulcan families. Soval told me that you two are related in some way...that you two are cousins or something like that.â€

â€œYes, â€˜something like thatâ€™. Vulcan families can be rather complicated to track; we consider adopted clan members as blood kin and marriages are arranged when we are children.â€ An unpleasant memory flashed through her mind; she pushed it away.

â€œOne of Jonâ€™s colleagues at the Embassy went back home to marry a girl heâ€™d only seen once,â€ Trip mused. â€œThey seemed to get along well, though. â€˜She was the logical choiceâ€™, heâ€™d said. I guess sometimes it works, sometimes it doesnâ€™t, just like anythinâ€™ else.â€

Again, his understanding surprised her. _His friendship with Jonathan must have taught him many things,_ she thought. _Obviously, there is more beneath the surface than what is visible._ Tâ€™Polâ€™s curiosity had brought her valuable insights more than once. This seemed to be another opportunity to learn more about Humans. After all, Tucker was the shipâ€™s Armory Officer, and a fellow Bridge officer, so it would be beneficial to understand ways to defend the ship and crew.

â€œYes,â€ she agreed again. Suddenly, she realized they had been talking in the hallway for quite some time and the door to her cabin was still open. â€œI would enjoy conversing with you more in the future...Trip.â€

â€œMe too. Youâ€™d better get some rest before your shift, and Iâ€™ve got a lunch appointment with Security Officer Sysek about security protocols for the mission. Iâ€™ll talk to ya later.â€

â€œUntil later.â€ She stepped into her cabin and the doors slid shut behind her. â€œLights.â€

Her cabin was standard Starfleet; she put away her personal belongings with swift efficiency. Then she noticed several messages on her computer. One was from Captain Sato, saying that Sato would be free to meet with her after Alpha shift ended. The second was from Doctor Reed, requesting a physical for baseline readings and a DNA sample. It reminded her of Lieutenant Commander Tuckerâ€™s...Tripâ€™s...suggestion about the nasal inhibitor.  
The third message was from Soval, the fourth from Tâ€™Les, and the fifth from Tâ€™Marui. Tâ€™Pol frowned at the last one, but she accessed it anyway. The scientistâ€™s face glowed with excitement.

â€œTâ€™Pol,â€ she said in Vulcan. â€œI would like your opinion of this latest planetary scan of Beta Polaris. The pattern of settlement resembles those of other Vulcanoid colonies, but there is an anomaly that I cannot seem to define. Commander Mayweather is also, in his words, â€˜stumpedâ€™. Perhaps a fresh perspective is what is needed in this case. Please peruse the information and return my call at your earliest convenience. Thank you.â€

Tâ€™Maruiâ€™s image vanished, to be replaced by a topographical and a surface scan of Beta Polaris. The data appeared in columns under the graphic. Tâ€™Pol glanced through the information and examined the scan with a critical eye. Her mouth quirked upwards in amusement.

â€œFascinating,â€ she murmured.

**********

â€œIâ€™ve never seen this dialect before,â€ Jon Archer said. He traced the stylized curves on the PADDâ€™s screen with one finger. â€œI can already see some similarities to Old High Vulcan, but itâ€™s as if itâ€™s...evolved in a different direction. Kind of like how French, Spanish, and Italian are all based on Latin, but are still separate languages.â€ 

â€œYes,â€ agreed Tâ€™Ilya. The linguist of the Vulcan expedition tapped a control with a slender finger, then handed her PADD to Hoshi. â€œUnfortunately, it has deviated enough that it is a challenge to translate. These characters...and these...have no correspondence in Modern Vulcan.â€

Hoshi nodded. â€œI suppose there are more samples of this script?â€

â€œThere are some in the initial survey reports, but not enough to run a comparison. It is our hope that we will find more samples when we arrive at Beta Polaris. I have forwarded my teamâ€™s analyses to your computer, Lieutenant Archer.â€

â€œThank you, Doctor Tâ€™Ilya. Youâ€™ve been quite accommodating.â€

The Vulcan linguist nodded, then took her leave. As the door closed behind her, Jon mused, â€œThe Vulcans have been pretty open about sharing their information. Itâ€™s odd, but itâ€™s a pleasant change to be able to work together with them, as opposed to arguing about protocol.â€

â€œI noticed that.â€ Hoshi leaned back in her chair. â€œDoctor Tâ€™Marui has told her people to consider our people an extension of her team. It makes transitions easier.â€

â€œShe isnâ€™t your typical Vulcan. I can see why Doctor Tâ€™Les was concerned,â€ Jon said. â€œIf her daughter spent too much time around Tâ€™Marui, it could compromise Tâ€™Polâ€™s emotional control. Not exactly what a traditional Vulcan mother wants to see happen to her daughter.â€

Hoshi nodded. â€œI promised Tâ€™Les that Iâ€™d watch over Tâ€™Pol, and that Iâ€™d have you and Trip help.â€

â€œTalk to Doctor Reed about it too. He knows Tâ€™Polâ€™s family and maybe he can give you some other insights.â€ Jon stretched and got up from his seat. â€œWhat?â€

Hoshi frowned. â€œWhat?â€

â€œYou had a funny look on your face when I mentioned Reed. Are you all right?â€

â€œIâ€™m all right,â€ she said. â€œHeâ€™s moved into Sickbay and heâ€™s already making it his little fiefdom.â€ Her remark made Jon chuckle. â€œSeriously, though, heâ€™s a competent doctor. I think itâ€™s a big plus to have a medical officer whoâ€™s familiar with Vulcan physiology.â€

â€œI bet Captain Hayes is envious. You snapped up some of his best people under his nose.â€

She shrugged. â€œMattâ€”Captain Hayesâ€”has had to make some readjustments. His chef is from Altair.â€

â€œUgh. No wonder he sounded mad in his last message.â€  
She blinked. â€œWhat last message?â€

â€œOh, just the routine â€˜Hey, hereâ€™s where we areâ€™ check-in for all vessels,â€ Jon replied. â€œSounds like heâ€™s having some difficulties with the Andorians. I know heâ€™s not exactly on their good guy list after than dust-up on Trailax.â€

â€œThat was more his fault than the Andorians,â€ Hoshi muttered under her breath. She winced; it was unprofessional to criticize a fellow captain in front of a subordinate. Yet Jon made no indication he had heard. â€œWe should be arriving at Beta Polaris in two days. Iâ€™d like to call a general meeting of everyone involved with the expedition. That includes Tâ€™Maruiâ€™s team, Tripâ€™s security teams, Phloxâ€™s engineering people, Travisâ€™s science people. Weâ€™ll probably end up having it in a cargo bay, with the sheer numbers weâ€™ve got.â€

â€œMakes sense. Iâ€™ll pass the word.â€

â€œThanks.â€ Hoshi sighed and rubbed her temples when the door to her Ready Room closed behind him. I must be more tired than I thought. _Iâ€™ll be glad when we get to Beta Polaris...at least weâ€™ll be doing more than just sitting around._

**********

Chief Engineer Phlox had managed to nudge the engines to warp 4.7 and Enterprise arrived in orbit around Beta Polaris a full shift ahead of schedule. Hoshi smiled as she activated the comm link to Engineering.

â€œPhlox, if we keep up this habit of arriving early, people are going to expect it,â€ she joked. â€œWhat am I going to say to people the first time weâ€™re late?â€

â€œTell them the truth,â€ came Phloxâ€™s response.

She chuckled and thought, Ask a simple question, get a simple answer. Aloud she said, â€œVery true, Commander. Alert your shuttlepod crews to stand by.â€

â€œAcknowledged, Captain.â€

Hoshi turned to Travis at the science station. He looked ready to jump out of his seat out of pure excitement. â€œAll right, Travis, itâ€™s your show.â€

â€œYes, maâ€™am!â€ He touched his comm link. â€œDoctor Tâ€™Marui, assemble your team in Shuttle Bay One. Lieutenant Commander Tucker, Ensign Tâ€™Pol. Doctor Reed, meet in Shuttle Bay Two.â€

He looked up at Jon and said, â€œComing, Lieutenant?â€

â€œComing, Commander.â€ Jon gave Hoshi a humorous look as they moved towards the turbolift. Hoshi swung her command chair around and grinned at them.

â€œTry not to get into too much trouble, gentlemen.â€

As the lift doors closed, she shook her head in good-natured humor. Yes, she could have exercised command perogative and taken command of this mission, but her background in archaeology paled compared to Travisâ€™s and Tâ€™Maruiâ€™s. Hoshi believed in assigning the best people suited to this. Tâ€™Ilya promised to send her more language samples from the surface, so at least she wouldnâ€™t be twiddling her thumbs.

_Though I think weâ€™re going to be too busy to be twiddling our thumbs._ Hoshi smiled to herself and sat back in her command chair.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Don't own 'em, don't make money off 'em.

  
Author's notes: Disclaimer: Don't own 'em, don't make money off 'em.  
  
Notes: Technically, this is the third story in the â€œSwitcheroo Seriesâ€ (after â€œCaptain Satoâ€™s Enterpriseâ€ and â€œWhips, Chains and Plomeek Soupâ€), but this tells the very first mission of Captain Satoâ€™s Enterprise, before the events of the other two stories. The series presumes that Humans and Klingons havenâ€™t met yet at the time of the First Mission, so itâ€™s not like â€œBroken Bowâ€.  
  
The Vulcans are different from the canon universe. They have their own agenda.  
  
The Away team gets into trouble. Of course. (I kinda guesstimated Hoshiâ€™s and Lizâ€™s heights to be less than five foot five, or about 1.6-1.7 meters. Iâ€™m only five-three myself. :)  


* * *

****

Seven

Travis Mayweather wiped sweat off his brow, but even the heat didnâ€™t erase his satisfied grin. Doctor Tâ€™Maruiâ€™s team established a base camp just outside the main dig site; Commander Phloxâ€™s engineering teams were currently setting up modular buildings for temporary living quarters. Lieutenant Commander Trip Tuckerâ€™s Armory teams marked out security perimeters and set up silent alarms on the site. So far, the mission was moving smoothly.

â€œCommander Mayweather, I require your assistance,â€ called Tâ€™Marui. The Vulcan had divided her people into groups. Lieutenant Jon Archer and Ensign Tâ€™Pol stood nearby with scanners and other electronic equipment. Travis nodded and joined them.

â€œThis is Area Forty-Seven A,â€ Tâ€™Marui said, pointing to an area on the holographic projector. â€œWe will start here. I will take Group Alpha to the north side of the site, Tâ€™Iilya will take Group Beta to the south, Commander Mayweather will take Group Gamma to the east, and Lieutenant Archer will take Group Delta to the west. All groups will take preliminary scans and holopictures of their assigned areas. We will all rendezvous back here in three hours. Is that clear?â€

There were sounds of affirmation from all four groups. Travis noticed that his Group Gamma was equally split between Tâ€™Maruiâ€™s Vulcans and his science department. He readjusted his scanner, then said, â€œAll right, people. Letâ€™s do this.â€

Area Forty-Seven A was a flat area, with a stone wall bordering it on the east. Travis gestured for Lieutenant Ellen Varianis to take readings on the wall, while he and some of the Vulcans made scans of the general area.

â€œCommander, over here!â€ called Tâ€™Yalle. The archaeologist waved Travis to her side. â€œHere is some sort of stone arch leading into the next area. The wall narrows hereâ€”â€œ she indicated a passageway, â€œâ€”as if this was some sort of inner hallway.â€

â€œPart of a building,â€ Travis thought aloud. â€œSome kind of structure spanning Areas Forty-Seven A and Forty-Eight A.â€

â€œIndeed. I will scan the section to see if any of its foundation remains.â€

â€œGood job, Tâ€™Yalle.â€ He smiled at her, then left her to do her scans. More scans later, they determined that a stone foundation ran deep into Beta Polarisâ€™s soil. The building had been of considerable size, but very little of it remained, aside from a few interior walls.

â€œArcher to Mayweather.â€

Travis spoke softly into his communicator. â€œMayweather.â€  
â€œCommander, weâ€™ve found some stone mosaics on the ground here. I think the west side used to be a courtyard of some sort.â€

â€œThatâ€™s awesome, Lieutenant. Pictures?â€

â€œItâ€™s hard to tell; theyâ€™re incomplete and faded. Iâ€™ll have to do a more thorough analysis.â€

â€œKeep at it, Lieutenant.â€ Travis snapped his communicator shut as Lieutenant Varianis called him to her side.

The three hours seemed like three minutes. Apparently, Doctor Tâ€™Marui also felt that their mission was going so well that she agreed to extend the deadline by two more hours. Travis's team decided to gather as much information as possible within the new deadline.

â€œThereâ€™s a depression in the ground here,â€ called Lieutenant Ellen Varianis. â€œThe soilâ€™s sunk a good half a meter. Ensign Yung thinks thereâ€™s some kind of underground chamber, but the ceilingâ€™s collapsed on it.â€

â€œThat would match the planetary scans we took from orbit,â€ Travis said. He gazed at Ensign Rachel Yung, the shipâ€™s junior geologist. â€œCareful, Rachel. We donâ€™t want to fall into it and be trapped.â€

Yung nodded. â€œYes, sir, Iâ€™ll be careful.â€ She glanced down at her scanner and added, â€œThis particular chamberâ€™s completely filled inâ€”â€œ

â€œCommander!â€ Travisâ€™s head snapped up at Tâ€™Yalleâ€™s shout. â€œWeâ€™ve found a stairway!â€

â€œWhere?â€ Travis asked as he, Varianis, and Yung came over to the Vulcanâ€™s side. Tâ€™Yalle pointed towards a tall stone column at one corner of the foundation. An opening had been cut into the column and cleverly concealed in the late afternoon shadows. Travis took a closer look at it; he wouldnâ€™t be able to enter it because it was designed for someone much shorter and slimmer than he was.

â€œHow far does this thing go, Tâ€™Yalle?â€ he asked.

â€œAs far as the scanner can reach,â€ she answered with a raised eyebrow. â€œAt least fifty meters.â€

â€œThatâ€™s a ways down,â€ Varianis commented, â€œand it looks like a tight squeeze for most of us.â€

â€œYeah, I wouldnâ€™t be able to fit in there,â€ Travis said, eyeing the dark interior with a suspicious expression. â€œThe tallest person would have to be, what, a meter and a half?â€

Varianis nodded. â€œA little over five feet five inches. Whoever they were, they were pretty short.â€

â€œIt would be logical to assume that this is their method of accessing the lower levels and that there should be other stairways at all corners of this buildingâ€”â€œ

The ground trembled under their feet. Travis automatically reached out to steady Tâ€™Yalleâ€™s arm, forgetting the Vulcan taboo on invading personal space. He felt a slight jolt up his arm, as if heâ€™d touched a live current and he jumped. The feeling was quickly forgotten as they all saw a cloud of dust rising on the horizon. Travis did the calculations in his head. The west. Jon Archerâ€™s group.

â€œArcher to Reed!â€ came Jonâ€™s shout over the comm. â€œWeâ€™ve got injured here!â€

â€œAcknowledged,â€ replied Malcolm Reedâ€™s accented voice.

â€œEllen, take over,â€ Travis said. â€œTâ€™Yalle, with me.â€ They took off at a run, Tâ€™Yalle rapidly outpacing him with her Vulcan speed. When they reached Archer, he was sitting on the ground with Lieutenant Cutler hovering over him. Jon waved her to one of the Vulcans leaning against another one of the stone columns.

â€œWhat happened?â€ Doctor Tâ€™Marui demanded. She came up from behind Jon, dropping to her knees next to the lieutenant.

â€œUnderground collapse,â€ Jon said hoarsely. â€œEnsign Tâ€™Pol and two others were examining the column...she stepped just inside to take scans of the interior when the ground just went. Sheâ€™s down there with Tâ€™Lun and Tâ€™Niura...Sonak and his team ended up sliding down an incline directly into one of the lower chambers. Sonak says theyâ€™re all right, other than some bumps and bruises, but Ensign Tâ€™Pol hasnâ€™t answered any of our hailsâ€”â€œ

Travis was immediately on the line with Hoshi Sato on _Enterprise_. The captain immediately ordered scans to locate all of the missing Vulcans and told the transporter room to stand by. The news was not optimistic. 

â€œTâ€™Pol and the others are about thirty meters down,â€ Hoshi said. â€œTheir bio signs are pretty strong, but they might still be injured. Chief Raymerâ€™s having trouble locking on to them.â€

Doctor Reedâ€™s voice cut in. â€œCaptain, weâ€™ve reached Sonak and his team. Request permission to beam them to Enterprise. Weâ€™ve got some injuries that I canâ€™t treat properly here.â€

â€œGranted, Doctor Reed. Relay your coordinates to the transporter room.â€ Hoshi paused, then addressed Travis again. â€œTravis, can you and Trip lead a rescue team?â€

Travis glanced at Trip Tucker, who was talking rapidly with Doctor Tâ€™Marui and Security Officer Sysek. He gestured for Trip to come over and talk with Hoshi. The Armory Officerâ€™s face was pinched with worry and concern.

â€œTravis and I canâ€™t get down there, Capâ€™n. The stairways and the passages are too narrow for us. Weâ€™re gonna need people whoâ€™re about five-five or shorter. Iâ€™ve got two people here whoâ€™ll fit, but most of us are tallerâ€™n that.â€

â€œAll right. Travis, I want you to go ahead and bring all of our extra personnel back up to the ship. Weâ€™ve got enough information to analyze for a while. Tell Lieutenant Cutler to stand by...Iâ€™m coming down.â€

â€œWhat?â€ The word was out of Tripâ€™s mouth before he could stop it. He wasnâ€™t the only one, for he heard a low growl from Doctor Reedâ€™s end of the line. Travis nearly managed to get a protest in, but Hoshi cut him off.

â€œI fit the height requirement; you gentlemen donâ€™t, and I need Cutler with me in case I need a medic.â€ Hoshiâ€™s voice was firm. â€œTrip, tell your security personnel to stand by. Iâ€™ll be there in ten minutes. Sato, out.â€

Trip sighed and rolled his eyes heavenward. â€œDamn it, woman. Stubborn as hell.â€

Travis shook his head. He was worried about Tâ€™Pol, and now his captain was going to be in danger as well. No wonder Trip was so tense; Doctor Reed wasnâ€™t too happy about it either. Maybe...no, though Reed was shorter than average and had a wiry build, he still wouldnâ€™t make it down the stairway. Hoshi and Liz were Tâ€™Polâ€™s best hope.

_Time to take command._ Hoshi and the others depended on him. â€œAll right,â€ he shouted over the chaos. â€œLetâ€™s get moving...everyone to the shuttles.â€

â€œWe will not leave our colleagues behind,â€ Doctor Tâ€™Marui answered. There was a dangerous glint to her eyes.

â€œWe donâ€™t know if the ground will fall out from under us again,â€ Travis pointed out. â€œCaptain Sato will get them out. Right now, your safety is the most important thing to us. Please, Doctor Tâ€™Marui.â€

She glared at him and for a moment, he worried that she would defy him, but then she nodded abruptly and snapped an order to her colleagues in Vulcan. They obeyed her, though grudgingly, and Travis saw anger deep within their carefully contained looks.

â€œSo much for the smooth missions,â€ Travis muttered to himself, and he heard Tripâ€™s soft agreement next to him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Dont own em, dont make money off em.

  
Author's notes: Disclaimer: Donâ€™t own â€˜em, donâ€™t make money off â€˜em.  
  
Notes: Technically, this is the third story in the â€œSwitcheroo Seriesâ€ (after â€œCaptain Satoâ€™s Enterpriseâ€ and â€œWhips, Chains and Plomeek Soupâ€), but this tells the very first mission of Captain Satoâ€™s Enterprise, before the events of the other two stories. The series presumes that Humans and Klingons havenâ€™t met yet at the time of the First Mission, so itâ€™s not like â€œBroken Bowâ€.  
  
The Vulcans are different from the canon universe. They have their own agenda.  
  
And Tâ€™Pol may have stumbled over a discovery of galactic proportions. She just doesnâ€™t realize it yet.  
  
Rating: T for language.  


* * *

****

Eight

A fine powder rained down on Tâ€™Pol, tickling her nose and eyelids. She opened her eyes to utter darkness. The sharp rocks under her back dug into her spine. Carefully, she moved her body to ease the pain. A quick self-check reassured her there was no permanent damage, save for a few bruises.

But it was also utterly silent.

â€œTâ€™Lun? Tâ€™Niura?â€ she whispered hoarsely. Tâ€™Niura was the senior geologist of her group; Tâ€™Lun was her apprentice. They had been directly behind her as she had scanned the interior of the stone column, but now she couldnâ€™t see or hear them.

â€œHere,â€ came the response. Tâ€™Pol reached for the glowstick on her belt and snapped it. Tâ€™Niuraâ€™s pale face appeared in the cone of blue light. Tâ€™Pol frowned as she saw Tâ€™Lunâ€™s head in Tâ€™Niuraâ€™s lap.

â€œHow is she?â€

Tâ€™Niura shook her head and replied, â€œShe has a concussion, Ensign. The ceiling is unstable; I had warned Doctor Tâ€™Marui against attempting to access the lower levelsâ€”â€œ

â€œYou did? At what time?â€ _Why had I not heard of that? What is Tâ€™Marui hiding?_

â€œAt the initial analyses of the scans. I am willing to assume that she tried to do so and triggered the cave-in.â€ Tâ€™Niuraâ€™s tone was controlled, but Tâ€™Pol heard the rage within it. â€œWe must get Tâ€™Lun to the surface, Ensign. I do not know how serious her injures are.â€

Tâ€™Pol nodded and slid her communicator out of her belt. â€œTâ€™Pol to Mayweather. Respond.â€ A constant buzz answered her, so she knew her communicator had been damaged in some way.

The senior geologist had managed to activate her own glowstick and cast the light around her. â€œWe are in a passageway, Ensign. Here are more of the mosaics that Lieutenant Archer found on the surface.â€

â€œLook at the edge of the mosaic; do you see that?â€ Tâ€™Pol brought her glowstick closer to the mosaic; a clear glowing line appeared at its lower edge, extending down the length of the mosaic and the wall itself, disappearing into the darkness. Tâ€™Pol eyed the line more closely and was surprised to see two colored lines entwined with each other. One was the green of Vulcan blood, the other the red of Human blood.

â€œYes, perhaps it is meant as a directional aid,â€ Tâ€™Niura said.

â€œPerhaps it will lead us to the surface. Let me follow this and discover where it goes. Stay with Tâ€™Lun; I will return as quickly as I can with help.â€

â€œBe cautious, Ensign.â€

Tâ€™Pol ventured forward, one hand holding the glowstick, the other touching the glowing lines on the wall. They were pleasantly smooth and cool under her features and seemed incandescent in the dim shadows. The stone floor under her feet became like marble, slick underfoot. She was forced to look where she placed her feet. Slowly, she realized the floor sloped upward, towards the surface.

The mosaics ran in a continuous line along the walls. Their colors shimmered under the light of the glowrod: crimsons and greens, bright golds and silver. The figures appeared to be some kind of deities or spirits, in some kind of heavenly tale. Tâ€™Pol paused next to one particular mosaic, one that portrayed some kind of cataclysm. A flock of huge birds hovered in the blue background, over the heads of the figures, claws outstretched. Bright beams of light extended from the birdsâ€™ â€œstomachsâ€ to the people, catching them in their grip.

Tâ€™Pol frowned and took a closer look at the â€œbirdsâ€. Fascinating. _They do not look like organic avians at all...are those actually atmospheric craft? And the beams...possibly transporter beams? Our ancestors did possess that technology_. She noted the pointed ears and the upswept eyebrows of the figures in the mosaic.

Again, she thought, _what happened to our ancestors here? Did they return to Vulcan? Were they forced to abandoned the Colony and go elsewhere? Were they wiped out in a natural disaster?_ She suppressed a pang of sorrow for those lost Vulcans. It was illogical to mourn the deaths of those dead for millennia.

The passageway seemed to close in on her; now the walls were close enough for her to touch with her arms extended. The ceiling had dropped several inches and now the top of her head brushed it. Tâ€™Pol closed her eyes and took several deep breaths. There had to be an exit to this passage. Tâ€™Lun and Tâ€™Niura depended on her to find a way out...

And just like that, the corridor expanded into a huge cavern. She blinked as she cast her glowrod around her. Now the ceiling was lost from view, and the remains of stone walls divided the huge space into sections. Tâ€™Pol stood at the entrance to one of those â€œroomsâ€, which extended horizontally for several meters. The remains of living quarters, with stone pallets and brass candle-holders, and several ancient-looking recording devices scattered on the floor.

Her hand trembled as she touched one of those recording devices. Nothing happened. _Of course, its power source would have been long drained by now. It would be impossible to access its information..._ as she thought it, the device crackled, and a beam of light erupted from the screen. 

A shadow appeared on one of the walls, a hologram of a tall male Vulcan in a strange uniform: black breeches, scarlet and silver tunic. His mouth moved, but no sound came out.

â€œWho are you?â€ she murmured.

The holoprojection of the Vulcan faded after several moments, and no amount of adjustment could bring it back. Tâ€™Pol had managed to capture a few minutes of it on her scanner, but little more than that. She examined the other recording devices, but none of them came to life.

Tâ€™Pol continued to the next chamber, then the next. The whole scene reminded her of old pictures of the tombs of Egyptian pharaohs, those golden coffins surrounded by everyday items they would need in their afterlife. Vulcans didnâ€™t hold to the same kind of beliefs, but the objects told Tâ€™Pol stories of the Vulcansâ€™ lives here:

a statue of something between a sehlat and a Terran badger, engraved with some of the mysterious characters at the bottom. A childâ€™s prize possession? A memento of a long-dead pet?

a board game, with dice and ivory-colored spheres. Still scattered in the moment of play. Why had the game been abandoned?

Tâ€™Pol quietly took pictures with her scanner, but left the artifacts as they were. She felt a slight tremble through the walls and the muffled sound of an explosion rang through the cavern. Tâ€™Pol glanced upwards as a chunk of stone fell from the ceiling. She dove out of the way just as it landed on the board game, crushing the pieces underneath it.

She turned and fled through the chambers, dodging boulders and debris falling all around her. Tâ€™Pol turned a corner and stumbled over a figure crouched in her way. She cried out as claw-like hands pushed her aside and she collided with the edge of a stone table.

â€œDoctor Tâ€™Marui?â€ Tâ€™Pol croaked.

The Vulcan scientist looked up at her. There was a look of flinty determination in Tâ€™Maruiâ€™s eyes, a gleam of triumph. Tâ€™Marui had collected several of the artifacts, including the recording device that had shown the holopicture.

â€œThis is the proof,â€ she whispered to Tâ€™Pol. â€œThis is the proof I have spent my life searching for, Tâ€™Pol. Your mother and the others deny they exist. They want to deny the past...the truth! They prefer the lie, but now they cannot hide behind the lies!â€

â€œWhat are you talking about?â€ Tâ€™Pol asked. She knew it had something to do with the hologram of the Vulcan man she had seen. â€œWhat lies?â€

â€œThe lies they have been telling every Vulcan child for the past _several thousand years_ , Tâ€™Pol!â€ Tâ€™Marui looked at her with a hint of madness. â€œThe ones who ventured into the stars, they went out to explore the galaxy, they are out there, just waiting to be rediscovered!â€

Tâ€™Pol shook her head and placed a gentle hand on Tâ€™Maruiâ€™s shoulder. â€œYou are not thinking logically, Doctor. Come with me back to _Enterprise_.â€

Tâ€™Marui reached up and gripped Tâ€™Polâ€™s wrist. Tâ€™Pol pulled her to her feet and added, â€œCome back with me.â€

The Vulcan scientist nodded and said, her tone unusually bright, â€œYes. You are coming back with me.â€

T'Pol suddenly felt a stab of dread.

**********

â€œWatch your step; itâ€™s slippery as ice here,â€ warned Liz Cutler. She gripped her scanner with white-knuckled fingers. â€œThey mustâ€™ve had a hard time trying to stop themselves from falling.â€ 

Hoshi nodded and crept down the steps. _Steps_ was a misnomer; it was more like a ramp constructed of thin slabs of marble, each one tightly fitted to the ones before and after it. She clung to a metal handrail that ran above and parallel to the ramp. _Crossing a rickety wooden bridge over the Amazon in a stiff breeze was easy compared to this!_

One of Tripâ€™s Security officers preceded her, then behind her were Liz, Doctor Tâ€™Marui, and the second Security Officer. Travis hadnâ€™t been exaggerating about the tight fit; even Hoshi had a difficult time squeezing between the walls. A vision of someone like Travis or Matt Hayes getting himself stuck brought a grim smile to her face.

She took a deep breath and forced her feet to keep going. Yes, enclosed spaces bothered her, but not as much as they used to. In fact, she had faced her fears during her Starfleet training. _The isolation pool, where you have to find your way out using your sense of touch and hearing. The Survival Course in the Rocky Mountains that first year, the other Survival Course in Canadaâ€™s Yukon Territory..._ She couldnâ€™t let her fear paralyze her; as a Captain, her crew depended on her.

So she had trained herself to function in closed spaces. That didnâ€™t mean she enjoyed it, though.

Hoshi heard a snort of repressed laughter. It was so unexpected that her head snapped around to find its source. She hadnâ€™t been the only one; Liz glanced over her own shoulder with a quizzical look on her face. They both realized it at the same time: Doctor Tâ€™Marui was running her fingers over the pictures on the wall with the joy of a child seeing a butterfly for the first time.

â€œAmazing,â€ Tâ€™Marui murmured. â€œOur ancestors managed to construct a whole society both above--- and underground. Look at these mosaics! The colors are as bright as when they were painted.â€

Hoshi shook her head at the single-minded monologue. Tâ€™Marui had insisted on accompanying the rescue party, but now she didnâ€™t seem at all bothered at the possibility of either of her geologists being hurt or dead. The scientist seemed enthralled by the discoveries she was making. Hoshi had seen the type before; it never ceased to amaze and annoy her.

â€œIâ€™m getting a couple of lifesigns,â€ Liz spoke up. â€œOne of them is pretty faintâ€”â€œ

Another tremor shook them. Hoshi slipped and Liz grabbed her before she began to slide. Tâ€™Marui stumbled, her feet going out from under her, and she tumbled between Hoshi and Liz, managing to avoid the Security officer in front. Tâ€™Maruiâ€™s act was almost convincing...if Hoshi hadnâ€™t seen the flicker of a smile on her lips.

â€œAfter her!â€ Hoshi yelled. She sat on the rampâ€”and with a silent apology to the Shipâ€™s Quartermaster for what she was about to do to her uniformâ€”pushed herself into a controlled slide after Tâ€™Marui. She heard several muttered curses behind her as the others followed her lead.

â€œShit,â€ muttered one of the Security guards, echoed by Liz Cutler a minute later as they slid deeper and deeper into the earth. Hoshi ended up on her rear at the foot of the ramp. She scrambled out of the way as Liz came to an abrupt stop behind her. She heard a string of shouts and curses ahead of her and she took off in that direction.

â€œCaptain Sato!â€ shouted one of the Vulcans. Tâ€™Niura, one of the geologists, Hoshi remembered. â€œOver here!â€

Liz immediately dropped to her knees next to Tâ€™Lun. After a minute, she looked up at Hoshi. â€œWe have to get her topside, Captain. Now.â€

Hoshi nodded and directed one of the Security guards to help Liz with Tâ€™Lun. â€œLiz, get Tâ€™Lun and Tâ€™Niura up to transporter range, then get Phlox to beam you out of here. Crewman Mason, come with me. Weâ€™ve got to get to Tâ€™Marui.â€

â€œTâ€™Marui,â€ Tâ€™Niura spat. â€œShe went deeper into the cavern. This will be her tomb.â€

â€œShe ran right by you?â€ Hoshi was beyond appalled. â€œWhereâ€™s Ensign Tâ€™Pol?â€

â€œShe went to look for a way out, but she has not returned.â€

Hoshi nodded, then she and Crewman Mason ran down the passageway, sliding almost the entire way. As the hall narrowed, she controlled her breathing and pushed forward. Her glowstick threw odd shadows on the walls, melting over the mosaics, but Hoshi paid little attention to the pictures around her.

â€œTâ€™Marui?â€ Hoshi shouted. â€œWhere are you?â€

â€œOver here, Captain,â€ said Mason. â€œIn this chamber.â€

They burst out into a huge underground cavern, divided into several chambers. Hoshi saw Tâ€™Pol and Tâ€™Marui in the first room and picked up her pace. Tâ€™Marui looked up and met Hoshiâ€™s gaze; Hoshiâ€™s throat closed as she saw a telltale glow forming around Tâ€™Marui.

â€œNo!â€

**********

The sound of running feet distracted Tâ€™Pol and she saw Captain Sato and Crewman Mason, one of Lieutenant Commander Tuckerâ€™s Security people. Satoâ€™s eyes widened and she shouted, â€œTâ€™Pol!â€ 

That was all Tâ€™Pol saw as golden sparkles claimed her and Sato vanished from her sight.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Dont own em, dont make money off em.

  
Author's notes: Disclaimer: Donâ€™t own â€˜em, donâ€™t make money off â€˜em.  
  
Notes: Technically, this is the third story in the â€œSwitcheroo Seriesâ€ (after â€œCaptain Satoâ€™s Enterpriseâ€ and â€œWhips, Chains and Plomeek Soupâ€), but this tells the very first mission of Captain Satoâ€™s Enterprise, before the events of the other two stories. The series presumes that Humans and Klingons havenâ€™t met yet at the time of the First Mission, so itâ€™s not like â€œBroken Bowâ€.  
  
The Vulcans are different from the canon universe. They have their own agenda.  
  
We find out Tâ€™Maruiâ€™s master plan and it has the potential to shatter Vulcan society.  
  
The â€œVâ€™tosh kaâ€™turâ€, the â€œVulcans without logicâ€ were featured in the ENT episode, â€œFusionâ€. I borrowed that concept for this chapter. The Syklonians are my own invention.  
  
Rating: T  


* * *

****

Nine

â€œCommander, we have a ship approaching at full impulse.â€

Travis glanced at Tâ€™Yalle and Trip, for there was no trace of humor in Phloxâ€™s voice. Travis pushed the comm button on Hoshiâ€™s Ready Room desk. â€œIâ€™m on my way out, Commander Phlox.â€

â€œWhoever it is, theyâ€™re probably bad news,â€ Trip muttered. â€œI donâ€™t recall the Vulcans sending any more ships here.â€

â€œWe havenâ€™t,â€ Tâ€™Yalle said flatly, as they made their way to the doors. The other Vulcans had made her the de facto leader of the expedition after Tâ€™Maruiâ€™s disappearance. As they came out onto the bridge, she stopped so abruptly that Trip ran into her.

â€œWhatâ€™s wrong?â€ Trip demanded.

Tâ€™Yalle glanced at Travis as they both gazed at the ship on the screen: all boxy angles and triangular points, adorned by multicolored lights that glittered like poisonous jewels. It reminded him of a massive raptor bird in flight, just as intimidating as the first time heâ€™d seen it.

â€œThose are Syklonians,â€ Travis replied, his normally friendly voice as cold as ice. â€œLieutenant Archer, open a channel. Lieutenant Commander Tucker, activate defense systems and call yellow alert. Tâ€™Yalle, I might need your assistance, so Iâ€™d like you to stay on the bridge.â€

She nodded. â€œOf course, Commander. I will stay as long as necessary.â€

Travis did not notice the odd tone in her voice, but Trip and Jon exchanged glances over his head. Tripâ€™s face clearly said, _What was that all about?_ Jon only shook his head, mouthed, _I donâ€™t know,_ and turned his attention back to his comm board.

â€œI take it these Syklonians are bad news, Commander?â€ Trip remarked.

â€œTheyâ€™re information brokers, second to the Orions,â€ Travis replied as he reclaimed the center chair from Phlox, who went up to the Engineering station. â€œBut when they show up, itâ€™s not to drop off a case of Antarian brandy.â€

â€œChannel open,â€ Jon reported.

â€œSyklonian ship, this is Commander Travis Mayweather of the _Enterprise_ ,â€ Travis began, but a harsh voice interrupted him in a different language. Jon started in surprise; Tâ€™Yalleâ€™s eyebrow shot up to her hairline. The bridge crew didnâ€™t understand the words, but the gist of it was obvious: _Where is Tâ€™Marui?_

â€œVulcan,â€ Tâ€™Yalle said in that same flat tone. â€œTâ€™Marui must have allies among the Syklonians, Commander.â€

Tripâ€™s voice went up in alarm. â€œThereâ€™s been a transport from the surface. Two distinct signals, both Vulcan.â€

The Syklonian ship reversed course and began backing away from Enterprise. Jon turned to Travis and said, â€œCaptain Sato on the line, Commander.â€

â€œTravis,â€ came Hoshiâ€™s voice. â€œTâ€™Marui and Tâ€™Pol were just beamed up somewhereâ€”â€œ

â€œA Syklonian ship just came into orbit and picked â€˜em up,â€ Travis said.

â€œBring us up, then plot a pursuit course. Alert Starfleet Command immediately. Then I want an emergency meeting of all senior staff. Weâ€™ve got a big problem.â€ The captain sounded as angry as Travis had ever heard her and that was very, very bad.

He glanced at Tâ€™Yalle, who glared at the Syklonian ship on the screen. There was something going on behind the scenes; Travis stifled the urge to yell at the Vulcan. One of their crew was in trouble and they needed to get her back.

**********

Tâ€™Pol sat in the guest quarters of the Syklonian ship, her hands pressed tightly around a mug of green tea, her long legs tucked under her. Directly across from Tâ€™Pol sat Tâ€™Marui and PADDs and artifacts sat on the low table between them. Tâ€™Pol listened to the scientistâ€™s words with an air of skepticism; she had agreed to listen and draw her own conclusions.

â€œThe evidence you have gathered can be interpreted in several ways,â€ Tâ€™Pol said, â€œand it raises several interesting possibilities. During this era of our history, Vulcan established several colonies on different planets. Circumstances were unpredictable; weather conditions, planetary geologyâ€”â€œ

â€œOther â€˜visiting racesâ€™,â€ Tâ€™Marui added. â€œSome of those colonies were abandoned for various reasons, Tâ€™Pol, some more obvious than others.â€ She touched a button and a starmap appeared within the low table. â€œLook here...Beta Polaris is only one of several former Vulcan colonies whose fate is unknown. Other such colonies are here...here...and here. Your mother taught you the scientific method; tell me the conclusions you can make from this.â€

Tâ€™Pol gave Tâ€™Marui a look of mild exasperation, but she decided to indulge the scientist in her delusions. â€œThere seems to be a demarcation line between Beta Polaris, her sister colonies and still-as-uncharted space.â€

She touched another button, and more data appeared on the screen, next to each dead colony. Population counts, known dates of settlement and dates of the Vulcan colonistsâ€™ disappearances. â€œAccording to your sources, those sister colonies suffered the same fate as Beta Polaris. Their populations disappeared due to unknown causes.â€

Tâ€™Marui leaned forward and added, â€œDo you remember the underground mosaics? The artifacts in those chambers?â€

â€œCertainly. I took the liberty of taking holopictures and recordings.â€ Tâ€™Pol picked up her scanner among the others in the center of the table. Tâ€™Marui reached over and punched a code in the keypad. The screen lit up with a soft glow.

Tâ€™Maruiâ€™s eyes glittered like a black widow spiderâ€™s. â€œDo you recall a certain mosaic in the tunnels, one of a bird taking Vulcans into the sky?â€

Tâ€™Pol frowned; yes, she remembered that particular one, and had found that unusual. She flipped through her images until she found it. â€œI do.â€

â€œI believe that our ancestors did not fall victim to a planetary disaster or a plague, Tâ€™Pol.â€ The other womanâ€™s voice was quiet but firm. â€œI believe they were taken. Kidnapped by their own brethren in the stars.â€

Cold fear uncoiled in Tâ€™Polâ€™s gut as she stared at Tâ€™Marui, then at the image. _The transporter beam, the spacecraft...whole colonies were simply herded into ships and taken?_ â€œThat...is a unique explanation.â€

Tâ€™Marui snorted in irritation at her expression of utter disbelief.â€œUnique and the truth, but hidden by the Science Academy and High Command for all these millennia.â€

â€œWhy would such a crime be hidden? I do not understand.â€

â€œYou do not? Let me explain.â€ Tâ€™Marui settled back into her own chair. â€œThink to the time of Surak. History dictates that our esteemed ancestor united Vulcan under the banner of logic and reason. Eventually, Vulcan adopted his teachings. Stop and think a moment, Tâ€™Pol: do you find it odd that all Vulcans accepted Surakâ€™s logic in such a short time? There had to be those who did not completely agree with Surak.â€

â€œHistory dictates that those who did not agree with Surak left Vulcan and established their own colonies,â€ Tâ€™Pol answered coolly. â€œThere are those who embrace emotion instead of logic, the Vâ€™tosh kaâ€™tur. â€˜Vulcans without logicâ€™. They are outcast from our society.â€

â€œYes, outcast. Have you ever speculated where they went? Did they all die in space? Did they survive and if so, where are they?â€ Tâ€™Marui clasped her hands together to keep them from trembling with excitement. â€œOur people are ashamed of our ancestors, Tâ€™Pol. For all the emphasis on families, they wish to forget they ever existed. _That_ is the crime.

â€œI have found the proof. We have brethren among the stars, Vulcan but not Vulcan, who have taken our people. I will show the others that all my work... the theories on which I have worked for decades...are not mere conjecture. We are all one blood.â€

Silence fell between them. Tâ€™Pol only gazed at Tâ€™Marui, lifted an eyebrow and said, â€œAnd if you do prove their existence to the Science Academy, what then? None of the Vulcans taken are still alive by this time.â€

â€œI have calculated the possible projectories of the ancient craft they took. If those routes are correct, then we can re-trace their paths...and possibly find their descendants. When we do, we can reunite our peoples, Tâ€™Pol. We can heal the break that fractured us apart.â€

Despite herself, Tâ€™Pol found the possibility...fascinating, though she still saw gaping holes in Tâ€™Maruiâ€™s plan. She tapped the picture of the mosaic. â€œYou are also assuming that our...brethren still wish to extend the hand of friendship to Vulcan. It has been over two millennia, Tâ€™Marui. Societies evolve in their own ways. What if they are hostile to us? What if they decide to wage war on us?â€

Tâ€™Marui waved a hand. â€œThat is a chance I am willing to take. We stress the dominance of logic over emotion; there is every possibility that we can keep their hostilities in check. Plus---.â€she shrugged, â€œâ€”we have our mutual defense pact with Earth. Starfleet will be obligated to help us, should the need arise.â€

Tâ€™Pol wanted to shake her head at Tâ€™Maruiâ€™s naivete. She saw the big picture, but the details were beyond her grasp. This entire scenario was illogical...even if the Science Academy and the High Command were willing to listen to Tâ€™Marui, this bombshell could have far-reaching effects on Vulcan society and on their alliance with Earth. For millennia, Vulcans believed that the Vâ€™ tosh kaâ€™tur had vanished and presumably died out, a clear warning against the indulgence of emotion.

If they had survived, and Tâ€™Marui managed to contact them, it could destabilize Vulcan society as Tâ€™Pol knew it. It could easily push Vulcan into a civil war as the ones out of favor with the High Command rallied under Tâ€™Maruiâ€™s banner.

Dangerous, too dangerous. All this flashed through Tâ€™Polâ€™s mind in an instant. She couldnâ€™t allow this to happen.

â€œAnd why did you kidnap _me_?â€ Tâ€™Pol asked. She had her suspicions, but she wanted Tâ€™Marui to confirm them.

Tâ€™Marui smiled. â€œTâ€™Les can be rather...unbending in the introduction of new ideas. You will tell your mother to listen to me...if she values your existence.â€

â€œSo, that means we are headingâ€”â€œ

â€œâ€”back to Vulcan.â€ Tâ€™Maruiâ€™s smile grew and became more grotesque, â€œand the Starfleet ship is following closely behind. What a better audience than our Human allies, those ones who know the value of emotion.â€ She chuckled and reached over to take the scanner from Tâ€™Pol. â€œOur people have been too arrogant for far too long towards those who are different from us. We can learn some lessons in humility from them.â€

Tâ€™Polâ€™s face flamed in anger and embarrassment. â€œHow dare you!â€ she whispered in a low voice.

â€œI dare quite a bit,â€ said Tâ€™Marui. â€œYou see, not all of the Vâ€™tosh kaâ€™tur left Vulcan. I am one of them.â€


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Don't own 'em, don't make money off 'em.

  
Author's notes: Disclaimer: Don't own 'em, don't make money off 'em.  
  
Notes: Technically, this is the third story in the â€œSwitcheroo Seriesâ€ (after â€œCaptain Satoâ€™s Enterpriseâ€ and â€œWhips, Chains and Plomeek Soupâ€), but this tells the very first mission of Captain Satoâ€™s Enterprise, before the events of the other two stories. The series presumes that Humans and Klingons havenâ€™t met yet at the time of the First Mission, so itâ€™s not like â€œBroken Bowâ€.  
  
The Vulcans are different from the canon universe. They have their own agenda.  
  
The â€œVâ€™tosh kaâ€™turâ€, the â€œVulcans without logicâ€ were featured in the ENT episode, â€œFusionâ€. I borrowed that concept for this chapter.  
  
Malcolmâ€™s thoughts in the wake of Tâ€™Polâ€™s kidnapping and Hoshi learns that Vulcan politics is more complicated than sheâ€™d thought.  
  
Rating: T  


* * *

****

Ten

Doctor Malcolm Reed felt sick to his stomach and he knew it wasnâ€™t because of any injury to his person. He summoned up his professional demeanor as he finished the last surgery on one of the Vulcans, then he nodded at Lieutenant Cutler and Crewman Drake to finish up. He emerged from the scrub room with the intention of checking every one of his patients before reporting to Captain Sato. _Hoshi_ , he thought. The captain would have her hands full, with Tâ€™Pol in the hands of a deranged Vulcan scientist. Again, he silently cursed himself for not heeding his own instincts.

He closed his eyes and centered himself. Doctor Tâ€™Les had suspected that Tâ€™Marui was not all she seemed to be and he completely agreed. Tâ€™Marui was considered a maverick in her specialty, an eccentric, but she was harmless. Yet Malcolm had known there was more to her than met the eye. He should have come to Hoshi Sato with his suspicions, but how could he explain it? _â€œForgive me, Captain, but I have a feeling our Vulcan colleague is two bricks short of a load? An absolutely daft loony? No, madam, I donâ€™t have any proof, itâ€™s just my instincts.â€_ Not to mention the fact that heâ€™d have to explain himself and then...

â€œAre you ill, Doctor?â€ asked Tâ€™Niura from her biobed.

He managed a slight smile. â€œJust a bit weary, Doctor Tâ€™Niura, but I am gratified to see everyone on the road to recovery. Your apprentice should be up and about in a few days.â€

â€œThank you, Doctor.â€ The older woman inclined her head. â€œTâ€™Lun is like a daughter to me...but you have not answered my question.â€

â€œI thought I had answered it adequately,â€ Malcolm replied as he checked on a sleeping patient on the next biobed.

Her mouth quirked. â€œYour time on Vulcan has affected your sense of humor.â€

â€œOh?â€ He turned to her with a raised eyebrow. _And sheâ€™s concerned about_ my _sense of humor?_

â€œYou sound more like a Vulcan than a Human, Doctor.â€

He shrugged. â€œI spent several years at the Medical Academy, so I suppose some of your...humor has rubbed off on me.â€ He chuckled and shrugged. â€œMake no mistake, though, I am wholly Human.â€

Tâ€™Niura nodded and looked him from head to toe. â€œYes. That much is obvious.â€

For some reason, that comment made him distinctly uncomfortable. Or was it because of her intense scrutiny? He avoided looking at her, for his instincts were warning him against it. He thought he heard her voice in his mind: _Look at me, Malcolm. Look at me. You may be Human, but your heart is Vulcan. Would you like to know the true face of a Vulcan, not the facade? Look at me..._

Hoshi Satoâ€™s voice broke the spell. â€œSato to Reed.â€

He immediately crossed over to the intercom on the wall, keeping his back to Tâ€™Niura. At the same time, Lieutenant Cutler emerged from the scrub room, back in her duty uniform. She looked up at the senior geologist and said, â€œDoctor, her readings are erratic and she seems agitated. Shall I administer a sedative?â€

â€œThat may be prudent,â€ Malcolm replied in a low tone. â€œShe has been concerned for her apprentice, though I have reassured her more than once.â€

â€œIâ€™ll talk with her. Tâ€™Lun should recover nicely. Tâ€™Niura needs her rest, so Iâ€™ll give her some mytoloxian.â€

â€œFifty ccs should be enough.â€ At Lizâ€™s expression, he clarified, â€œHer Vulcan constitution is stronger than a Humanâ€™s, and she hasnâ€™t restedâ€”or put herself through a healing tranceâ€”since she was beamed from the surface. Iâ€™m concerned that her devotion to her apprentice is detrimental to her recovery, although I can certainly understand it.â€

Liz nodded. â€œSo can I. Very well, Doctor.â€

Malcolm hid a sigh of relief and punched the com button. â€œReed here.â€

â€œReport to Conference Room A immediately.â€

â€œOn my way, Captain. Reed, out.â€ He glanced over his shoulder as he went through the Sickbay doors, he stole a glance at Tâ€™Niura, who now lay sleeping on her biobed after Liz had given her the sedative. He shivered again and tried to concentrate on the matter at hand: how to save Tâ€™Pol from Tâ€™Maruiâ€™s mad plans.

**********

â€œThey are heading back to Vulcan. Doctor Tâ€™Marui holds my daughter hostage to further her radical ideas. This is not acceptable.â€ 

Hoshi stifled a sigh as she met Doctor Tâ€™Lesâ€™s angry expression. Tâ€™Les, High Minister Vâ€™Lar and Ambassador Soval attended the meeting via holoscreen. Vâ€™Lar and Soval wore grave expressions, but Tâ€™Les was a seething volcano. Hoshi felt a stab of guilt; after all, she had promised Tâ€™Les that she would personally watch over Tâ€™Pol. Tâ€™Les didnâ€™t seemed to be concerned with assigning guilt or blame; instead, she seemed to be more concerned about Tâ€™Marui.

â€œCan we beam Tâ€™Pol off their ship?â€ Hoshi asked Phlox.

The Denobulan gave her a slight smile. â€œNot all of T'Marui's team agrees with her methods. Seprol and T'Nu believe they can isolate the Syklonians' shield harmonics."

"That's possible?" Trip asked, with a look of disbelief. "We have trouble with shield harmonics for _Enterprise_. That's why Captain Jeffries and Commander Robinson recommended other means of defenses for the ship."

There was an eager gleam in the engineer's eyes, like a child who'd just been given permission to play in a restricted area. In the short time Hoshi had known him, she knew they'd lose him if she didn't keep a close rein on him. 

"Seprol and T'Nu are analyzing the frequency of the Syklonian shields. If we can match our transporter frequency to their shield harmonic, then we can locate and beam Tâ€™Pol to Enterprise. It involves some complicated and delicate fine-tuning, but I'm confident that it can be done.â€

Trip still didn't seem convinced, but he still had an far-away look in his eyes, one that Hoshi had also seen before. It meant her Armory Officer was thinking about the tactical applications as well as the engineering applications. "It's gotta be just perfect, Commander Phlox, or anyone transporting'll be splattered all over the universe. Not a pleasant way to go, I think."

Tâ€™Lesâ€™s eyes flashed again. â€œChief Security Minister Tâ€™Pau can forward some shield harmonic information to you, Lieutenant Commander Tucker. It would help ease your worry.â€

Trip and Hoshi exchanged looks. _When were the Vulcans gonna tell us about this?_ The question was written all over the Armory Officerâ€™s face. Even Jon Archerâ€™s good-natured countenance was severely strained.

High Minister Vâ€™Lar nodded at Ambassador Soval, and Soval picked up the thread of the conversation before Phlox launched into the mechanics of their problem. â€œMinister Tâ€™Pau has alerted our defense forces and they are enroute to intercept the Syklonian ship. We have jammed all communication signals in Vulcan space, in case Tâ€™Marui plans to beam her madness on a planet-wide channel.â€

Trip frowned and shook his head. â€œWhatever this lady found on Beta Polaris is really serious, isnâ€™t it, Ambassador.â€

â€œDoctor Tâ€™Marui has ties to revolutionary movements, Lieutenant Commander Tucker. She is a skilled and charismatic leader, not to mention wily and secretive in her dealings.â€

â€œAnd you didnâ€™t bother to tell us any of this?â€

â€œTrip,â€ Hoshi murmured in a dangerous tone. To her surprise, Soval looked rather abashed at Tripâ€™s accusation. Doctor Reed, who hadnâ€™t yet said a word, raised his eyebrows and pressed his lips together. She knew heâ€™d already spent hours in the surgical ward, repairing the damage from Tâ€™Maruiâ€™s â€œexpeditionâ€. Hoshi could feel the anger roll off him in waves, though Malcolmâ€™s face was politely blank.

â€œWe only recently discovered Tâ€™Maruiâ€™s intentions, just after Enterprise left for Beta Polaris,â€ Tâ€™Les admitted, but that admission seemed grudging. â€œThe Vâ€™tosh kaâ€™tur. A radical branch of Vulcan mysticism that had struggled to survive in the wake of Surakâ€™s reforms. They have been losing followers and resources for decades. This is their final attempt to seize power.â€

Hoshi frowned at the revelation. A power struggle within the Vulcan government? It mustâ€™ve been so hush-hush that even Starfleet Intelligence hasnâ€™t heard of it. _Then again, I can understand why theyâ€™ve been quiet...with the Andorians and the Tellarites waiting in the wings for them to fall..._ â€œIâ€™ve never heard of them,â€ she said aloud.

Jon had a â€œputting-it-all-togetherâ€ expression as he explained, â€œ The translation for their name is â€˜Vulcans without logicâ€™, Captain. They donâ€™t play by the same rules as those who follow Surakâ€™s teachings and that makes them extremely dangerous.â€

â€œWe must stop them from reaching Vulcan space,â€ Hoshi said. She glanced at Trip and Phlox. â€œWork on those shield harmonics. Lieutenant Commander Tucker, I know the phase cannons are still untested, but can you adjust them to pack an extra punch?â€

â€œNo problem, Captain. Give me half an hour, an hour max.â€ Trip glanced at Phlox. The Denobulan looked over at Hoshi and at her nod of permission, both men left the Conference Room and headed for Engineering and the Armory.

â€œWeâ€™ll do our best to intercept Tâ€™Marui and retrieve Ensign Tâ€™Pol,â€ Hoshi said, â€œand weâ€™ll keep you appraised of our situation.â€

Vâ€™Lar nodded, then added, â€œWe do not hold you responsible for this...crisis, Captain Sato. Our own oversight has brought this. If possible, we would rather Tâ€™Marui be captured alive, to be punished according to our traditional ways.â€

The coldness in the High Ministerâ€™s tone made Hoshi shiver. If Tâ€™Marui was brought to Vulcan, she had the feeling that the punishment wouldnâ€™t be merciful or swift. â€œWe will do our best,â€ Hoshi repeated. â€œ _Enterprise_ , out.â€

After Jon closed the channel, Hoshi looked at Jon. â€œPlease tell me you didnâ€™t see this coming.â€

Jon shook his head and winced. â€œIâ€™ve heard of the Vâ€™tosh kaâ€™tur, Captain, but itâ€™s a topic not discussed in polite company. I always got the impression that they were an embarrassment to mainstream Vulcan society. Even Soval would much rather deny their existence. Theyâ€™ve been a thorn in Vâ€™Larâ€™s side for some time, but as she said, theyâ€™ve been losing followers and influence for a while.â€

â€œObviously, Tâ€™Marui seeks to revive their former glory,â€ Malcolm remarked.

â€œObviously,â€ Hoshi agreed. She looked at her crew. â€œCondition Red, everyone. Weâ€™ve got to be ready to pull this off at a momentâ€™s notice. Dismissed.â€ The room emptied quickly, but she noticed Malcolm stayed behind. â€œDoctor Reed? How are our Vulcan guests?â€

â€œThey are all resting comfortably in Sickbay.â€ He met her eyes. â€œCaptain, I believe Tâ€™Marui isnâ€™t the only member of the Vâ€™tosh kaâ€™tur within the expedition. I have overheard Tâ€™Niura and she seemed to agree with her mentorâ€™s ideas.â€

She frowned as she remembered the senior geologistâ€™s remarks in the underground tunnels. â€œTâ€™Niura? I thought she didnâ€™t agree with Tâ€™Maruiâ€”â€œ

â€œA credible act, I think. I have her sedated at the moment, so we shouldnâ€™t have a problem with her, but for the others...â€ His blue-gray eyes were troubled. â€œThey may try to attempt to aid Tâ€™Marui from _Enterprise_.â€

Hoshi nodded and gave him a rueful smile. â€œKeep an eye on your patients. Iâ€™ll have Trip post some of his people on the ones who arenâ€™t injured. Weâ€™ll stop them, Malcolm, and get Tâ€™Pol back.â€

â€œThank you, Captain.â€ He headed for the doors, but Hoshi put a hand up, and he stopped. â€œCaptain?â€

â€œI was just thinking...perhaps you can talk to Lieutenant Commander Tucker about some training in covert surveillance.â€ Her voice was teasing. â€œHe could use you in his Security detail.â€

His mouth turned up in a smirk. â€œIâ€™m a doctor. Iâ€™m trained to notice the little details that could mean life or death. But Iâ€™ll keep it in mind.â€ He disappeared through the doors, leaving a bemused Hoshi Sato behind.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Dont own em, dont make money off em.

  
Author's notes: Disclaimer: Donâ€™t own â€˜em, donâ€™t make money off â€˜em.  
  
Notes: Technically, this is the third story in the â€œSwitcheroo Seriesâ€ (after â€œCaptain Satoâ€™s Enterpriseâ€ and â€œWhips, Chains and Plomeek Soupâ€), but this tells the very first mission of Captain Satoâ€™s Enterprise, before the events of the other two stories. The series presumes that Humans and Klingons havenâ€™t met yet at the time of the First Mission, so itâ€™s not like â€œBroken Bowâ€.  
  
The Vulcans are different from the canon universe. They have their own agenda.  
  
How are our heroes going to stop Tâ€™Marui and get Tâ€™Pol back?  
  
Rating: T  


* * *

****

Eleven

Tâ€™Pol waded through the massive amounts of information that Tâ€™Marui had amassed over the decades. It was staggering, crossing several different disciplines. There were DNA comparisons between samples taken from the lost colonies and modern Vulcans. Compilations of star charts with several projected courses of where their ships might have gone, architectural plans of the various settlements, metallurgic analyses of artifacts found and catalogued, linguistic comparisons...the sheer volume was amazing.

The more she read, the more intriguing the possibilities. If Tâ€™Marui and her team was correct, the descendants of those lost colonies might still be wandering the stars. She paged through another complicated report, noting the sources. Tâ€™Pol reminded herself to suspend emotion as she read. Emotion was dangerous in this kind of analysis; it clouded oneâ€™s judgement.

_As Tâ€™Marui has aptly demonstrated,_ she thought with a hint of irony. _The next thing she would propose is that Humans and Vulcans were once one race, which is obviously preposterous!_

â€œI see that you are perusing these materials in your usual thorough manner,â€ said Tâ€™Marui, as she returned with more green tea. Next to her was the short, slim figure of a Syklonian female. Her green-blue skin tone was somewhere between an Orionâ€™s and an Andorianâ€™s, her head mostly shaved except for a single long braid of red hair. Her upswept eyebrows were Vulcan-like, but the orange-red eyes were not.

â€œIt is fascinating,â€ Tâ€™Pol admitted, â€œand as a true scientist, you have hard data to support your theories. Yet it still seems...difficult to believe.â€

Tâ€™Marui nodded and smiled again. It made her seem more approachable, more open, which was a strange sight for a Vulcan. â€œYes, I had the same difficulty when I first began assessing this data. As time went on, it became more...logical.â€ She turned to the Syklonian next to her. â€œIn case I am unsuccessful, my ally Shoranaâ€”â€œ the Syklonian bowed at the mention of her name, â€œâ€”will make sure the information is spread throughout the quadrant. Even if the unbelievers deny the proof in front of their eyes, everyone else will know.â€

Tâ€™Pol glanced at Shorana. â€œWhat, will you sell it to the highest bidder?â€

â€œI am not an Orion,â€ the woman said with a smirk. â€œDoctor Tâ€™Maruiâ€™s information will be...regulated, controlled. We would not want anyone else to make contact with your lost peopleâ€™s descendants before you do. Can you imagine if the Andorians found them? Or the Humans? They would destroy any race they cannot understand.â€

_The Humans may extend the hand of friendship instead,_ Tâ€™Pol thought. She thought of Doctor Malcolm Reed and Lieutenant Commander Trip Tucker and Captain Sato and Lieutenant Archer and Commander Mayweather. Those Humans genuinely wanted to explore the universe; hence, the success of the Warp Five program.

â€œYou trust her to keep your information safe?â€ Tâ€™Pol asked without rancor.

â€œHer, and now you,â€ Tâ€™Marui said. She reached over and put a hand on Tâ€™Polâ€™s arm. â€œI know of your curiosity and your...open-mindedness, Tâ€™Pol. You have...evolved beyond the narrow mindsets of your mother and Vâ€™Lar and Tâ€™Pau. At least, you consider the options.â€

â€œI have considered them,â€ Tâ€™Pol admitted, â€œbut I must confess that I am still skeptical of certain aspects of your research. Perhaps, as all Vulcans, I require time to process the information. It is...somewhat overwhelming.â€

Tâ€™Marui glanced at Shorana, who chuckled. â€œA Vulcan admitting weakness? You were right, Tâ€™Marui, perhaps there is hope for your people yet.â€

A shrill chime interrupted them. Shorana moved to the wall intercom and chattered a question in the high Syklonian language. Another high-pitched squeal answered her. Tâ€™Pol didnâ€™t understand the words, but whatever they were, it erased the humor from Tâ€™Maruiâ€™s face.

The scientist switched to Vulcan. â€œIt seems that High Minister Vâ€™Lar wishes to stop us at any cost. Sheâ€™s sent several vessels to intercept us.â€

â€œWill they fire on us?â€ Tâ€™Pol asked aloud in standard.

Shorana shook her head. â€œThey wouldnâ€™t dare. Vulcan has no argument with Syklonia...and no extradition agreement, either. My people would consider it an act of war if they fired upon us.â€

â€œWhat about the Earth vessel?â€ Tâ€™Marui asked. â€œAre they still in pursuit?â€

Shorana relayed the question to her bridge, then translated the answer. â€œYes, they have been slowly closing the distance between us, but so far they havenâ€™t attempted to attack us.â€

â€œDo not underestimate Captain Sato. She gave me the impression that she would do anything to get her crewmate back.â€ Tâ€™Marui gave Tâ€™Pol an indulgent smile. â€œCome, Tâ€™Pol, Iâ€™d like you to be present at a turning point in our history.â€

Shorana came up on Tâ€™Polâ€™s left side, Tâ€™Marui on her right, and together they â€œescortedâ€ her to the bridge. 

Tâ€™Pol glanced at the tactical map on the viewscreen. Enterprise was gaining on the Syklonian ship, while a group of Vulcan military vessels approached them at warp seven. At a calm order from Shorana, the bridge lights shifted from blue to red.

â€œWill you fire on our own people?â€ Tâ€™Pol demanded.

Tâ€™Marui turned to her and replied, â€œIf they attack us, we will have no choice but to defend ourselves, Tâ€™Pol. If they allow us to pass, then we can avoid bloodshed. It is my hope that we might do so.â€

Tâ€™Pol stared at her in shock. Sheâ€™d already tried to sacrifice members of her archaeological team on Beta Polaris. There was no way that Tâ€™Marui could avoid conflict as long as she was bent on returning to Vulcan with her information.

Her people were on the brink of disaster, and all she could do was watch in horror.

**********

â€œFour Vulcan military vessels,â€ Trip reported from his station. â€œTwo destroyers, an ordinance vessel and a medical ship. Theyâ€™re closing on the Syklonian ship at about warp seven.â€ 

The tension on the bridge was palpable. Not only was Tâ€™Pol still trapped on the Syklonian ship, but now there was the certainty of armed conflict. â€œCommander Mayweather,â€ Hoshi said, â€œI thought High Minister Vâ€™Lar said that she was sending a single ship.â€

Travis shook his head. â€œI thought so too.â€

â€œItâ€™s possible the High Minister diverted the nearest squadron here,â€ Trip said. â€œIf one ship goes, the others go with â€˜em.â€

For some reason, that bothered Hoshi. Granted, Tâ€™Marui was outgunned and outmatched with one Vulcan destroyer and Enterprise, but...Hoshi concentrated on the tac screen. â€œLieutenant Commander Tucker, have the Syklonians powered up their weapons?â€

Trip shook his head. â€œNo, but theyâ€™re still running with full shields. If weâ€™re going to pull off the trick with the transporter, we have to be at the same speed and within two thousand meters of them.â€

â€œWeâ€™ve been at warp four point eight for the past ten hours, Captain,â€ Phlox interjected from the Engineering station. â€œIf they increase their speed, we wonâ€™t be able to keep up with them. Theyâ€™d either have to slow down or drop out of warp completely.â€

Hoshi nodded slowly. â€œHave you modulated the transporter signal to match their shield frequency?â€

â€œAlready done,â€ Trip answered. â€œAs long as they donâ€™t change it, we can pull it off.â€

Phlox turned to Trip and admonished him, â€œOptimism, Lieutenant Commander. We can â€˜pull it offâ€™, as you put it.â€

Hoshi hid a smile at Phloxâ€™s cheerful tone, but she shared Tripâ€™s realism. She swiveled around to face Travis at the science station. â€œCan you isolate Tâ€™Polâ€™s signal?â€

â€œIâ€™m reading two Vulcan biosigns on their bridge,â€ Travis replied, â€œbut I canâ€™t tell which one is hers. Their shieldingâ€™s interfering with that.â€

â€œTâ€™Pol and Tâ€™Marui,â€ Hoshi guessed.

â€œYes, Captain.â€

She turned to Jon. â€œLieutenant Archer, signal the lead Vulcan destroyer. Weâ€™re going to ask for their help to pull off a highly illogical plan...â€

**********

In Sickbay, Tâ€™Niura opened her eyes and tried to sit up, but found she could not. â€œWhat isâ€”?â€ 

â€œHow are you feeling?â€ asked the Human female medical officer. Lieutenant Cutler, Tâ€™Niura remembered. â€œWe had to sedate you; your health was deteriorating.â€

â€œI...do not remember.â€ She closed her eyes and tried to locate Doctor Reedâ€™s presence, but she could not.   
Frowning, she tried again, but it was as if Reed was no longer on the ship. _Impossible. He cannot mask his own mental signature...can he?_ Another part of her was disturbed at the possibility. That meant that Reed, a Human, had mastered a Vulcan technique that was taught only to those of the highest level of ESP. Tâ€™Niura doubted he had the skill to do so.

â€œYou must rest. Iâ€™ve moved Tâ€™Lun closer to you. Doctor Reed told me that proximity helps with the healing process.â€ Cutler smiled at her. â€œCall me if you need anything.â€

â€œDoctor Reed...where is he? I must thank him for what he has done for usâ€”â€œ

â€œHeâ€™s resting, as you should. Please, lie down.â€ As Cutler helped her lie back down, Tâ€™Niura noticed that Tâ€™Lun was still asleep. The biobeds were all filled with Vulcans...every one of them followers of Tâ€™Marui. Of course, that could have been mere happenstance, but...

â€œNo,â€ she whispered. She tried to reach the others, but ran into a barrier. Suddenly, she realized it: Reed had somehow hobbled her telepathic ability, so she couldnâ€™t cry out for help. 

â€œNo!â€ she screamed. â€œWhat has he done? He is a _Healer_! He has taken an oath not to harm his patients! What has he done to me?â€

â€œNothing,â€ came a cold voice, somewhere above her. â€œI did nothing to you or your fellows, Tâ€™Niura. Tâ€™Nu and Seprol knew of your intentions and decided to take matters into their own hands. They assure me that the effects are temporary. I wouldnâ€™t tolerate any permanent harm to any of you.â€

Tâ€™Niuraâ€™s head snapped to her right and she finally saw Doctor Reed standing several meters away. The look on his face was terrible and she actually shrank back at the sight. Nevertheless, she had to try...

â€œStay out of my head, Tâ€™Niura,â€ he told her calmly. â€œStay out, or you will find out firsthand just how far I will go to defend myself and my patients.â€ He looked up at Cutler. â€œIf she does anything...rash, donâ€™t hesitate to use restraints. I trust, though, that they wonâ€™t be necessary, is that correct?â€

Tâ€™Niura flinched at the pure ice in his tone. â€œYes, Doctor Reed,â€ she whispered as she lowered her eyes.

â€œGood.â€ Reed nodded in satisfaction. â€œKeep an eye on her, Lieutenant Cutler.â€

â€œYes, Doctor,â€ Cutler replied.

Reed turned on his heel and left, but Tâ€™Niura didnâ€™t dare watch him go.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Dont own em, dont make money off em.

  
Author's notes: Disclaimer: Donâ€™t own â€˜em, donâ€™t make money off â€˜em.  
  
Notes: Technically, this is the third story in the â€œSwitcheroo Seriesâ€ (after â€œCaptain Satoâ€™s Enterpriseâ€ and â€œWhips, Chains and Plomeek Soupâ€), but this tells the very first mission of Captain Satoâ€™s Enterprise, before the events of the other two stories. The series presumes that Humans and Klingons havenâ€™t met yet at the time of the First Mission, so itâ€™s not like â€œBroken Bowâ€.  
  
The Vulcans are different from the canon universe. They have their own agenda.  
  
Enterpriseâ€™s first space battle...sort of. There is a lot of jumping around in this chapter, but Iâ€™ve divided the scenes so itâ€™s easier to follow.  
  
Rating: T  


* * *

****

Twelve

The Vulcan commander gazed at Hoshi impassively as he considered her request. She stood straight and tall and met the hostile gaze; at her left, Jon Archer was also standing, ready to back up his captain if necessary. His presence seemed to put a check on the Vulcan commander's behavior, for the Vulcan managed to keep his tone civil.

â€œWe are under strict orders to retrieve Doctor Tâ€™Marui alive and to confiscate any information in her possession. This is an internal Vulcan matter, Captain Sato. Once you have recovered your crewwoman, your obligation to us is finished.â€

She pressed her lips together at the abrupt answer. "Doctor T'Marui's actions have also endangered Starfleet personnel, Commander V'Krus. She must also answer to those charges."

Commander V'Krus's eyes flashed in annoyance. "And she will, but Vulcan law will take precedence in this case. Do not interfere, Captain Sato."

â€œWhat about the Syklonians? If you fire on their ship, theyâ€™ll consider it an act of war.â€

The commander raised an eyebrow. â€œThis particular vessel does not represent the official Syklonian government. They have relayed their permission through Ambassador Soval for us to stop them at any cost.â€

Hoshi glanced at Jon and he spoke in Vulcan. â€œThis...information contains treason, doesnâ€™t it?â€

He nodded slightly in confirmation. â€œMore than you realize, Diplomat Archer.â€ Hoshi noticed that the commander had pointedly ignored Archerâ€™s new Starfleet rank. â€œAmbassador Soval has the utmost confidence in you, but you must understand...there are issues that must remain uniquely Vulcan.â€

Jon nodded slowly. â€œIndeed. I see your point.â€

"I am gratified that you do. Please let us take care of our affairs in our own way." V'Krus switched back to Standard. â€œWe will rendezvous with the Syklonian ship in ten minutes. _Sâ€™tranek_ , out.â€ His image vanished.

Trip scowled, his eyes flashing. â€œWhy do I get the distinct feelinâ€™ weâ€™ve been told to back off?â€

â€œBecause we have.â€ Hoshi shook her head. â€œOnce we rescue Tâ€™Pol, the Vulcans consider our part in this affair over.â€

His face flushed in anger. â€œYouâ€™ve got to be kiddinâ€™.â€

â€œIâ€™m not. They want to take care of Tâ€™Marui in their own way and their own time and they don't want us to interfere with that.â€ She glanced at Jon. â€œJon?â€

He frowned, the corners of his mouth turned down grimly. â€œCommander V'Krus is correct; T'Marui is a Vulcan citizen and not a member of Starfleet. I donâ€™t believe V'Krus is going to try too hard to take Tâ€™Marui alive, Captain. The Vulcans have told usâ€”in so many wordsâ€”that they arenâ€™t open to negotiation.â€

Silence fell over the Bridge. Then Trip said it for them. â€œCrap.â€

**********

â€œTransmission from the _Sâ€™tranek_ ,â€ reported the communications officer. â€œThey wish to talk to Doctor Tâ€™Marui.â€ 

â€œAccept the transmission,â€ Tâ€™Marui replied. A secondary screen sizzled, then the stern face of a Vulcan in a captainâ€™s uniform appeared on it. She recognized him: Commander V'Krus. _Ah, Minister T'Pau's lapdog. How touching._ His lips moved, but the translator issued his words in high-pitched Syklonian. Nevertheless, they all understood the message: _Surrender or be fired upon._

â€œSo it begins,â€ Tâ€™Marui said softly. â€œTransmit one word back to them: _Kroykah!_ â€

Tâ€™Pol started at the sharp command, but Tâ€™Maruiâ€™s hand was firm on her arm. â€œThey threatened us; we are just defending ourselves, Tâ€™Pol." She glanced at the tactical officer. â€œPower up weapons.â€

The tac officer glanced at Shorana, who nodded. â€œDo as she says. We must defend ourselves.â€

**********

Trip looked up at Hoshi. â€œTheyâ€™ve powered up weapons, Captain. The Vulcan ships are responding. The _Sâ€™tranek_ â€™s weapons levels are at half power. Theyâ€™re set to disable Tâ€™Maruiâ€™s engines.â€ 

â€œSteady,â€ Hoshi said softly. â€œWait for them. Time for our intercept with the Syklonian ship?â€

â€œFour minutes, Captain.â€ Tripâ€™s voice was just as quiet.

â€œPhlox?â€

The Denobulan nodded in response. â€œShield harmonic pulse awaiting your command, Captain.â€

Hoshi brought her attention to her comm. â€œChief Raymer?â€

The Alpha shift transporter chief replied, â€œReady, maâ€™am.â€

Hoshi took a deep breath and squared her shoulders. As Trip had said during the briefing, their timing was critical. They had to get this right the first time. â€œAll right, letâ€™s do it.â€

***********

â€œTheyâ€™re targeting our engines!â€ shouted the defense officer on the Syklonian ship. 

â€œFire!â€ Shorana ordered.

The Syklonian ship lashed out a split second before the _Sâ€™tranek_ and her sister destroyer did. The Syklonian beam struck the second Vulcan ship, causing its shields to short out for a brief moment. The destroyer dropped out of formation with the _S'tranek_. The _Sâ€™tranek_ â€˜s reply was just as spectacular. 

One of the engineering consoles on the bridge exploded in a burst of sparks, knocking them all to the deck. Smoke poured from the ceiling as the fire suppression equipment kicked in.

T'Pol rolled away from T'Marui under the cover of the smoke, then scrambled on hands and knees towards the lift. She felt T'Marui's hand on her shoulder and thought quickly. "Doctor, all of your research, all of the artifacts that you took from Beta Polaris...we must keep them safe! If V'Krus or Captain Sato boards the ship, they can take it all!"

The panic in her voice convinced T'Marui. "You are right, T'Pol. I knew I could depend on you. Come, we will secure all of the data."

As the lift slowly creaked down to the lower level, T'Pol asked, "I would assume that you have some sort of backup?"

"Yes. Both on _Enterprise_ and on Vulcan." T'Marui chuckled. "I have not survived all these years by being careless. If I die, my followers will spread my work."

"Like Shorana?"

"She seeks the truth, like the rest of us, T'Pol and refuses to perpetuate the lies." T'Marui located the right compartment and keyed in her code. Together, the two of them gathered up the scanners, discs and holopictures and stuffed them into T'Marui's travel pack. "Come with me, T'Pol. This is all a diversion, a way for us to expose the pack of liars in the High Command."

"Where do you propose on going? V'Lar and T'Pau will pursue you whereever you go. And if I follow, my mother will not rest until you are captured or dead."

T'Marui's smile was motherly. "Do not worry, T'Pol. I will take care of you. I promise."

**********

â€œDirect hit on the Syklonian's engines. Theyâ€™re down to impulse,â€ Trip reported. â€œTheyâ€™re coming around in an arc.â€ 

â€œWeâ€™ll be in firing range in one minute,â€ Travis added. â€œTheyâ€™re shunting their auxiliary power to shields.â€

â€œPhlox, get ready to fire the harmonic pulse at my commandâ€”â€œ A jolt shook the bridge, nearly shaking Hoshi out of her chair. â€œWhat was that?â€

Lieutenant Anna Hess's voice floated through the intercom. "Commander Phlox, we're having a hard time keeping the shield harmonic pulse coherent."

The Denobulan nodded, his hands flying over his console and replied, "I'm diverting power to the pulse generators, Lieutenant."

Trip's alarmed tone overlapped Phlox's instructions. "Captain, the Syklonians---"

â€œI see it,â€ said Hoshi. â€œEnsign Dougherty, Z-minus twenty degrees. New heading, one-eight-zero mark two.â€

_Enterprise_ dropped gracefully out of the way between the Syklonians and the Vulcans. Now that the Syklonians couldnâ€™t hide behind the Starfleet ship, it fired at the _Sâ€™tranek_ as the destroyer went past. Their port nacelle flashed crimson and began trailing sparks.

â€œDirect hit on _Sâ€™tranek_ â€™s port nacelle. Their speed is dropping...warpâ€™s gone, theyâ€™re switching to impulse.â€ Travis squinted at his scanner. â€œThe Syklonians are going around for another pass.â€

â€œHow long before we can intercept them?â€ Hoshi asked.

â€œTwo minutes, fifteen seconds.â€

Phlox broke into the conversation â€œCaptain, Iâ€™m still reading fluctuations in the shield harmonic pulse. I need a few moments to compensate.â€

â€œHurry, Phlox. We need that pulse.â€ Hoshi glared at the Syklonian ship. _Hang on, Tâ€™Pol. Weâ€™re coming to get you._

**********

The deck rolled again under their feet. T'Pol grabbed onto the railing on one side of the corridor. She didn't know where T'Marui was leading her, but she suspected the scientist had her escape planned long before this. If the Vulcans destroyed the Syklonians, they would assume T'Marui would die with them, and thus the threat to the High Command was eliminated. If T'Marui's boasting was correct, killing her would not stop the threat to the High Command's power.

How could she let V'Lar, T'Pau and T'Les know?

T'Marui directed her to a Syklonian shuttle in the bay. "There. Can you pilot that?"

"I can try." T'Pol cracked open the hatch and motioned T'Marui inside. The shuttle was half the size of a Vulcan shuttlecraft, with far fewer amenities. Nevertheless, a quick check confirmed that it had the basics: engines, propulsion, shields, minimal weapons. She nodded and added, "I believe I can fly this."

"Good. Take the engines off stand-by, T'Pol." T'Marui strapped herself into the co-pilot's seat. "We need to time this just right---"

**********

"Captain!" Travis called. "The two Vulcan biosigns have separated from the Syklonians. It looks like they're moving to the aft quarter of the ship." 

"Any luck distinguishing the two?" Hoshi demanded.

"No, ma'am. Not unless their shields are down or we're awfully damn close."

â€œPhlox!â€ Hoshiâ€™s voice held a note of warning.

â€œI have the pulse generators balanced, but they will not _stay_ balanced for long,â€ said the Denobulan. A trickle of sweat pooled over one of his cranial ridges. â€œIf we are going to do this, I suggest we do it now.â€

â€œAll right. Hang on everyone! This is going to get rough!â€ She glanced at Travis. â€œDistance?â€

â€œFive thousand meters, four-thousand, three-thousand eight hundredâ€”â€œ Travis reported.

Hoshi hit her comm. â€œGrant, stand by.â€

â€œStanding by, Captain,â€ came Chief Raymerâ€™s voice from the transporter room.

â€œThree-thousand metersâ€”â€œ

Hoshi leaned forward in her seat. â€œNow: Phlox, Raymer!â€

â€œActivating harmonic pulse!â€

**********

A piercing whine bounced off the walls of the Syklonian bridge. Shorana and her crew cried out and clapped their hands over their ears. The science officer whirled around to face Shorana. 

â€œItâ€™s a pulse from the Earth ship! It's disrupting shield coherence, but not draining them.â€

â€œWhat?â€œ Shorana whirled around to face him, her mouth open.

â€œLook!â€ cried the helmsman. â€œThe Earth ship!â€

To their horror, _Enterprise_ was bearing down on them for a close pass.

â€œGet those shields back up!â€ Panic rang through Shoranaâ€™s voice.

â€œIâ€™m trying!â€ The tactical officer screamed back.

Shorana stood transfixed on the bridge, her eyes widening at the imposing hulk of the _Enterprise_. The helmsman slammed his hands on the console and the deck tipped as he threw the Syklonian ship out of the way. He wasn't fast enough, for two torpedoes from the _S'tranek_ and the other Vulcan destroyer closed in on them. 

**********

â€œPositive lock, transporting now!â€ Suddenly, Raymerâ€™s tone rose sharply. â€œWhat the hell---?" 

"What's wrong, Chief?" demanded Hoshi.

"I'm getting interference---"

Trip swore and shouted, "Torpedoes closing in on the Syklonians, twelve-hundred meters---"

Hoshi whirled towards Phlox, but the engineer beat her to it. "Harmonic pulse aborted."

"Hang on everyone!" yelled Ensign Dougherty as he yanked back on the helm control.

***********

T'Pol's eyes widened as a slow rumble echoed through the shuttle bay. What surprised her even more was that her surroundings began to phase out of existence around her. It solidified again, then began to dissolve again. She couldn't move to see T'Marui--- 

\---then her surroundings came back. She blinked and gazed widely around her.

She was still in the Syklonian shuttle, with T'Marui.

The scientist snapped out of her trance and screamed, "Now, T'Pol, get us out of here!"

Still dazed, she reacted automatically to the order. The shuttle slammed forward, throwing her against the restraints. A brutal force took hold of the shuttle and then they were tumbling free through space in an uncontrolled free fall and there was nothing she could do about it.

**********

The Syklonian shields immediately reformed as soon as the harmonic phase pulse ceased, but just as they achieved strength, the Vulcan torpedoes struck the ship directly under the bridge. The shockwave ripped through the surrounding space and hit _Enterprise_. Hoshi yelled something, but it was lost under the scream of overstrained electronics and grinding metal. Nausea rose up in her throat as the internal dampeners were stretched to their limits. 

An eternity later, the deck righted itself and the noises stopped. Slowly, Hoshi raised her head to find herself face-down in front of her command chair, her long black hair spread all around her. Her left shoulder spasmed as she tried to push herself up.

"Damage report!" she called hoarsely, hoping someone could manage to do it.

The bridge lights came back to life and her crew groaned as they assessed themselves and the ship. Trip was the first one to recover. "Remind me to drop a line to Captain Jefferies. The anti-grav defense fields saved our lives, Cap'n, though I reckon I can improve it a bit more."

"We've lost the harmonic pulse emitters, and the warp core is off-line," Phlox echoed. He glanced over his shoulder at Trip. "When you contact Captain Jefferies, I would like to join that conversation."

"No problem, Commander. I think we can both give him and Commander Robinson some ideas." Trip's flash of humor was gone as quickly as it had come. "Minor damage on Decks C,D and E."

"Internal communications are off-line," Jon said. "Rerouting through auxiliary systems."

It was an hour until Hoshi found out that the Syklonian ship had been heavily damaged and that Commander V'Krum had led boarding parties with cool efficiency. V'Krum's sole communication message froze her heart: _"T'Marui has escaped and Ensign T'Pol went with her."_


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Dont own em, dont make money off em.

  
Author's notes: Disclaimer: Donâ€™t own â€˜em, donâ€™t make money off â€˜em.  
  
Notes: Technically, this is the third story in the â€œSwitcheroo Seriesâ€ (after â€œCaptain Satoâ€™s Enterpriseâ€ and â€œWhips, Chains and Plomeek Soupâ€), but this tells the very first mission of Captain Satoâ€™s Enterprise, before the events of the other two stories. The series presumes that Humans and Klingons havenâ€™t met yet at the time of the First Mission, so itâ€™s not like â€œBroken Bowâ€.  
  
The Vulcans are different from the canon universe. They have their own agenda.  
  
This chapter is for Pesterfield, who wanted to know why the Vulcans were acting â€œillogicallyâ€. Which is true; theyâ€™re acting rather...unusual for Vulcans. Thereâ€™s a reason for that. And Sovalâ€™s very aware of all the illogic flying around...and very disturbed.  


* * *

****

Thirteen

The Syklonian shuttle streaked through space at full impulse speed. T'Pol sat in the pilot's chair and checked their progress. Her estimation of Syklonian technology went up considerably, for the shuttle had survived its unexpected tumble in the wake of the torpedoes. They had been able to recover and flee from the area before any of the capital ships recovered.

 _Commander Phlox and Lieutenant Commander Tucker would be ecstatic over the schematics of this shuttle_ , Tâ€™Pol thought. Her thoughts focused on Tucker...Trip. Although she hadnâ€™t known him long, sheâ€™d felt some kind of connection there. _Illogical. He is Human and I am Vulcan. No Human can understand the Vulcan mind..._

Actually, that wasnâ€™t completely true. Tâ€™Pol glanced over her shoulder, but Tâ€™Marui was still asleep on the bunk. She withdrew her hand from the tracking emitter control. Tâ€™Marui was a scientist, not a technician, so she wouldnâ€™t know where to start looking for a trace. T'Pol knew that Captain Sato and the others were looking for her; they would not abandon her. Tâ€™Pol closed her eyes and tried to reach out to _Enterprise_.

_My mind to your mind...can you hear me?_ After a few minutes, she opened her eyes again. Space was empty all around them. He was too far away for contact, so she decided to try again later.

Tâ€™Pol stifled a sigh. She had used the long hours of inactivity in conversation with Tâ€™Marui. Although she didnâ€™t condone Tâ€™Maruiâ€™s methods, she understood Tâ€™Maruiâ€™s frustrations about her work not being taken seriously. Tâ€™Pol had formulated many improvements to the helm and navigation systems of Vulcan ships. The Vulcan Space and Ship Ministry continued to take her proposals â€œunder considerationâ€, even nearly twelve years later.

Tâ€™Marui was a formidable woman, not to mention dangerous. She knew how to manipulate emotions, knew what to say or do to achieve the outcomes she wanted. The scientist had hinted that the Vâ€™tosh kaâ€™tur possessed mental disciplines that were forbidden to other Vulcans. The concept sent a shiver down Tâ€™Polâ€™s spine as she remembered that discussion.

â€œWould you like me to teach you these disciplines?â€ Tâ€™Marui had asked.

Tâ€™Pol had raised her eyebrows. â€œYou are offering to teach me? Why?â€

â€œBecause you are capable of understanding them and you are curious. I can show you, if you are interested.â€

â€œMost traditional mental disciplines take years to master.â€

â€œIndeed, which is a drawback to complete mastery. Only the most dedicated can achieve that and that means forsaking other pleasures to do so. The Vâ€™tosh kaâ€™tur do not believe in denying its members the zest for life.â€ Tâ€™Marui had shrugged. â€œEmotions are as important as logic and if they are not expressed, there will be no balance.â€

â€œYou sound like a Human.â€

Tâ€™Marui had smiled. â€œPerhaps we can learn something from them.â€ Then she had launched into an explanation of some of those â€œdisciplinesâ€. Tâ€™Pol asked her for time to consider her offer. Now Tâ€™Pol shivered at the implications of the use of Tâ€™Maruiâ€™s beliefs.

_Those â€˜mental disciplinesâ€™ are little more than mental invasions_ , she thought. _No respectable Vulcan would use such methods for personal gain. It is distasteful and completely unethical to tamper with a personâ€™s mind and personality..._

She stopped and glanced back at Tâ€™Marui. The Vâ€™tosh kaâ€™tur had already demonstrated a lack of respect for traditional Vulcan ideals. Would they go so far as to meddle with anotherâ€™s mind for their own purposes? _Yes, they would. And whom would they target, assuming the process was successful?_

Tâ€™Pol narrowed her eyes as a plan formed in her mind. She had no proof, but she could find the proof, and for that, she needed to be on Vulcan. And for that, she had to continue her charade to fool Tâ€™Marui. She felt a flash of guilt for the deception, but then she reminded herself, _You owe her nothing._

She turned her back on Tâ€™Marui and settled into the pilotâ€™s chair. _I need to meditate on this...my mind must be crystal clear for what I must do._  
The Syklonian shuttle continued on to Vulcan, but _Enterprise_ was not too far behind.

**********

â€œYa know, for a race whoâ€™s supposed to be â€˜rationalâ€™, yaâ€™ll are acting mighty irrational.â€ 

Hoshi gave her Armory Officer a sour look, but she didnâ€™t contradict him. Neither did Soval, who only raised an eyebrow at Tripâ€™s comment. Malcolm Reed, seated on Hoshiâ€™s other side, glared at Trip as if he couldnâ€™t believe Trip would say anything like that to the Vulcan ambassador. Trip caught Malcolmâ€™s glare and only shrugged as if to say, â€œThatâ€™s the truth.â€

â€œUnfortunately, I must agree with the sentiment, if not the exact wording, Lieutenant Commander Tucker,â€ Soval said gravely. â€œThere is much at stake here, not to mention the stability of our social structure as it is now.â€

Hoshi crossed her arms and said, â€œAmbassador, I know you are a logical and honorable Vulcan, but the Vulcans are reluctant to share vital information with us. We risked our lives to gather information on Beta Polaris, which turned out to be a virtual landmine. We tried to rescue Tâ€™Pol, using information that you provided us. My chief engineer told me it would have worked, if the _Sâ€™tranek_ didnâ€™t fire those torpedoes when they did.â€

Soval said nothing, although they all heard the restrained anger in her voice. She leaned forward and continued, â€œCommander Vâ€™Krus said we shouldnâ€™t get involved. We were involved from the time our crew rosters were tampered with and our orders changed.â€

â€œCaptain, I assure youâ€”â€œ

She held up a hand. â€œAnd I assure _you_ that since one of my crew is still Tâ€™Maruiâ€™s prisoner, Starfleet _is_ involved. So, if High Minister Vâ€™Lar is still interested in multi-species Starfleet crews, I suggest that she keeps an open mind concerning other races. That means cooperation between us.â€

The ambassador glanced at Jon Archer, but he realized there would be no help coming from that quarter. Soval gave a silent sigh, then said, â€œVery well, Captain. I will tell you what I can, but I must also remind you that I am still bound by High Minister Vâ€™Larâ€™s instructions. As your people would phrase it, â€˜my hands are tiedâ€™.â€

Hoshi nodded, then glanced at the small group around the table: Malcolm, Travis, Jon and Trip. â€œGentlemen, it all stays in this room, am I clear?â€

â€œClear, Captain,â€ Travis said, and the others nodded in agreement.

Sovalâ€™s jaw was set, but he went on. â€œOur race was not always ruled by logic. Millennia ago, we were emotional...irrational. Surak brought the tenets of rationality and logic to our people. The transition was slow, but eventually, the Vulcans turned away from war and destruction. We would rather present an united front to other races, but like any other race, we do have our...differences.â€

â€œThe Vâ€™tosh kaâ€™tur,â€ Jon said.

â€œThat is correct, Jonathan.â€ Soval closed his eyes, as if in pain. â€œThey survived through the centuries, tried to steer Vulcan back to the old ways. Eventually, the followers of Surak prevailed and the Vâ€™tosh kaâ€™turâ€”and their influenceâ€”dwindled. Some of the remainder decided to leave the planet and go elsewhere; needless to say, the rest of the people were not distressed to see them go. Where they went, we do not know. We assumed they had eventually turned on each other and destroyed themselves, or become extinct.â€

â€œYou never bothered to check?â€ Trip asked, dumbfounded at this oversight.

Soval opened his eyes and gave Trip a cold look. â€œAs you would say, â€˜good riddanceâ€™.â€

â€œTrip, hush,â€ Hoshi ordered.

â€œVulcan established its own colonies, for exploration and defense. Over the years, they were abandoned. Fifty years ago, Doctor Tâ€™Marui became the head of the archaeology department at the Science Academy and began her research into the Lost Colonies. Her work was...controversial to say the least. It caused an uproar in the scientific community and she lost her research grants. Then Beta Polaris was discovered by a Vulcan probe...and the High Command was interested in its secrets.â€

â€œAnd whatever Tâ€™Marui found there just opened a new can of worms,â€ Travis said.

â€œIndeed.â€ Sovalâ€™s eyes flashed in anger. â€œPersonally, I believe Tâ€™Maruiâ€™s work to be spun of lies, fiction and wishful thinking. Her reasoning is hardly rational. The High Command ignored her and tried to downplay her zealous claims.â€

Malcolm frowned and said, â€œBut now, for some reason, the High Command is taking Tâ€™Maruiâ€™s fiction seriously.â€

â€œYes, Doctor Reed.â€ Soval looked directly at Malcolm. â€œVâ€™Lar is convinced that Tâ€™Marui and her followers will destabilize Vulcan society with their work.â€

Malcolm raised an eyebrow. â€œHigh Minister Vâ€™Lar and Minister Tâ€™Pau have never struck me as overly paranoid, Ambassador. Why the sudden change? Will Tâ€™Marui be able to achieve what they fear?â€

â€œItâ€™s not like yâ€™all would throw away two thousand-plus years of logic and go back to beinâ€™ â€˜irrationalâ€™,â€ Trip pointed out. â€œLike us.â€

A ghost of a smile appeared on Sovalâ€™s lips, but it vanished so quickly that Hoshi wasnâ€™t sure it had been there in the first place. â€œYes, High Minister Vâ€™Larâ€™s and Minister Tâ€™Pauâ€™s reactions seem highly illogical. They have not seen fit to share their rationalizations with me, but I suspect that they know more than they have communicated. And with Tâ€™Pol taken by Tâ€™Maruiâ€”â€œ Sovalâ€™s voice trembled slightly, but again, he recovered so quickly that most of the others missed the lapse, â€œâ€”Doctor Tâ€™Les is also not thinking clearly. I must admit it is difficult to do, and logic becomes uncertain, when a family member is concerned.â€

â€œSo much for the belief that Vulcans donâ€™t have emotions,â€ Trip groused.

Jon chuckled and said, â€œHow many times to I have to tell you, Trip? They have them; they just control them better than we do. It seems they donâ€™t have them when theyâ€™re completely in control.â€

Hoshi sighed and shook her head. â€œWeâ€™re en-route back to Vulcan, but we wonâ€™t arrive for at least another day. Ambassador, I appreciate what youâ€™ve been able to tell us.â€

Soval nodded. â€œI shall endeavor to find more information, Captain Sato, but I cannot make promises.â€

â€œAnd weâ€™ll try to locate Tâ€™Pol and bring her back safely.â€

â€œThank you, Captain. I will be grateful.â€ Soval nodded and made the Vulcan salute, then his image disappeared.

Silence fell over the room for a long minute. Then Hoshi glanced at Jon and Malcolm. â€œGentlemen, the two of you have the most experience dealing with Vulcans. What do you think about High Minister Vâ€™Lar acting â€˜illogicallyâ€™?â€

â€œI find that rather hard to believe, Captain,â€ Malcolm replied slowly, â€œbut given what weâ€™ve seen concerning Tâ€™Marui, I think there might be some reason for concern. The ambassador admitted that he isnâ€™t privy to Vâ€™Larâ€™s motivations, and that worries me.â€

Jon nodded in agreement. â€œVâ€™Lar, Soval and Tâ€™Pau have known each other for decades, Captain, and this keeping of secrets from each other is wholly out of character. There has to be another explanation.â€

â€œI have some contacts within the Vulcan Medical and Science Academies,â€ Malcolm said. â€œI might be able to find out something.â€

â€œAnd Iâ€™ll talk to some of my diplomatic connections,â€ Jon added. â€œSome of them owe me favors anyway.â€

Hoshi nodded. â€œKeep it quiet, both of you. Weâ€™re already in enough trouble as it is. Travis, I want you to go over some of those analyses of the colony ruins. Some of Tâ€™Maruiâ€™s team is willing to help us; maybe you can find just what it is that Vâ€™Larâ€™s so worried about.â€

â€œWill do, Captain,â€ Travis said.

â€œTrip, I understand you and Phlox have gone over the shield harmonic data again.â€

Trip grinned and said, â€œYeah, weâ€™re gonna be talking with Captain Jeffries and Commander Robinson in a couple of hours. I think with a bit of tinkerinâ€™ around, we can find a way to better protect the ship.â€

â€œJust donâ€™t blow us up while youâ€™re doing it, okay?â€ Chuckles broke out around the table at her caustic remark. The intercom chimed and Hoshi pressed the button. â€œSato here.â€

The voice of Lieutenant Ellen Varianis echoed in the conference room. â€œCaptain, weâ€™re picking up an odd signal on the scanners. Itâ€™s heading for Vulcan.â€

â€œThat might be Tâ€™Pol,â€ Trip said.

â€œStay on it, Ellen. Weâ€™re on our way up.â€ Hoshi closed the channel and stood up. â€œBack to work, everyone. Oh, Trip, just a minuteâ€”â€œ

Trip turned at the threshhold as the others headed for the Bridge. â€œCapâ€™n?â€

â€œHow are you able to get away with being such a smartass to Soval? I didnâ€™t think heâ€™d tolerate backtalk from you.â€

Tripâ€™s grin grew wider. â€œItâ€™s a long story, Capâ€™n. Remind me to tell it to ya sometime.â€ And he was gone. 

Hoshi sighed and thought, _Donâ€™t worry, Trip. Iâ€™ll remind you. Thatâ€™s probably one hell of a story._


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Dont own em, dont make money off em.

  
Author's notes: Disclaimer: Donâ€™t own â€˜em, donâ€™t make money off â€˜em.  
  
Notes: Technically, this is the third story in the â€œSwitcheroo Seriesâ€ (after â€œCaptain Satoâ€™s Enterpriseâ€ and â€œWhips, Chains and Plomeek Soupâ€), but this tells the very first mission of Captain Satoâ€™s Enterprise, before the events of the other two stories. The series presumes that Humans and Klingons havenâ€™t met yet at the time of the First Mission, so itâ€™s not like â€œBroken Bowâ€.  
  
The Vulcans are different from the canon universe. They have their own agenda.  
  


* * *

****

Fourteen

Travis rubbed his eyes as he went through all the material theyâ€™d collected from Beta Polaris. Together, his science teams and the few Vulcans still on their side compiled the surface scans, the holopictures, and every scrap they could find. He was tired; they all were, but he knew the key was hidden in the data. All they had to do was uncover it.

His head snapped around when a surprised noise came from Lieutenant Ellen Varianis. â€œEllen? What is it?â€ he asked.

â€œTravis, take a look at this.â€

He noticed sheâ€™d said _Travis_ and not _Commander_. That meant it was something significant. He made his way to her side at the lab computer. â€œWhatâ€™re you looking at?â€

â€œItâ€™s a blood sample from Beta Polaris,â€ she replied. â€œOne of Tâ€™Maruiâ€™s people took it from the surface; I think she said it was from the courtyard, a bloodstain next to one of the mosaics.â€

â€œFrom the surface? Wouldnâ€™t it have been contaminated by the elements, especially after all this time?â€ Travis asked, his tone skeptical. He was no hemotologist, but he could see it wouldnâ€™t be considered valid in a scientific investigation. â€œIf that was in a courtroom, itâ€™d probably be thrown out. Talk about a mess.â€

She nodded. â€œYes, it would, but I decided to compare it to Tâ€™Lyse, with her permission, of course.â€ Varianis nodded at the tall Vulcan woman standing at her shoulder. â€œThe results arenâ€™t confirmed, but look at this.â€ And she split the screen, adding Tâ€™Lyseâ€™s results on the right side.

His eyes widened. â€œIâ€™m not a geneticist, Ellen, but some of these genetic markers look similar.â€

Tâ€™Lyse nodded and brought her hand up to the screen. â€œIndeed, and Commander, Iâ€™d like to show you exactly where it was found.â€ She brought up a holophoto on a secondary screen, one of a faded, crumbling mosaic in the courtyard. Below the mosaic was a strangely shaped stone, all sharp edges and hard lines, painted a dark emerald green and lined with red.

Travis stared at it. _Wait a minute, thatâ€™s not paint..._

Tâ€™Lyse saw his expression. â€œYes, that is actually blood. A sacrificial stone.â€

He swallowed hard and asked, â€œI thought Vulcans didnâ€™t believe in...well, Vulcan sacrifice?â€

â€œWe do not...now. Consider the timeframe, Commander. We were a savage race and capable of murdering one another.â€ Tâ€™Lyse said, her mouth curling in disgust. â€œYet there were sects who believed in...personal involvement with their deities.â€

â€œAnd the redâ€™s also blood? But Vulcans bleed green.â€

â€œWe do,â€ Tâ€™Lyse said, â€œand the red you see is actually a garnet-like stone inset into the edges. It is not Human blood, but it can be misinterpreted as such by the untrained eye.â€

â€œOh,â€ Travis said, relieved. â€œSo that isnâ€™t the bombshell that Tâ€™Marui uncovered.â€

â€œNo, but it is possible that she interpreted it as those from the Exiled, the Vâ€™tosh katur. If that is so, that is tangible proof they existed at the time of the destruction of the Vulcan colony on Beta Polaris.â€

â€œDoesnâ€™t mean they exist now.â€

â€œNo, it does not. She must have found more information to supplement this. You are correct in saying that this would not hold up to scrutiny in a court of law...Human or Vulcan.â€ Tâ€™Lyse picked up a recording device. â€œNow, if we can only get this to function...â€

â€œMay I see?â€ asked Varianis. After Tâ€™Lyse handed it to her, she began to examine the recorder closely. â€œIt looks like one of those old data cylinders. Maybe what weâ€™re looking for is inside. I donâ€™t see any kind of seam, thoughâ€”â€œ

Her fingers touched an indentation on its side. A sharp popping and crackling noise ripped through the room; everyone ducked for cover. Travis grabbed Ellen, who dropped the recorder in surprise. It hit the floor with a hard crack, then a bright light erupted from one end of the cylinder, casting a shadow on the opposite wall.

_No, not a shadow,_ Travis realized. _An image._

An image of a woman, with reddish-bronze hair and the pointed ears of a Vulcan, dressed in a bodice and skirt of silver mesh-like material, with a light overcoat of crimson, black hose tucked into knee-high black boots. Her mouth moved in some kind of silent conversation.

And the woman was smiling.

**********

â€œA mind meld?â€ Malcolm asked. â€œYou donâ€™t mean a healing meld, do you?â€

Tâ€™Nu shook her head and glanced at Captain Sato. â€œNo, not a healing meld. This is slightly different, Doctor. We respect the sanctity of the privacy of oneâ€™s thoughts...though there are instances where there is no other choice to find the information we seek.â€

â€œYouâ€™re talking about invading someone elseâ€™s mind, Tâ€™Nu,â€ Hoshi said quietly. â€œThat has grave consequences.â€

Tâ€™Nu nodded, her eyes sorrowful. â€œYes, and I am prepared to shoulder those consequences. Unfortunately, we have no other way to ascertain what Tâ€™Marui has planned, or what she intends to do with Tâ€™Pol. I do not make this suggestion lightly, Captain, Doctor.â€

Malcolmâ€™s face was blank, but Hoshi could tell he wasnâ€™t happy with the prospect. â€œTâ€™Nu, Iâ€™ve seen the effects of a botched mind meld. Delusions, catatonia, a slow spiral into death. I may not approve of Tâ€™Marui and her followers, but I will not allow any of them to die that way.â€

â€œWhich makes their safetyâ€”and the melderâ€™s safetyâ€”of the utmost importance.â€ Tâ€™Nuâ€™s mouth tightened and the wrinkles around her eyes deepened. â€œDoctor, it has been half a day since Sepol and I were able to suppress Tâ€™Niuraâ€™s ability to manipulate minds. I am not certain the barriers will hold until we reach Vulcan. And when they dissipate, Tâ€™Niura may become even more dangerous.â€

â€œShe might lash out against the crew and the other Vulcans,â€ Hoshi said.

Tâ€™Nu nodded again. â€œYes. I would rather not see that happen. She is Tâ€™Maruiâ€™s right hand in this quest...she would know what Tâ€™Marui plans to do and how she will do it.â€

Malcolm looked at Hoshi, then back at Tâ€™Nu. â€œMight I make one request? That I participate in this meld with you.â€

â€œWhat?â€ Hoshi burst out. â€œMalcolm!â€

Tâ€™Nu raised her eyebrows. â€œWhat I propose to do is dangerous enough, Doctor. As I have stated before, this is not a healing meld. It has the potential to damage minds, and I would not risk your life as well as mine.â€

His mouth went up in a humorless smirk as he said, â€œI understand the risks, Tâ€™Nu, but I believe Tâ€™Niura might be more willing to cooperate if a more familiar mind touched hers.â€

â€œâ€˜More familiarâ€™?â€ Hoshi repeated. â€œWhat do you mean?â€

Malcolm sighed and said, â€œShe tried to get into my mind earlier; that is why I asked Tâ€™Nu to suppress her psychic abilities. It seems that she is...quite taken with me.â€

The captain blinked and glanced at the sleeping form of Tâ€™Niura. She fought to keep her face neutral and succeeded...just barely. â€œAnd when were you going to tell me that, Malcolm?â€

He sighed again. â€œI just did so, Captain.â€

She clamped down on her anger, especially when she saw a twinkle of grim amusement in Tâ€™Nuâ€™s eyes. â€œAll right, then, but I insist on Lieutenant Cutler monitoring both of you, and I want Lieutenant Commander Tucker in here, just in case.â€

Tâ€™Nu looked over at Malcolm, who nodded. â€œAgreed, Captain. Come, Doctor, there is some preparation involved in the process. If we are to do this, we must do this correctly. I would not want the captain to become more agitated than she already is.â€

**********

When all was prepared, Tâ€™Nu and Sepol sat on one side of Tâ€™Niura, Malcolm sat on the other side, with Hoshi sitting behind him and to his right. Trip leaned against the wall on Tâ€™Nuâ€™s side, and Liz Cutler monitored them all from her computer. Liz dimmed the lights, as Tâ€™Nu had asked, and nodded at them. 

â€œT'Nu, if I seem in any kind of distress, donâ€™t hesitate to pull me out of the meld,â€ Malcolm told her. â€œBetter to be safe than sorry.â€

She nodded reluctantly. "A broken meld might have an adverse effect on you, Doctor."

"I will assist," rumbled Sepol. "Do not worry."

Hoshi seemed calm, but her face betrayed her worry. Malcolm glanced at Trip, whose face was silent but furious. Heâ€™d already given Malcolm an earful after heâ€™d heard what the Vulcans were planning. Despite his misgivings, Trip knew that it had been decided. He offered his support by his presence.

â€œVery well, let us begin,â€ Tâ€™Nu said. She closed her eyes and reached out for the psi points on Malcolmâ€™s face. He felt warmth spread across his entire body as Tâ€™Nu formed the connection. Sepol silently put his palm on Malcolmâ€™s other cheek, â€œgroundingâ€ him in reality, forming a shield to protect them from interference from outside.

Despite Sepolâ€™s intervention, Malcolm could still sense Tripâ€™s â€œpresenceâ€, a vibrating core of energy that was tightly controlled. Then he felt a strong beacon of light that illuminated the darkness: _Hoshi Sato_. With an effort, he turned away from it and concentrated on his link with Tâ€™Nu.

_Are you ready, Doctor Reed?_

_Iâ€™m ready._

She put her hand on Tâ€™Niuraâ€™s face. _Our minds to your mind..._

And suddenly, he found himself elsewhere.

**********

Shiâ€™Kahr. The Vulcan Science Academy. He sat in a darkened auditorium with about a hundred other Vulcans. A spotlight came up on the sole person on the stage: Tâ€™Marui. She turned to her holoprojector and began her lecture. A Comparative Examination of the Lost Colonist to the Modern Vulcan. As she talked, Malcolm felt the rising tension of the audience all around him. It swirled around him, smothered him, but kept in check by the strongest of shields. 

After the lecture, Tâ€™Marui invited questions from the audience. The voices around him babbled incoherently, angrily, and Tâ€™Marui grabbed her materials and left the stage. 

He rose and went to the side exit. Tâ€™Marui stood there, waiting for him, her face a terrible mask. His voice came unbidden, and Malcolm realized he was reliving one of Tâ€™Niuraâ€™s memories.

â€œAre you unharmed, Tâ€™Marui?â€ Malcolm/Tâ€™Niura asked.

â€œThose fools,â€ Tâ€™Marui said flatly. â€œEven when I attempt to show my work in a â€˜logical' fashion, they refuse to even entertain the possibilities. And they call _us_ emotional?â€

â€œThey are saddled with decades of misconception. We cannot overturn that in a single day. You planted the seeds of doubt among them. Give the seeds time to sprout.â€

Then Malcolm found himself in a large room with a round table in the center. Harsh Vulcan sunlight streamed through the windows. Doctor Tâ€™Les, High Minister Vâ€™Lar and Security Minister Tâ€™Pau sat on one side of the table. He/She glanced to the side and saw Tâ€™Marui, dressed in plain robes. _She does not wear any sign of her rank or position in the Academy._ The thought put a lump in his throat.

â€œTâ€™Marui, daughter of Stranek and Tâ€™Hel, the Vulcan Science Academy and the High Command have decided on your case,â€ said Vâ€™Lar. Cold impassivity shone in the ministerâ€™s eyes. â€œWe cannot reinstate your position at this time. It has been determined that your work has caused controversy among the members, to the point as where productivity has been decreased.â€

Tâ€™Maruiâ€™s mouth twitched. â€œIs that not the goal of science? To discover the answers of the universe? To form theories to be debated and tested among the members?â€

â€œYes, but the Science Academy deals with facts not fiction, Tâ€™Marui,â€ Tâ€™Les said.

â€œI have submitted my â€˜factsâ€™, Tâ€™Lesâ€”â€œ

â€œWhich are unsubstantiated, Tâ€™Marui. We cannot prove any of your theories and suppositions.â€

â€œBecause you do not bother to try.â€

Vâ€™Lar took control of the situation before it degenerated into bickering. â€œMy apologies, Tâ€™Marui, but our decision stands.â€

And Malcolm/Tâ€™Niura thought, _They are scared, they know that this is the truth. How can we get them to accept the truth?_

_Yes, how?_ Tâ€™Nuâ€™s voice echoed.

Images blurred past Malcolm, too quickly for him to make sense of it, but he heard Tâ€™Niuraâ€™s thoughts in his mind. They had worked slowly over the decades, consulting with other Vulcans not connected with the Academy and off-world sources. Refining and testing their theories. 

Tâ€™Niura continued her regular Academy duties, but off-hours, she held debates, roundtables, talks with her students. Convincing a new generation to open their minds.

Then, Tâ€™Marui had met with Tâ€™Les at an Academy function and had returned looking quite pleased with herself. To Tâ€™Niuraâ€™s surprise, sheâ€™d also met with Vâ€™Lar and Tâ€™Pau. â€œThe seeds have been planted,â€ Tâ€™Marui told her. â€œAll we have to do is wait for them to sprout.â€

â€œWhat did you do?â€ Tâ€™Niura/Malcolm asked.

â€œI planted the seeds in their minds. They are not aware of what lies in store for them. A pity I could not get Soval as well, but he is among the Humans on Earth and out of reach.â€

They continued their clandestine operations. Tâ€™Niura and others went to the Syklonians and convinced them to fund expeditions. Others offered ships and resources for deep-space assignments. There were those in Vâ€™Larâ€™s government who were dissatisfied with her absolute suppression of any â€œextraneous informationâ€. Word was spread through veiled communiques and secret meetings.

Then the discovery of Beta Polaris. Tâ€™Marui seized the opportunity and made good on those favors sheâ€™d acquired from the government. The Enterprise. Doctor Tâ€™Lesâ€™s daughter volunteered for the mission, as well as the Human doctor, Reed. This was the sign Tâ€™Marui was waiting for.

_What did they find?_ Malcolm wondered.

Then Tâ€™Niura answered simply, _Vâ€™Larâ€™s ancestors were the leaders of the Vâ€™tosh kaâ€™tur who fled to the stars. They were the ones who orchestrated the kidnapping of the colonists. And we found visible proof of their treason._

The words woke a sleeping dragon. A thin, dagger-like spike of rage pierced Malcolmâ€™s mind and he staggered in its wake. _I had never thought you would take my invitation, Malcolm,_ Tâ€™Niuraâ€™s voice mocked him, _but I see how wily you can be to get what you want. What_ do _you want, Malcolm?_

_I want for you to let me go!_ He struggled in her grip, but Tâ€™Niura held him fast. Burning tendrils pressed all around him, shooting agony along every nerve ending.

She â€œlaughedâ€ at him. _Do you want to return to Vulcan? To Earth? To your parents and your sister?_ She showed him a vision of his own past: the smiling countenances of Stuart and Mary Reed at his graduation from Cambridge Medical, his sisterâ€™s squeal of â€œMalcolm, weâ€™re so proud of you!â€.

_Do you want to rid yourself of this â€˜sixth senseâ€™ of yours that has complicated your life so?_

He felt cold sweat break out on his brow. _I donâ€™t know what you are talking about._

_You know to what I refer, Malcolm. You donâ€™t have to fear your ability. We can help you understand it, use it properly. All you must do is let go of the fear, the shame..._

Then another presence burst into the link. LET HIM GO! It ripped into Tâ€™Niura and she released him. His body jerked as Tâ€™Nu hand dropped from his face and he was falling...

â€œMalcolm!â€ Hoshi cried. â€œDonâ€™t you dareâ€”â€œ

He didnâ€™t hear the rest of her threat. The instant before blackness claimed him, he thought, _Her embrace feels heavenly._ He felt his mouth turn up in a smirk, then he lost consciousness.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Dont own em, dont make money off em.

  
Author's notes: Disclaimer: Donâ€™t own â€˜em, donâ€™t make money off â€˜em.  
  
Notes: Technically, this is the third story in the â€œSwitcheroo Seriesâ€ (after â€œCaptain Satoâ€™s Enterpriseâ€ and â€œWhips, Chains and Plomeek Soupâ€), but this tells the very first mission of Captain Satoâ€™s Enterprise, before the events of the other two stories. The series presumes that Humans and Klingons havenâ€™t met yet at the time of the First Mission, so itâ€™s not like â€œBroken Bowâ€.  
  
The Vulcans are different from the canon universe. They have their own agenda.  
  
Action comes fast and furious in this chapter. Tâ€™Marui makes her move. And certain members of the crew seem connected in some way.  
  
Rating: T  


* * *

****

Fifteen

Tâ€™Pol had a pounding headache. No amount of self-healing seemed to help it; sheâ€™d resorted to an analgesic from the shuttleâ€™s medkit. Even then, she ruefully admitted to herself that only time would heal it. When Tâ€™Marui had asked her, she said that it was a minor setback.

â€œWe are approaching Vulcan,â€ Tâ€™Pol announced. â€œShall I contact Space Control? They should have us on their scanners by now.â€

â€œYes, please hail them.â€ Tâ€™Marui brought herself up to her full height. After Tâ€™Pol put in the call, Tâ€™Marui announced, â€œThis is the _Huâ€™herikah_ , requesting a direct link to High Minister Vâ€Lar of the High Command. I bring news of Ensign Tâ€™Polâ€™s status.â€

Tâ€™Pol raised her eyebrow. _Huâ€™herikah_. Old High Vulcan for â€œrevengeâ€. If Vâ€™Lar didnâ€™t understand the significance of the name...the image of the High Minister appeared on the screen. Vâ€™Larâ€™s mouth pressed together as she saw Tâ€™Marui, then her eyes shifted to Tâ€™Pol.

â€œChild, are you well?â€ Vâ€™Lar asked.

Tâ€™Pol noticed that she had dispensed with any formal protocol, which heightened her own suspicions. Tâ€™Pol only nodded in answer and replied, â€œI am well, High Minister. I volunteered to accompany Doctor Tâ€™Marui back to Vulcan.â€ Well, that wasnâ€™t exactly the truth, but it would have to suffice for now.

Vâ€™Lar raised her eyebrow so high it was lost in the fringe of silver hair covering her forehead. â€œVolunteered?â€

â€œYes, High Minister. I beseech thee to welcome our presence. Thou shalt knowest all then.â€ Tâ€™Pol had switched to formal mode, as befitted a subordinate addressing the High Minister of Vulcan. She hadnâ€™t used the formal mode with Vâ€™Lar for decades; Vâ€™Lar would understand that appearances were not all they seemed.

As she hoped, Vâ€™Lar gazed straight at her and replied, â€œI will acknowledge thee, goddaughter, for thy worth and thine alone. Thy mother grieves for thee; she will be relieved at thy safety.â€

Tâ€™Pol ruthlessly shoved down a stab of anguish. Her face was impassive as she coolly said, â€œI am gratified for her concern, but it is...unnecessary.â€

Vâ€™Larâ€™s own face was devoid of all expression. â€œThou wilt receive further instructions regarding thy arrival, goddaughter. Fare thee well.â€ The High Minister reached forward and cut the transmission without bothering to show the Vulcan salute, as was proper.

â€œI suppose she is happy to see you, Tâ€™Pol,â€ said Tâ€™Marui.

â€œYes,â€ she answered. â€œWe are receiving landing instructions from the High Command.â€

â€œVery well. I will be in preparation for our meeting, Tâ€™Pol.â€ The scientist retreated into the back cabin of the shuttle. Tâ€™Pol programmed the coordinates into the helm computer, then nudged the stick forward. Her hands danced over the controls, touching a comm button in the process. Then she steeled herself for the confrontation ahead.

**********

Malcolm Reed remembered the worst hangover heâ€™d ever had, at a party celebrating Englandâ€™s victory in the 2152 World Cup. He and a few other British transplants had commandeered the only pub in Shiâ€™Kahr and celebrated until the wee hours of the morning. Heâ€™d counted himself lucky he hadnâ€™t needed to do his early morning rounds the next day. His head had ached abominably after too many pints. 

This headache beat that hangover by a bloody mile.

A bright light shone in his face and he pressed an arm over his eyes. â€œFor Godâ€™s sake, turn that sodding thing off!â€ he muttered. â€œThat hurts like hell!â€

â€œWell, heâ€™s alive,â€ drawled a familiar voice.

Lieutenant Commander Tucker. He would have had a snarky comeback at hand if it hadnâ€™t hurt so much to think of one. Malcolm groaned as he felt a hypospray hiss against his neck and nausea eased. He tried to sit up, but gentle hands forced him to lie back down.

â€œEasy, Doctor. You look like someone ran you over with a moon digger, then dropped whatever was left of you in a trench.â€

â€œSo grateful for that mental image, Mister Tucker,â€ he rasped, managing to sound sarcastic. He opened his eyes to see Trip standing at the foot of the biobed, with Liz Cutler and Hoshi Sato on one side, and Tâ€™Nu and Jon Archer on the other. Hoshi still looked absolutely furious and Tâ€™Nu still looked sick to her stomach.

â€œWhat happened?â€ he asked, rubbing his temples. â€œHow long have I been out?â€

â€œFour hours,â€ Hoshi replied. â€œTâ€™Niura launched a psychic attack on you. Tâ€™Nu managed to shield you long enough for Sepol to get you out, but it was by the slimmest of margins. You stopped breathing, Malcolm. We nearly lost you.â€

â€œI owe you my life, then, Tâ€™Nu,â€ he said slowly. _It_ hadnâ€™t _been Hoshi? I would have sworn I felt her presence in the link, though it should have been impossible..._

Tâ€™Nu nodded. â€œSepol said he had no other choice. Tâ€™Niura will not be a threat to anyone ever again, Doctor Reed. We made sure of that.â€

Her emotionless tone sent shivers down Malcolmâ€™s back. He saw, out of the corner of his eye, the sheet-draped body on the biobed. He felt Hoshiâ€™s hand on his shoulder, the imperceptible trembling of her fingers.

â€œTâ€™Nuâ€™s already told us what she saw,â€ Jon Archer said, â€œbut she was only an impassive observer. What did you see, Doctor Reed?â€

Malcolm closed his eyes and described what he had seen and felt in Tâ€™Niuraâ€™s memories. The clinical part of him left out no detail. When he was finished, he opened his eyes, and to his surprise, he felt much better. Talking about his experience was like excising a malignant tumor from his body.

Hoshiâ€™s hand tightened on his shoulder. â€œWe have to contact High Minister Vâ€™Larâ€”â€œ The echo of the chime interrupted her. Trip gave her a sympathetic look and moved to the wall intercom.

â€œTucker.â€

â€œWeâ€™ve reached Vulcan,â€ Phlox reported, â€œand Security Minister Tâ€™Pau wants to speak with you, Captain.â€

â€œOn my way, Commander Phlox. Sato, out.â€ She nodded at Trip to cut the connection, then turned to Malcolm. â€œGet some rest, Malcolm. Thatâ€™s an order.â€

He gave her a distracted nod, then Hoshi, Jon and Trip left Sickbay. Before Liz Cutler could administer another hypospray, the doors opened again to admit Travis, Ellen Varianis and Tâ€™Lyse. Malcolm straightened at the expression on Travisâ€™s face.

â€œDoctor Reed, we have a problem.â€

**********

Tâ€™Pol waited in the gardens outside the Science Academy. The soft bubbling fountain was a soothing distraction; she ran through some calming exercises, matching her breaths to the gentle gurgle of the water. 

â€œWelcome home, my daughter.â€

She opened her eyes to see Tâ€™Les standing at the entrance to the garden. The white in her motherâ€™s hair shocked her into speechlessness. Tâ€™Pol had no idea that her disappearance would have had such an effect on Tâ€™Les. Suddenly, a jangle of conflicted emotions resonated within Tâ€™Polâ€™s mind, like a harsh chord. Anger, relief, disappointment.

Tâ€™Pol crossed her arms at the wrist and extended her palms outward, in the traditional greeting between family members. â€œMother, it is good to see you.â€

â€œAnd you. Vâ€™Lar is waiting for us at the Science Academy, but I wanted to see you first.â€

Tâ€™Les quickly closed the gap between them and copied the gesture. She pressed her palms against Tâ€™Polâ€™s. The contact was the catalyst Tâ€™Pol needed. She sent her mind outward, as she had been trained as a touch telepath. The firm, but insistent mental push took Tâ€™Les by surprise, but by the time Tâ€™Les tried to raise her shields, it was too late.

_Daughter, you have allied yourself with a traitor!_ Tâ€™Lesâ€™s mental cry held the anguish she didnâ€™t say aloud. _I saw you piloting her ship, not as a prisoner. I cannot believeâ€”_

_Mother, I am no traitor._ Tâ€™Pol searched and found what she was looking for: in her mindâ€™s eye, it looked like a yellow cloud, its long tentacles attached to her motherâ€™s psyche. It pulsed with malevolence as it formed thoughts to Tâ€™Les.

_She is a threat to us. You must destroy her! She wishes to spread the liesâ€”_ Tâ€™Lesâ€™s hands moved upward on their own volition, aiming for Tâ€™Polâ€™s throat, intending to use talâ€™shaya, the ritual breaking of the neck. Tâ€™Polâ€™s own hands whipped around with reflexes honed in the Vulcan Security Ministry and caught Tâ€™Lesâ€™s before they wrapped around her throat.

_Mother! Fight it!_ Tâ€™Pol knew she had to act. With all the rage and despair that welled within her, she struck out at the invader in Tâ€™Lesâ€™s mind. It shrieked at the assault, withdrawing within itself. Then Tâ€™Pol felt a second presence, vibrating with rage at the mental intruder.

_**What did you make me do?**_ And Tâ€™Les, anchoring herself to her daughterâ€™s presence, recoiled and struck out, screaming the question over and over. The thing wailed as Tâ€™Les pounded it again and again, forcing it to shrink under the savage onslaught. Tâ€™Les gave it the full force of her anger, and with a sharp twist, sent her fury through the creature, through its tentacles, and into the mental connection it had with its maker.

**********

And on the _Enterprise_ , agony exploded into Malcolm Reedâ€™s mind. He felt his body in free-fall again, heard the cries of both Travis Mayweather and Liz Cutler, and thought, _I really must stop falling on my face. This is getting embarrassing._

**********

On _Enterprise_ â€™s Bridge, Trip Tuckerâ€™s shout made Hoshi whirl around in shock. The Armory Officer leaned heavily against his console, his blue eyes staring at nothing. On the screen, Security Minister Tâ€™Pau stared out at them, her eyes glassy, a moment before she crumpled in her bodyguardâ€™s arms. Chaos erupted on both the Bridge and in the Security Ministry. Jon Archer managed, somehow, to call Sickbay.

â€œWeâ€™re sending a crash team to the Bridge,â€ Liz Cutler shouted. â€œSomethingâ€™s happened to Doctor Reed too!â€

**********

On Earth, Ambassador Soval stumbled on the steps of the Vulcan Embassy in San Francisco. He would have fallen, if Skon hadnâ€™t caught him. â€œAmbassador?â€ Skon asked. â€œAre you well? What has happened?â€ 

Soval passed a trembling hand over his eyes. â€œGet me to a communications relay,â€ he told his new assistant. â€œI need to contact High Minister Vâ€™Lar at once!â€

**********

And back on Vulcan, Tâ€™Marui lay on the stone floor of the Science Academyâ€™s foyer, her body trembling as if in the wake of an electric shock. Her vision doubled, tripled, then snapped back to normal. Weakly, she managed to push herself up to a sitting position. The constant presence in her mind was gone, the support from her followers, her control over the unbelievers. She reached out for Tâ€™Niura, and found an aching emptiness where her friend had been. The bleak emptiness welled up in her. 

_No, do not let it overwhelm you. Channel thatâ€”control it, do not let it control you._ The familiar mantra of the teachings of the Vâ€™tosh kaâ€™tur reasserted itself in her mind. Tâ€™Marui gritted her teeth as she staggered back to her feet and heaved herself to a communications panel. She tabbed a code, then whispered a harsh command in Old Vulcan.

She heard shouts and the sounds of running feet, but she clawed her way through her would-be pursuers, not caring about the damage she caused. Her mind was focused on one goal: reaching Vâ€™Lar and Tâ€™Les, and exacting her revenge at last.

**********

â€œCaptain, Iâ€™m reading multiple signals coming from the planet surface!â€ reported Lieutenant Bryan Trace. Tripâ€™s second-in-command worked his console like a frustrated pianist at his keyboard. 

â€œOn screen!â€ Hoshi snapped as she sat in her command chair. Behind her, the lift hissed open as Travis Mayweather arrived on the Bridge. His relief science officer vacated his station and Travis nodded at her in acknowledgment. He assumed his duties with a professional air, with no sign of the worry about Tripâ€™s or Malcolmâ€™s conditions. Hoshi took a deep breath and forced herself to concentrate on the matter at hand.

_You canâ€™t help either of them now, she reminded herself, but the safety of your crew takes precedence. Youâ€™re a captain...act like one!_ Hoshi gave herself a mental shake as the viewscreen changed.

Four ships appeared as specks on the screen. Trace magnified the images before Hoshi ordered him. â€œTheyâ€™re Vulcan transports, Captain,â€ he said. â€œVulcan military vessels are moving to intercept.â€

â€œActivate defense fields, Lieutenant Trace, but do not launch weapons unless itâ€™s absolutely necessary. Lieutenant Archer, hail them.â€

Jon shook his head. â€œNo response, and I canâ€™t get through to the High Command, eitherâ€”â€œ he started, then said, â€œCaptain, another shipâ€™s entering the system. Itâ€™s _Columbia_!â€

_Hell of a time for Matt to show up_ , Hoshi thought. â€œInform Captain Hayes of our situation and tell him to hold his fire for the time being. The situationâ€™s critical and I donâ€™t want to light the match that blows the powder keg.â€

â€œUnderstood, Captain.â€ Jon frowned as another transmission came through his earpiece. â€œOur old friend Commander Vâ€™Krus is telling us to back off again. Heâ€™s stressing the fact that this is another internal matter.â€

Hoshi had several uncharitable thoughts, but decided not to voice them aloud. â€œAcknowledge the message and tell Vâ€™Krus that we will not hesitate to defend ourselves if the need arises.â€ She turned to Trace. â€œDistance and speed of the transports?â€

â€œTheyâ€™re set on vectors leading out of the star system, Captain. Two hundred thousand kilometers from us, bearing zero-one-one mark three four at three-quarters impulse. Commander Vâ€™Krus is closing in on them at full impulse.â€

â€œSteady, everyone. Letâ€™s see what theyâ€™ll do.â€ Despite the situation, Hoshiâ€™s thoughts flashed to Tâ€™Pol, and she hoped Tâ€™Pol was safe, wherever she was.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Dont own em, dont make money off em.

  
Author's notes: Disclaimer: Donâ€™t own â€˜em, donâ€™t make money off â€˜em.  
  
Notes: Technically, this is the third story in the â€œSwitcheroo Seriesâ€ (after â€œCaptain Satoâ€™s Enterpriseâ€ and â€œWhips, Chains and Plomeek Soupâ€), but this tells the very first mission of Captain Satoâ€™s Enterprise, before the events of the other two stories. The series presumes that Humans and Klingons havenâ€™t met yet at the time of the First Mission, so itâ€™s not like â€œBroken Bowâ€.  
  
The Vulcans are different from the canon universe. They have their own agenda.  


* * *

****

Sixteen

Tâ€™Pol supported her motherâ€™s weight as they staggered down the halls of the Science Academy. The lights flashed once, then went black. The only sources of light came from the emergency beacons that glowed along the ceiling. They heard a harsh voice on the speakers, warning all students and teachers to remain in their classrooms and labs until further notice. Tâ€™Pol glanced up as grinding gears echoed from the end of the hall, then banging noises like thunder.

â€œThe security measures have activated,â€ Tâ€™Les answered her unspoken question. â€œThe lifts are all locked down. Tâ€™Pauâ€™s squads should be present shortly.â€

Tâ€™Pol shook her head and said, â€œMother, if Tâ€™Marui had means of controlling you, what about Tâ€™Pau? Or Vâ€™Lar? Or Soval? We might not have _anyone_ to support us.â€

â€œWhich makes it imperative that we find Vâ€™Lar.â€ Tâ€™Les straightened up from her daughterâ€™s grasp. â€œI feel more stable, Tâ€™Pol. Thank you. Vâ€™Lar is waiting in there, in my office.â€

They paused in front of the closed office door. Tâ€™Les tapped out her security code, but nothing happened. She raised her eyebrow and tried again, with the same result. â€œI have been locked out.â€

â€œVâ€™Lar is in there. We must open this door!â€

Tâ€™Pol took one side, Tâ€™Les the other, and together, both women pried the door open with brute force. Somehow, they managed to open a gap wide enough for them to slip through. Tâ€™Les nodded for Tâ€™Pol to enter first, and she did. Tâ€™Pol pushed her way through the foyer to the main part of the office, but she stopped short at the sight of Tâ€™Lesâ€™s desk.

Tâ€™Marui looked up at her, not lifting her fingers that were clamped onto Vâ€™Larâ€™s temple. â€œI trusted you, Tâ€™Pol,â€ she hissed. â€œI thought you were beginning to understand. Now you can watch as I destroy your godmother and mentor.â€ A grim smile touched her lips. â€œAnd after _her_ , then comes _you_.â€

A harsh whisper took both of them by surprise. â€œNo.â€

Then Vâ€™Lar acted with a strength that belied her dignified frame. With an effort, she threw herself forward into Tâ€™Marui. The scientist cried out as she lost her balance, but her hands remained glued onto Vâ€™Larâ€™s temple. Tâ€™Les seized Tâ€™Marui by the shoulders while Tâ€™Pol grabbed Vâ€™Lar by her upper arms.

_The madness ends here,_ Vâ€™Lar thought. _You have failed, Tâ€™Marui, and you will live with the knowledge of your failure._

_No!_ Tâ€™Maruiâ€™s nails dug into Vâ€™Lar skin. _If I die, you will go with me._

Tâ€™Pol felt Vâ€™Lar weakening under the onslaught. Rage had given Tâ€™Marui strength unmatched even by a regular Vulcan. She and Tâ€™Les were not going to be enough...in desperation, she screamed out for help, from any quarter...and found it, through the strength of many different minds that had answered her call. She accepted strength that swelled from the ranks of the Vulcan Science Academy; somewhere in the wave was Tâ€™Pau, and Tâ€™Les, and faintly, ever so faintly through the family bond, was Soval...

And to her utter shock, there were other minds as well... _Malcolm? Trip? Jonathan?_ Tâ€™Pol allowed a surge of joy as she realized that _Enterprise_ , and _Columbia_ too, were above Vulcan, helping to defend her planet from Tâ€™Maruiâ€™s revolutionaries...But how? The answer came to her: Malcolm, through his connection with her and Tâ€™Les. Jonathan and Trip, through their friendships with Soval...

They provided the strength, but Tâ€™Pol had to wield it. So she took that strength and channeled it into a single pulse and sent it through Tâ€™Marui. All of it, for she couldnâ€™t control how fast it flowed, only its direction.

The shriek echoed, rebounded again and again, then it stopped, abruptly. Tâ€™Pol opened her eyes to find an exhausted Vâ€™Lar leaning back against her, and an equally drained Tâ€™Les holding them both from complete collapse. Tâ€™Pol reached out for Tâ€™Marui...and found nothing.

_Join with me, Tâ€™Pol, we all need the healing meld..._ Warmth suffused through Tâ€™Pol, bathing psychic channels scraped raw from the tremendous power, and before she gave herself up to it, she thought she heard a voice whisper, _Well done,_ and a second voice added on its heels, _Take care, darlinâ€™._

**********

Jonathan Archer blinked as awareness came back to him. _What the hell just happened?_ He had heard a cry coming from somewhere close and he had automatically turned towards where it had come from, but he only saw the bridge crew at their stations, and then the voice seemed to rise in pitch and some instinct kicked in and told him, Reach out...For a brief instant, he thought he could sense others with him, _Soval? Tâ€™Pol? Trip?_ Then just as suddenly, the gate snapped shut, leaving him shaken and confused.

â€œLieutenant Archer? Report!â€

Jon fumbled for the transtator in his ear and managed to reply in a normal tone. â€œThe transports are relaying some sort of signal, Captain, from the planet's surface. Itâ€™s as if theyâ€™re bouncing it and strengthening it at the same time, like a radio waveâ€”â€œ

â€œWhere are they aiming it?â€ Hoshi demanded.

Jon exchanged confused glanced with Travis Mayweather at the science station. â€Deep space, Captain, heading two-two-zero mark seven one.â€

â€œWhat? There isnâ€™t anything out there!â€ The captain sounded as baffled as they felt. â€œWhy are they sending a signal in that direction?â€

â€œReinforcements, maybe?â€ Lieutenant Trace asked. â€œBut from where?â€

â€œMessage from _Columbia_ ,â€ Jon interrupted. â€œThe transports have broken formation and one of them is headed straight for _Columbia_.â€ 

Lieutenant Trace added, â€œOneâ€™s coming towards us at full impulse. The last two are headed for the Vulcan shipsâ€”â€œ

The deck rocked as the transport fired a laser beam that impacted against the defense fields around _Enterprise_. â€œReturn fire, disable their engines onlyâ€”â€œ Hoshi ordered.

â€œAye, Captain, firing...hit on their aft engines, theyâ€™re coming about for another passâ€”â€œ

A flash of light erupted from starboard as Commander Vâ€™Krusâ€™s destroyer fired its missiles. They struck one of the transports dead-on, opening it up into a blossom of light. Minutes later, the second transport collided with the _Sâ€™tranek_ , slicing through the destroyerâ€™s shields and impacting against its hull. Both ships dissolved in a tremendous explosion.

â€œKamikaze runs!â€ Hoshi shouted. â€œHelm, evasive! Aim torpedoes and fire!â€

The same realization had struck Captain Hayes and both phase cannons and torpedoes lashed out from _Columbia_ , stopping their attacker in its tracks. A shrill shriek pierced through the com system and Jon yanked the earpiece out of his ear. A minute later, _Enterprise_ â€™s shots hit their target.

â€œHang on!â€ Hoshi yelled, as debris pounded the ship.

**********

Security Minister Tâ€™Pau wanted to be out there with her troops, fighting back Tâ€™Maruiâ€™s followers as they wrestled over key buildings in Shiâ€™Kahr. Logic dictated that the Security Ministry couldnâ€™t afford to lose their highest-ranking officer in a skirmish, so she stayed here in the Command Center. Reports poured in from all over the planet; Suraâ€™Kahr and Shiâ€™Kurin were back under the control of the High Command, and other cities and settlements were quickly falling back in line. 

Still, it should not have been this close to disaster. It should not have happened _at all_.

Tâ€™Pau clamped down her rising anger and forced herself to issue her orders coldly, efficiently, just as the Security Minister of Vulcan should. _The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few, or the one._ One of her lieutenants kept her appraised of the space battle kilometers above her head. When she heard that the _Sâ€™tranek_ had been destroyed, she only nodded and continued to listen to the outcomes of the other battles.

She felt her attention wander for a brief moment, thought she heard Tâ€™Pol cry out in anguish, and immediately reached out for her. There was a fluttering sensation, as if she had imbibed a whole liter of Andorian ale at once, and then she was with Tâ€™Pol, Tâ€™Les, and Vâ€™Lar...and Soval and...others she knew and didnâ€™t know...

_Doctor Reed?_ Yes, the Human doctor was there, and so was Jonathan Archer, Sovalâ€™s assistantâ€”no, he was on the Earth vessel nowâ€”and a third Human, one she had never met, but had heard about. _Fascinating_ , Tâ€™Pau thought. _I had no idea..._

Then the moment had passed, so quickly that none of her lieutenants had seen her lapse. She blinked as the news came: All of the transports had been destroyed, one by Captain Satoâ€™s _Enterprise_ , the other by Captain Hayesâ€™s _Columbia_ , one by the unfortunate _Sâ€™tranek_ , which had been destroyed by the fourth transport. And Tâ€™Maruiâ€™s compatriots had been routed and were now fleeing in disarray.

â€œShall we pursue?â€ asked one of her men.

Tâ€™Pau briefly considered sparing the rebels, but decided against it. _Better for Tâ€™Maruiâ€™s poisonous hatred and madness to die here, forever._ Vulcan couldnâ€™t afford to have them regroup and return, stronger than ever. She had already made too many tactical mistakes to last her a lifetime.

She steeled her conscience and gave the order.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Dont own em, dont make money off em.

  
Author's notes: Disclaimer: Donâ€™t own â€˜em, donâ€™t make money off â€˜em.  
  
Notes: Technically, this is the third story in the â€œSwitcheroo Seriesâ€ (after â€œCaptain Satoâ€™s Enterpriseâ€ and â€œWhips, Chains and Plomeek Soupâ€), but this tells the very first mission of Captain Satoâ€™s Enterprise, before the events of the other two stories. The series presumes that Humans and Klingons havenâ€™t met yet at the time of the First Mission, so itâ€™s not like â€œBroken Bowâ€.  
  
The Vulcans are different from the canon universe. They have their own agenda.  
  
Last chapter for this story, but there are some â€œhooksâ€ for other future stories in the series. Thanks for all your comments and reviews (and ideas!). Your encouragement keeps me motivated to write more.  


* * *

****

Seventeen

Nine days later...

Ensign Tâ€™Pol sat in the meditation garden at the Vulcan Medical Academy, but found it hard to concentrate. Even after more than a week later, her experience still bothered her. She had talked to her mother, Tâ€™Pau, Vâ€™Lar, Soval, and Doctor Reed about the â€œaccidentalâ€ meld. The five of them had been just as mystified by its occurrence. Tâ€™Pau had speculated that it was happenstance, chance, that Tâ€™Pol was able to send the mental summons and that others were able to respond.

Tâ€™Pol wasnâ€™t so sure it had been mere chance. She went over the event in her memory, but only found more questions than answers. _Could_ the event be duplicated? Sheâ€™d thought it was worth more study and research.

â€œNo, Tâ€™Pol,â€ Tâ€™Les had told her in a stern voice. â€œYou walk the thin line between Vulcan and the Vâ€™tosh kaâ€™tur. Do not allow Tâ€™Maruiâ€™s influence to affect your judgment. I would not want you to share her fate.â€

She shuddered as she remembered Tâ€™Maruiâ€™s blank stare. Her body breathed, her heart beat, but her mind had been completely wiped. Essentially, Tâ€™Marui was a physical shell with no trace of the dynamic personality that had lived within it. Now, the former archaeologist occupied a solitary cell in the temple at Mount Seleya. Holy men and women would care for her for the rest of her days, however long that might be.

She looked up as a shadow fell over her. A sense of relief came over her, though she made an effort not to betray it. Nevertheless, she knew it showed.

â€œHereâ€™s where youâ€™ve been hidinâ€™. Weâ€™ve all been lookinâ€™ for you.â€ Trip Tucker grinned and looked at the greenery around him. He seemed delighted at the mix of Vulcan and Terran plants. â€œNice place. A little piece of life in the desert.â€

â€œThe desert has its own beauty,â€ she corrected him. She gave him a curious look as he acknowledged the correction with a nod. â€œYou have not been to Vulcan before?â€

â€œNope. Iâ€™ve known Soval for nearly a decade, but this is my first time here. I think itâ€™s pretty.â€ His smile faded a little. â€œMind if I sit a minute?â€

She nodded and slid aside for him. Tâ€™Pol noticed a slight air of unease around him and guessed at the cause. â€œI have talked with my mother and Vâ€™Lar about the...group meld.â€

â€œYeah, I meant to ask ya about that...I thought I was going nuts,â€ Trip admitted. â€œLast thing I remember was beinâ€™ on the bridge, then I was... _somewhere_ , but I wasnâ€™t alone, â€˜cause Jon and Malcolmâ€”Doctor Reedâ€”was with me, then I woke up in Sickbay feelinâ€™ fine.â€ He made a helpless gesture. â€œI donâ€™t get it. Iâ€™m not psychic; all the standard Starfleet tests turned up normal. I thought yaâ€™ll were touch telepathsâ€”â€œ

â€œWe are,â€ she confirmed, breaking into his ramble. â€œAnd yes, normally we have to be touching our subject to form a meld. I cannot explain the phenomenon completely, but I have some suppositions. In extreme conditions, others with a previous link to a melder may join without any physical contact...but the link must be there, between at least two of the melders. For example, I have melded with my mother before.â€

Trip seemed thoughtful. â€œHm...I can understand why Doc Reed might have a link to one of you, but...I donâ€™t haveâ€”â€œ He broke off, his eyes widening, then he corrected himself, â€œUm...never mind.â€

She gazed at him, confused at his change of expression. Then it made sense. â€œSoval?â€

He was talking more to himself than to her. â€œThat makes sense, after the fact. Iâ€™d thought I was goinâ€™ crazy, there for a while. I guess thatâ€™s why Jon never told me what happened afterâ€”â€œ Trip shook himself. â€œItâ€™s a long story, Tâ€™Pol. Remind me to tell ya sometime.â€

Tâ€™Pol nodded, respecting his need for privacy, though she was brimming with curiosity. _Has Soval_ melded _with Trip before, for some reason? I had thought Soval was reluctant to do a mind meld unless it was under dire circumstances. I must ask him next time I see him._

Aloud, she told Trip, â€œVery well. I will remind you to tell the story...later.â€

He smiled again. â€œIâ€™m sure you would. Câ€™mon...your mom and Doc Reed are in one of the wards, looking over a couple of the Docâ€™s old patients. Never thought to see him get mushy over a pair of Vulcan twins...â€

_There is plenty you do not know about the good Doctor...but I have the utmost confidence that you and he will be good friends and brothers-in-arms in the future._ She followed Trip out the garden gate, but not without catching his bemused look, as if he could hear her thoughts. And for all she knew, he just might.

**********

â€œWe do appreciate your assistance, Captains,â€ High Minister Vâ€™Lar said, as she, Captain Sato and Captain Hayes stood on the balcony of Vâ€™Larâ€™s private residence in Shiâ€™Kahr. â€œIt will take some time before life returns to â€˜normalâ€™, but I have every confidence that the conspiracy will be destroyed, root and branch.â€ 

Hoshi nodded and said, â€œIt amazes me that Tâ€™Marui was able to amass as much influence as she did.â€

Vâ€™Larâ€™s mouth flattened at the words. â€œRemember, she had been working on this master plan for nearly seventy-five years, fifty as the head of Archeology at the Science Academy, in addition to having resources not...permitted to the average Vulcan.â€

â€œSo that â€˜expeditionâ€™ was all a fraud?â€

â€œNot completely.â€ Vâ€™Lar replied. â€œThe dig site is still there at Beta Polaris; Tâ€™Les will head the second expedition there. Beta Polaris will be declared off-limits to others in the meantimeâ€”â€œA sharp chirp interrupted her. Hoshi glanced at Matt, who realized it was his communicator.

â€œExcuse me,â€ he apologized to the women. He flipped it open and said, â€œHayes.â€

â€œCommunique from Captain Shran,â€ said the voice of his communications officer. â€œHe says, â€˜All is forgiven, yet not forgotten. Until next time, pinkskin.â€™ And he sent a liter of Andorian ale with your name on it, sir.â€

Matt sighed and shook his head with a rueful smile. â€œTell him that the scorecardâ€™s even. Send him the liter of Kentucky bourbon from Stores as a return gift, but donâ€™t mention it to Commander Daniels, all right?â€

The comm officer sounded hard pressed not to laugh. â€œAye, sir. _Columbia_ , out.â€

â€œHayes, out.â€ At Vâ€™Larâ€™s raised eyebrow, he explained, â€œThe Andorians and I have settled our differences, maâ€™am.â€

â€œI am gratified to hear that, Captain Hayes.â€ Vâ€™Lar inclined her head, as if listening to a silent message. â€œPlease excuse me, Captains, there is a matter that requires my attention.â€

â€œOf course,â€ Hoshi said, and the Vulcan gracefully left the balcony. She sighed and leaned her elbows on the railing. Matt moved next to her and put a hand on her shoulder. She sighed and leaned back against his chest. â€œI was surprised to see _Columbia_ enter the system, but Iâ€™m glad you did.â€

â€œThe Andorians had their own problems,â€ Matt said, â€œand Captain Shran figured that the Vulcans were having some...disagreements among themselves too. He literally kicked us off Andoria and told me to â€˜go and render assistance to your woman before harm befalls herâ€™. Thatâ€™s a direct quote, by the way.â€

She forced herself to smile. â€œThatâ€™s a rather...Andorian way to put it.â€

â€œWell, Shran is a bit old fashioned with certain...issues,â€ Matt said with a wince. â€œBetween what happened here and on Andoria, Iâ€™m wondering if thereâ€™s a bigger issue.â€

â€œSomething going on behind the scenes, you mean?â€ Hoshi nodded in agreement. â€œAdmiral Forrest thinks so too. He told me to keep an eye out for any suspicious events and suspicious people on our mission.â€

His grip around her tightened slightly. â€œWhat do you think? The Orions? The Syklonians?â€

â€œHard to say. I have the feeling weâ€™ll find out, though.â€ She decided to change the subject. â€œSo, about you and Commander Danielsâ€”â€œ

â€œWeâ€™re colleagues,â€ he said, with a trace of humor in his voice. â€œAnd about you and â€˜Malcolmâ€™â€”?â€œ

She sighed and wondered how she was going to answer him. _What_ about _me and Malcolm? I think there might be something there, but...itâ€™s too early to tell. I donâ€™t believe in love at first sight. If there is something, itâ€™ll happen. If not..._

Finally, she replied, â€œWeâ€™re colleagues and friends, but nothing more than that. Besides,â€ her voice sounded cagey, â€œwho else is going to make sure you donâ€™t get into too much trouble?â€

â€œI think itâ€™s a bit late for that,â€ he joked, as he bent down and kissed her cheek. Together they watched the sun set over Shiâ€™Kahr.

**********

Vâ€™Lar frowned at the starmap on the screen. â€œI do not understand, Tâ€™Pau.â€ 

The Security Minister exchanged looks with Jon Archer and Soval. Both men seemed recovered from the unexpected group meld, but Vâ€™Lar suspected that wasnâ€™t the cause of their discomfort. Tâ€™Pau reached over Vâ€™Larâ€™s shoulder and pushed a button. The screen changed to a view of Vulcan and its system.

â€œCommander Mayweather from _Enterprise_ , Doctor Tâ€™Les and Commander Daniels from _Columbia_ made an extrapolation of the heading of that signal from Tâ€™Maruiâ€™s transports. Here is what they calculated.â€ A solid red line extended from the starting point on a course through the system and directly into uncharted space. â€œIt is on a heading diametrically _opposite_ to Beta Polaris.â€

â€œThat is not logical,â€ Soval said as he stared at the screen. â€œIf Tâ€™Maruiâ€™s goal was to contact any of the...Lost Ones...she would have sent the signal _towards_ and _past_ Beta Polaris, wouldnâ€™t she?â€

Jon shook his head. â€œAssuming she didnâ€™t make a mistake, Tâ€™Marui might have thought this would have been the mostly likely path the Vâ€™tosh kaâ€™tur set out on their journey. Her notes all indicated that possibility. We donâ€™t know what lies in that direction...yet.â€

â€œWhich makes exploration a top priority,â€ Vâ€™Lar said. â€œHence, the importance of _Enterprise_ , _Columbia_ , and any other sister ships that follow.â€ She glanced at Jon. â€œAssuming also that the Lost Ones did take that route, how long before the signal reaches them?â€

Jon looked uncomfortable, but he replied, â€œUnknown. It can take weeks, it can take centuries. I donâ€™t know.â€

â€œWe must be prepared for whatever happens,â€ Vâ€™Lar said. â€œI will speak to Admiral Forrest about this, but we must not let anyone else know for now. If they respond and do come...they will come to Vulcan.â€

Tâ€™Pau raised an eyebrow. â€œWill we welcome them home?â€

Vâ€™Lar did not smile as she answered, â€œThat remains to be seen.â€


End file.
